L'aigle noir
by Lily Evans 2004
Summary: FIC COMPLETE. C'est l'histoire d'une fille qui se demande si les autres ont remarqué son existence. Les autres, et surtout le beau Sirius Black.
1. Prologue

**Bonjour ! Je me suis enfin décidée à poster cette nouvelle fic (encore une commencée en cours de français ...). C'est en fait un test : je ne sais pas du tout où je vais aller avec ça (en dehors de quelques petites idées) mais le thème de cette histoire et le personnage d'Elena me plaisaient énormément. Alors vous avez le droit de m'envoyer toutes les propositions que vous voulez, si vous êtes gentils je vous promets de poster le prochain chapitre avant la fin de la semaine. **

**Disclaimer : les personnages d'Elena Wild et Keira Portman sont à moi, le reste est à Rowling. **

**Dernière petite note de l'auteur : cette histoire est avant tout une romance, j'en ai marre de Voldemort, on va bien voir s'il va apparaître au détour d'un chapitre ou non. Pour la fin, je ne sais pas encore si je vais faire une tragédie ou une happy end, ça dépendra de mon état sentimental à ce moment :). Bon, je vous laisse, bonne lecture !**

**Lily Evans 2004**

**PS : et Peter Pettigrow n'existe toujours pas ...**

Elena Wild était en 6ème année à Serdaigle. Bien entendu, ce n'était pas son vrai nom, mais un pseudonyme. Depuis cinq ans, elle mentait sur son identité. Et pas seulement d'ailleurs, en fait, personne ne savait réellement qui elle était. En dehors de ses parents, du professeur Dumbledore et d'elle-même. Elena n'avait jamais eu d'ami sincère à qui se confier, simplement parce qu'elle ne s'était jamais donné la peine de s'en faire. Pas assez de temps, trop de complications, ... Et dans quel intérêt ? Elena n'avait pas besoin d'ami, elle se suffisait à elle-même. Enfin, pas tout à fait, elle avait tout de même un compagnon : Cassandre, son chat. Comme elle, il était différent des autres, avec son oeil droit bleu nuit et son oeil gauche doré, son épaisse fourrure grise marquée d'une unique raie blanche, et le sérieux inhabituel de son caractère.

Elena était une demi-vampire, née d'un monstre amoureux d'une belle humaine. De sa mère, elle tenait ses yeux verts dorés ourlés de velours noir, ses traits fins, ses belles et longues boucles brunes. Son père lui avait légué sa capacité nocturne de métamorphose en aigle noir, mais aussi sa soif perpétuelle de sang, humain de préférence. Ainsi chaque nuit Elena, qui pour protéger ses camarades avait été placée seule dans une mansarde, s'envolait pour partir en chasse. Bien souvent, elle devait se contenter de petits animaux de la Forêt, mais il lui arrivait parfois de tomber sur une proie humaine. Le monstre était alors euphorique, tandis que l'humaine se désespérait et se dégoûtait. Combien de fois n'avait-elle pas redouté le jour où on lui annoncerait la mort tragique d'un autre élève ? Tant allaient et venaient dans la dangereuse Forêt, inconscients ! N'étaient-ce que ces fameux Maraudeurs, qui passaient plus de temps hors du dortoir que dans leur lit. À chaque fois qu'Elena les voyait, elle tentait de les prévenir, de les retenir, mais ils la dépassaient en l'ignorant, brisant son âme et son coeur. Car Elena savait une chose : si un jour un élève était blessé par sa faute, elle s'exilerait. Et si le monstre qui était en elle s'attaquait à Sirius Black, elle se tuerait.

Ainsi, la mystérieuse Elena aimait Sirius Black, mais lui l'ignorait. Pire, il lorgnait avidement sur Keira Portman, LA fille parfaite. Grande blonde aux cheveux courts, Californienne exotique et bronzée, au look branché et athlétique, intelligente, enjouée et adorable (ce qui était affreux, car comment en être jalouse ?), bref, celles que toutes rêvaient d'être. Elena avait beau être plutôt jolie, avec ses longues boucles brunes et ses yeux d'un doux vert doré, tout le monde la jugeait généralement trop renfermée sur elle-même. On lui reprochait de passer plus de temps à lire des romans qu'à se montrer sociable. Il faut dire qu'Elena n'avait rien à leur dire ; même si elle l'avait voulu, ils ne partageaient pas du tout les mêmes centres d'intérêt. Et de toute façon, les garçons préféraient fantasmer sur la belle Miss Portman, et toutes les filles être l'amie de celle qui était à la fois brillante et attentionnée. Alors, Elena restait seule dans sa mansarde avec ses romans et Cassandre, et de là elle observait. Les allées et venues d'Hagrid dans le parc. Les embrassades peu discrètes des nouveaux couples. Les cours d'Herbologie. Tout. Et surtout les Maraudeurs, dont elle avait toujours épié secrètement les activités nocturnes. C'est ainsi qu'elle avait appris la terrible maladie de Remus Lupin, et qu'elle avait suivi les tentatives des deux autres pour devenir Animagi. Cela surtout l'avait amusée, elle qui depuis sa naissance était capable de couvrir son corps de plumes noires et de s'élancer dans les cieux nocturnes. D'ailleurs, ce don lui était très utile : elle pouvait effectuer des repérages en survolant la Forêt interdite, afin d'aller chasser le plus loin possible des Maraudeurs.

Cette histoire commence une nuit. Elena la vampire s'est envolée et scrute les ténèbres des arbres. Ce n'est pas encore la pleine lune, et les Maraudeurs ont été trois à quitter le château tout à l'heure. Là ! Les voilà ! À genoux dans l'herbe, ils semblent chercher une herbe pour une potion. Hum. Elena fera attention à son jus de citrouilles demain. En attendant, elle fait demi-tour et se pose sur une branche, où elle reprend forme humaine. Enfin, « humaine », c'est un bien grand mot ! Son visage s'est creusé, ses cheveux volent autour de sa tête malgré l'absence de vent, ses yeux sont brillants de la fièvre nocturne, et deux longues canines dépassent de ses lèvres. Tous ses sens à l'affût, Elena se tait et attend sa proie.

Au loin, elle perçoit une lueur argentée, mais même sous forme de vampire, elle sait qu'elle ne doit pas toucher aux licornes. Soudain, un hululement joyeux et imprudent se fait entendre. Elena bondit de sa branche, à nouveau sous forme d'aigle, et fond sur la malheureuse chouette, qu'elle dévore en quelques instants. Hum ... celle-ci était bien nourrie. Un élève de Poudlard ne recevra pas demain la lettre de sa maman. Un peu plus loin, un Niffleur sort discrètement la tête de son terrier. Tête dont s'emparent les serres de l'aigle, qui emportent la pauvre bête dans les hauteurs. La vampire boit le sang des victimes dont l'aigle se nourrit ensuite. Sinistre association de sombres créatures. Le petit Niffleur a un délicieux goût de noisette, allez savoir pourquoi. Elena repère ensuite un autre mouvement au pied de l'arbre sur lequel elle est juchée. L'aigle s'élance, se saisit, et remonte. Dommage, ce n'est qu'un serpent. Son sang froid et acide ressemble à du jus de citron (parfait pour le dessert) mais sa chair ne plait pas à l'oiseau de nuit. Le corps sec et sans vie du reptile rejoint donc une altitude moins impressionnante. Elena commence à avoir sommeil. La chasse a été bonne, et elle décide de regagner sa chambre. D'ailleurs, les Maraudeurs semblent en avoir fait autant. La vampire se retrouve bientôt dans sa mansarde, et se blottit entre ses draps. Juste avant de s'assoupir, elle se demande quel goût peut bien avoir le sang de Keira Portman. Elle irait bien y goûter discrètement, mais elle sait qu'elle est trop gourmande et qu'elle ne saurait jamais se retenir à temps. Tant pis, une prochaine fois, peut-être.


	2. Il n’y a que les «ils» qui font pleurer

**Bonjour ! Comme promis, je reviens avec le chapitre 1 ; vraiment j'ai été très surprise que cette fic vous plaise autant : 8 reviews pour un seul chapitre, j'en suis très fière ! Je suis heureuse que vous m'encouragiez autant à continuer, et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira tout autant que le prologue. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires ... ;-)**

**À bientôt !**

**Chapitre 1 : « Il n'y a que les « ils » qui font pleurer dans une salle vide ... »**

Quelques heures après qu'Elena se fut endormie, les premiers rayons de soleil déchirèrent la nuit. Au même instant, le visage de la jeune fille perdit son air émacié, ses cheveux redevinrent souples et dociles, et ses canines sanguinaires disparurent. Cette métamorphose ne réveilla même pas Elena ; elle avait lieu tous les soirs et tous les matins depuis sa première nuit, aussi en avait-elle pris l'habitude. Non, ce matin-là, la seule chose qui réveilla Elena fut la sonnerie criarde de son réveil. En l'entendant, Elena se dit qu'elle avait encore oublié de remplacer ce détestable bruit par de la musique douce. Comme tous les matins depuis son arrivée à Poudlard. Mais de cela aussi elle avait prit l'habitude.

Quand elle fut totalement réveillée, la Serdaigle quitta son lit et s'habilla hâtivement : un chemisier blanc, une jupe noire et une cape marquée du blason des Serdaigles constituaient son uniforme réglementaire. Elle était une des seules filles à n'avoir pas raccourci sa jupe de 15 centimètres, mais elle était de toute façon persuadée que cela n'aurait rien changé. Quand les garçons de Poudlard ne soupiraient pas à chaque passage de Keira Portman (Serdaigle), ils se traînaient aux pieds de la rousse Lily Evans (Gryffondor), couvraient la puissante Bellatrix Lestrange de cadeaux et de déclarations (Serpentard), cajolaient la douce Tina Madley (Poufsouffle), ou encore se consolaient avec toutes les Laura, Morgan, Elizabeth, Marlene, Veronica ... Il semblait parfois à Elena que personne n'avait encore remarqué son existence.

L'avantage de passer sa nuit à chasser était qu'elle n'assistait jamais au dîner (puisqu'elle prenait forme vampiresque dès le crépuscule) ni au petit-déjeuner, où elle n'avait jamais faim. Elena détestait ces grands repas collectifs : tous les Serdaigles se pressaient autour de Keira et la laissaient régulièrement seule. Elle n'avait jamais cherché à rejoindre le club de ces stupides groupies ; elle appréciait tout à fait Keira (en dehors du fait qu'elle en était viscéralement jalouse) mais trouvait que son groupe de fan adoptait depuis toujours une attitude particulièrement affligeante et pathétique à son égard. Elena en venait même parfois à plaindre la belle Américaine : dès l'aube, toutes les filles venaient l'implorer de leur prêter une partie de sa garde-robe (largement fournie et toujours de la dernière mode), et jusqu'au soir ces mêmes filles venaient raconter leurs déboires sentimentaux auprès de celle qui avait été reconnue comme la confidente officielle de Poudlard.

Néanmoins, chaque fois qu'Elena surprenait un des regards rêveurs que Sirius lançait à Keira, sa compassion pour la jeune fille se volatilisait instantanément.

Ce matin-là, la journée commençait justement par un cours de Métamorphose, commun aux deux Maisons de Gryffondor et de Serdaigle. Elena arriva la première devant la classe, s'installa tout au bout du premier rang, sortit ses affaires et écouta aussi attentivement qu'elle le put le cours de Mac Gonagall. La sévère sorcière leur apprit ce jour-là à changer des objets anodins en puissants animaux, de sorte que ceux-ci puissent protéger leur créateur, lors d'un combat par exemple. Bientôt, la salle de classe retentit de rugissements prometteurs. Elena était une élève douée : elle parvint à métamorphoser une cuillère d'argent en une grande panthère noire. Mais même Mac Gonagall préférait Keira Portman, et elle donna la meilleure note à sa plume devenue tigresse.

Elena en avait l'habitude et murmura _Evanesco_ pour que sa panthère disparaisse. Les autres en firent autant, puis ils prirent en note la théorie exacte de cette métamorphose. Contrairement au reste de la classe, Elena savait également apprécier cette partie-là du cours, car c'était le moment où elle pouvait se retourner discrètement pour épier du coin de l'œil les trois Maraudeurs, installés tranquillement au fond de la classe. Bien sûr, la pauvre Serdaigle savait que Black n'allait pas lui accorder un seul de ses précieux regards, tous étant réservés à l'idole habituelle. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de contempler inlassablement le jeune homme dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion. Que pouvait-elle faire d'autre ? Se déclarer aurait été la dernière des stupidités à faire, le beau brun recevant chaque semaine des lettres d'admiratrices qu'il brûlait toutes avant même de les avoir ouvertes. Bien sûr, Elena se répétait sans cesse qu'elle n'était pas raisonnable, qu'une fille aussi renfermée qu'elle n'avait rien à attendre de la part d'un garçon populaire comme Black. Mais qui est raisonnable en amour ?

Quand la cloche sonna, le cœur d'Elena manqua un battement. « Oh non ... » se dit-elle. Non seulement Black allait quitter son champ de vision, mais en plus allait-elle devoir affronter l'insupportable épreuve du déjeuner. Soupirant, elle se résigna à mettre sa sacoche sur son épaule, prit ensuite tout son temps pour aller la reposer dans sa chambre, puis pour redescendre dans la Grande Salle. Comme d'habitude, Keira attirait tous les regards. Elena se demanda un instant comment la jeune fille pouvait retenir l'attention de tout le monde à TOUS les repas, avant d'apercevoir une lettre entre ses mains. C'était étrange. Le courrier était d'habitude distribué au petit-déjeuner, pourquoi donc ...

- Keira ! lança une voix. Comment ça se fait que tu reçoives ton courrier maintenant ?

« Excellente question » pensa Elena, qui s'approcha du groupe.

- Je crois que c'est une lettre qui vient d'Amérique, répondit Keira. Le hibou a dû avoir des problèmes avec ... le décollage horaire !

Tout le monde éclata de rire, et des murmures excités fusèrent comme à chaque fois qu'on parlait du pays natal de Keira. Rien n'enchantait plus les élèves que d'écouter la Californienne évoquer les plages ensoleillées, les palmiers et le ciel bleu azur de sa patrie. Surtout quand, comme ce jour-là, de tristes gouttes grises serpentaient le long des vitres. Elena quant à elle n'était pas du tout attirée par la Californie. Logique, pour une vampire. Elle, elle rêvait de paysages glacés, de montagnes neigeuses, de nuits étoilées ... La chaleur l'avait toujours répugnée.

D'ailleurs, elle avait été progressivement poussée au cœur du fan-club de Keira et se sentait maintenant oppressée au milieu de tous ces corps. Elle s'en dégagea aussi vite qu'elle le put et rejoignit l'autre extrémité de la table, où elle se servit un verre d'eau glacée. Relevant la tête, elle aperçut au loin les Maraudeurs, un mystérieux sourire aux lèvres. Ce ne fut qu'alors qu'elle se souvint de la nuit précédente, et de l'expédition nocturne de ces trois-là. Prudemment, elle choisit d'attendre un moment avant de commencer son repas, le temps de vérifier qu'aucun effet secondaire n'allait suivre la consommation de son poulet aux champignons. Mais rien ne se passa, et elle se résolut alors à déjeuner normalement.

Dès qu'elle eut fini son repas, elle quitta la Grande Salle et se réfugia dans sa mansarde où l'attendaient Cassandre et _Le fantôme de l'Opéra_. Le chat se blottit près de sa maîtresse quand celle-ci s'allongea sur son lit, et le roman atterrit dans les mains de la jeune fille avec l'aide d'un _Accio._ Elena se plongea dans son livre avec délices, et n'en ressortit qu'avec regret pour se rendre en cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques, quelques instants plus tard.

Le professeur Brulopot attendait ses élèves près d'un enclos, à l'intérieur duquel circulaient des escargots géants. Quand les derniers retardataires furent présents, Brulopot prit la parole.

- Quelqu'un sait-il comment s'appellent ces créatures ?

- Ce sont des Musards, chuchota Elena si faiblement que presque personne ne l'entendit.

- Des Musards, professeur ! s'exclama le garçon devant elle (qui l'avait donc entendue).

- Très bien, Streeler, le félicita Brulopot. Pouvez-vous me dire ce que vous savez sur eux ?

- Euh ...

- Oui, Miss Portman ?

- Ils changent de couleurs toutes les heures, et la traînée qu'ils laissent derrière eux est si venimeuse qu'elle brûle toute la végétation.

- Parfait ! 10 points pour Serdaigle. Quelqu'un veut ajouter autre chose ?

- Le Musard est natif d'Afrique et son venin est une des rares substances efficace contre le Horklump, finit par dire Elena.

- Très bien. Des Horklumps ont justement commencé d'envahir le parc, votre travail d'aujourd'hui sera donc de récolter le venin des Musards. Mettez vos gants en peau de dragons et prenez ces bouteilles.

D'après les souvenirs d'Elena, les Horklumps étaient des sortes de champignons roses particulièrement envahissants. Elle remplit sa tâche de bon cœur, et se débrouilla du mieux qu'elle put pour apprivoiser un gros escargot vert. Elle n'aimait pas le rose.

À la fin du cours, elle poussa néanmoins un soupir de soulagement : le reste de l'après-midi était libre, elle allait pouvoir lire en paix jusqu'au soir ! Malheureusement pour elle, Brulopot leur demanda tout un rouleau de parchemin sur les propriétés physiques du venin de Musard. De plus, Mac Gonagall leur avait également demandé un essai pour le surlendemain. Elena décida d'aller d'abord se prendre une douche, puis d'aller travailler à la Bibliothèque jusqu'au coucher du soleil.

Vers 17h, elle redescendit donc de la Tour des Serdaigles et se dirigea vers la grande salle poussiéreuse, qu'elle avait toujours adorée depuis qu'elle y avait trouvé le rayon des romans Moldus et Sorciers. Elle s'installa à une table proche de la fenêtre et sortit ses affaires pour le devoir de Brulopot. Une demi-heure plus tard, elle referma son livre de Soins aux Créatures Magiques avec satisfaction, s'accorda trois minutes de pause, puis fouilla son sac à la recherche de son livre de Métamorphose. Ce fut alors qu'elle s'aperçut qu'elle l'avait confondu avec celui de Potions, et qu'elle allait donc devoir remonter dans sa chambre chercher le bon ouvrage. Elle soupira, excédée.

« De toute façon, » se dit-elle « je n'ai pas le choix ... »

Elena se résigna finalement et regagna le couloir. Soudain, alors qu'elle passait devant une vieille salle vide, elle entendit un bruit bizarre en venir. Cela ressemblait à un sanglot. Intriguée, Elena poussa discrètement la porte, mais la salle était plongée dans l'obscurité et elle ne put rien voir. Elle entendit cependant un nouveau sanglot, puis une voix hésitante qui demanda :

- Qui ... qui est là ?

- C'est Elena, Elena Wild. Je peux entrer ?

- Si tu veux, soupira l'autre. Mais n'allume pas la lumière, s'il te plaît.

Elena s'approcha de la personne, qui était assise contre un mur en face d'elle. Avec stupéfaction, elle reconnut alors ...

- Keira ? interrogea-t-elle. C'est toi ?

- Oui ... murmura timidement la jeune fille.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Ça te regarde ? répliqua durement Keira.

- Non, mais j'essayais juste d'être sociable, pour changer, répondit Elena en s'éloignant.

- Attends ! s'exclama Keira. Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te dire ça. Reste, s'il te plait ...

Elena soupira, mais elle ne s'était pas vexée et s'agenouilla près de Keira.

- Bon, alors dis-moi pourquoi tu pleures comme ça.

- Euh ... je ne sais pas si je peux t'en parler, je ne veux pas que tout le monde soit au courant.

- Je sais garder un secret, affirma Elena, de toute façon personne ne vient jamais me parler.

- C'est que ... Je n'ai pas très envie d'en parler

- Généralement, rétorqua Elena d'un ton ferme mais doux, c'est plus efficace que de pleurer toute seule dans une salle vide et noire. Tu n'as pas choisi le meilleur endroit pour te remonter le moral. Je dois dire que ça me déçoit beaucoup de ta part, Portman, je croyais que tu n'avais aucun défaut.

Keira sourit puis se renfrogna.

- Je commence à en avoir sérieusement marre que tout le monde me trouve parfaite, avoua-t-elle. Je n'ai jamais droit à l'erreur.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura Elena, tu peux me raconter toutes les horreurs que tu veux, je dois être la seule personne de l'école à ne pas te vénérer tous les soirs.

Keira éclata de rire devant la franchise d'Elena. Ça la changeait de ses sempiternels adorateurs.

- Alors ... tu es sûre que tu ne diras rien ?

- C'est promis. Allez, exprime-toi, ça fait trop longtemps que tu confesses tout Poudlard. C'est en rapport avec la lettre que tu as reçue ce matin ?

- Oui, confirma Keira d'un ton surpris, comment le sais-tu ?

- Tu la chiffonnes nerveusement depuis tout à l'heure, et il y a tellement de larmes qui sont tombées dessus que je n'arrive pas à lire le moindre mot.

- Tu as raison, constata Keira. Je n'avais même pas fait attention.

- Ça vient vraiment d'Amérique ?

- Oui.

- De quelqu'un que tu connais ?

- Oui.

- Il s'appelle comment ?

- Comment sais-tu que c'est un « il » ?

- Il n'y a que les lettres des « ils » qui font pleurer dans une salle vide. Enfin, dans 95 des cas. Alors, il s'appelle ... ?

- Christian ...

La voix de Keira se brisa, et Elena patienta quelques instants pour lui permettre de récupérer. Enfin, la jeune Américaine releva la tête.

- Il me dit qu'il en a rencontré une autre, une quelconque blondasse Californienne je parie !

- Euh ... Keira ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Oserais-je te faire remarquer que tu es une blondasse Californienne ?

- Quoi ? Ah, euh ... oui, d'accord, mais je ne suis pas quelconque !

- C'est sûr, de ce point de vue-là ...

La jolie blondasse Californienne soupira en riant à moitié.

- Bon, d'accord, je ne vaux sûrement pas mieux qu'elle ...

- Mais si, bien sûr que si ! affirma Elena d'une voix sûre.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Tu as eu l'extrême sagesse de quitter ton pays pour venir dans la meilleure école du monde sorcier !

- Il faut dire qu'en fait, je n'ai pas eu le choix : c'est mon père qui a été muté au Ministère de Londres. Je l'ai suivi avec ma mère et mes petits frères et sœurs.

- Tu en as ? s'étonna Elena. Ils sont à Poudlard ?

- Non, ma petite sœur est trop jeune, et mon petit frère est ... c'est un Cracmol, chuchota la jeune fille.

- Ah. Et ton fan-club est au courant de ça ?

- Non, je ... J'ai honte, parce que j'adore mon frère, mais je t'ai dit que je n'avais pas droit à l'erreur.

- Je comprends. Bon, tu vas mieux maintenant ?

- Oui, merci beaucoup.

- Je propose qu'on sorte d'ici alors.

Keira hocha la tête en signe d'approbation et suivit Elena pour regagner le couloir lumineux. Elle vit alors la brune regarder par la fenêtre, puis mettre précipitamment sa main devant sa bouche, l'air terrifiée.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Euh ... Il faut que j'y aille, je suis désolée ... À bientôt !

- Merci de m'avoir aidée, lança Keira.

Mais Elena était déjà loin. Elle venait de se rendre compte avec horreur quel le soleil était sur le point de se coucher. Elle avait failli se changer en vampire devant Keira ! Comment avait-elle pu se laisser aller à une pareille imprudence ? Elle savait très bien qu'elle devait faire attention dès que le soir tombait ... Pendant qu'elle réfléchissait, Elena sentit ses canines s'allonger et retint un gémissement. Même quand on en a l'habitude, ça fait plutôt mal de prendre forme vampiresque. À chaque fois, Elena se consolait en pensant à Remus Lupin, dont les métamorphoses étaient infiniment plus douloureuses que les siennes.

Elena s'élança par la première fenêtre qu'elle vit, de peur de croiser quelqu'un dans les couloirs. Elle se trouvait près du lac, et dût le survoler longtemps avant de voir la Forêt Interdite et ses arbres aux branches accueillantes. Elena se posa rapidement ; elle était fatiguée, à tel point qu'elle n'eut pas le courage d'aller repérer les Maraudeurs. La chasse fut mauvaise cette nuit-là : comme Elena devait attendre de s'être rassasiée pour pouvoir aller dormir, elle eut à poursuivre ses proies toute la nuit avant de parvenir à en attraper une. Un vieil hibou famélique. Pitoyable. Elena regagna sa mansarde peu avant l'aube, totalement épuisée.

**Voilà ... je sais que ce n'est pas très long, mais pour une fois que je poste vite j'espère que vous saurez vous en contenter ! Le chapitre 2 viendra soit à la fin de la semaine, soit la semaine suivante parce que je pars en vacances, mais ne vous inquiétez surtout pas il finira bien par venir. Si vous vous ennuyez trop, vous pouvez toujours aller (re)lire mes autres fics ;-) !**

**Réponses à mes reviewers adorés :**

**Lanata : **bien deviné pour le nom de Keira Portman, c'était pas très dur, ces deux filles-là sont tellement géniales que je n'en peut plus ! En plus elles se tapent Hayden Christensen et Orlando Bloom alors ... Je suis contente qu'Elena te plaise, surtout que pour le caractère elle me ressemble un peu donc c'est un de mes personnages préférés. Merci de tes encouragements, à bientôt !

**Milla : **Waoh ! Quand j'ai lu les premières lignes de ta review (« Moi qui d'habitude ne poste pas de review »), j'ai totalement halluciné ! Merci énormément, je suis très flattée de t'avoir autant plue ! Je crois que tu n'es pas la seule à t'opposer au couple Keira/Sirius, alors je crois que je vais arranger un peu mes vagues plans de ce côté-là ... En tout cas je te remercie encore pour ta review qui m'a fait super plaisir.

**Clem : **départ en live ? Mais pas du tout ! Le problème de ton idée, c'est que y a pas besoin d'un nouveau mec pour que l'amour de la vie d'Elena soit fou de Keira. Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à vouloir qu'elles se bouffent ? Je tiens à signaler que Keira est quand même une fille bien (et voilà, l'auteur est gagnée par le syndrome Portman ...). En tout cas merci de reviewer, continue ;-) !

**Maam-lily : **Eh oui, les auteurs sont inspirés en février ! C'est cool que le coup de la vampire te plaise (surtout quand on sait d'où l'idée m'est venue ... mdr), et aussi le fait que j'aie l'habitude de me réincarner dans mes fics. Je sais, je suis incorrigible, mais bon, voilà, bref, gros bisous et merci.

**Mina : **Voilà la suite ! Contente que ça te plaise autant. À bientôt !

**MLT : **MLT, MLT ... j'ai déjà vu ce nom-là quelque part, mais où ? Pourquoi Elena te rappelle Zoro, tu m'expliques ? Ah ! le film ! D'accord, excuse la blonde stp. Ne t'inquiète pas, je délaisse pas l'autre fic puisque je poste ! Moi aussi j'aimerais bien qu'Elena soit heureuse ... Bisous

**Caraibos : **Mais comment tout le monde a-t-il deviné que je parlais de moi dans cette fic ? Vraiment je ne comprends pas ... Tu es pour une happy end ? Bon, je vais voir ce que je peux faire alors. Merci pour la review !

**Elizabeth Turner : **Il ne faut pas détester Keira, c'est une fille bien et j'espère que ce chapitre aidera à le prouver. Surtout la fin. Merci de tes propositions, je vais voir ce que je peux en tirer. Et pour finir, ne le dis à personne mais ... Je ne sais pas encore quel est le vrai nom d'Elena. Ça aussi j'espère le trouver avant la fin de ma fic.


	3. Le soutien d'un loup

**Voilà ! Je rentre de vacances à l'instant (ou presque), et je vous poste ce petit chapitre. Merci d'avoir continué à reviewer, j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus par la suite !**

**À bientôt ...**

**PS : désolée, mais apparement a un problème et refuse les '-' dans les dialogues ... j'espère que ça reste compréhensible. Bisous.**

**Chapitre 2 : le soutien d'un loup**

Le lendemain matin, de larges cernes apparurent sous les yeux d'Elena. Quand il l'avait acceptée à Poudlard, le professeur Dumbledore lui avait donné une autorisation spéciale lui permettant de sécher la première heure de cours chaque fois qu'elle en avait besoin. Mais pour rien au monde Elena n'aurait voulu rater le cours d'Enchantement, de loin son préféré, et pas seulement parce que c'était, avec la Métamorphose, le seul cours commun avec les Gryffondors. Elle se leva donc et prit une longue douche pour chasser les derniers soupçons de sommeil, puis effaça ses cernes grâce à un sort que sa mère lui avait enseigné. Ainsi, elle était presque présentable.

Elena se rendit ensuite dans la salle du petit professeur Flitwick, qui avait l'avantage d'être situé juste en face de la tapisserie qui masquait l'entrée de sa mansarde. Cette fois encore, elle s'assit tout au bout du premier rang et juste à côté de la fenêtre, après quoi elle observa d'un œil encore légèrement ensommeillé le défilé des élèves. Keira Portman arriva avec - seulement - trois groupies, et Elena eut pendant un instant l'espoir que, parce qu'elle l'avait soutenue la veille, Keira viendrait la voir et même, peut-être, s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Mais la populaire jeune fille ne l'avait visiblement pas remarquée et s'installa, comme toujours, au centre de la salle. Les Maraudeurs vinrent peu après se placer derrière elle, et Sirius engagea même la conversation avec Keira jusqu'à ce que les derniers retardataires soient arrivés.

Elena soupira tristement et préféra détourner son regard de cette scène qui la peinait tellement. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle continuait d'être amoureuse de Black : il ne lui avait jamais donné le moindre espoir ! Enfin presque. Mais ça, c'est une autre histoire.

Le cours de Flitwick portait ce jour-là sur le vide : le professeur leur apprit à créer des petites bulles de vide, de néant ou de chaos, qui pourraient d'après lui servir de réserves d'énergie ou même d'armes. Mais c'était de la magie de haut niveau : pendant toute l'heure, les élèves s'acharnèrent, se concentrant de leur mieux, mais très peu réussirent à produire n'étaient-ce que quelques miettes de néant. Flitwick restait cependant très enthousiaste :

­ - _Annihilo _et_ Ouranos _sont des sorts très complexes, il est impossible que vous y parveniez du premier coup. Mais Rome ne s'est pas faite en un jour, il est normal d'avoir à travailler patiemment des sorts avant de les maîtriser. Allez-y, ne vous découragez pas.

« Facile à dire ... » pensa Elena. Elle-même était encore trop fatiguée par sa nuit éprouvante pour se concentrer correctement. Pourtant, cette idée d'apprivoiser le vide la passionnait : _Annihilo _permettait de faire apparaître une bulle transparente comme une bulle de savon, volante mais absolument impénétrable. _Ouranos_ était encore plus compliqué : la bulle créée était noire et très fragile ; il fallait la traiter très soigneusement car son explosion pouvait dévaster une salle entière dans le chaos le plus total. Merveilleusement envoûtant.

La cloche finit par sonner, au grand désespoir d'Elena, et les élèves quittèrent la salle. Elena devait attendre que tout le monde soit parti pour regagner sa chambre, dont l'entrée était censée être secrète, et se posta donc à la sortie de la salle. À sa grande surprise, elle vit Keira s'avancer vers elle et ses fans l'attendre un peu plus loin.

Salut ! fit l'Américaine en souriant.

Salut ! Tu as encore quelque chose à me dire ?

Non, c'est bon, répondit Keira, je vais mieux maintenant. Je voulais justement savoir si je pouvais faire quelque chose pour te remercier, ça m'a vraiment fait du bien de te parler.

Oh ! s'exclama Elena, heureusement surprise. C'est très gentil de ta part, mais tu n'as pas à te déranger pour moi, en tout cas je n'ai besoin de rien pour l'instant.

Tu es sûre ?

Elena hocha la tête.

Bon, alors dans ce cas préviens-moi dès que l'occasion se présente, d'accord ?

Merci, c'est adorable.

Euh ... je peux te demander quelque chose ?

Oui, bien sûr.

Pourquoi est-ce que tu es partie si vite hier soir ?

Je devais envoyer une lettre urgente à ma mère, mentit Elena avec aplomb, et je voulais que le hibou parte avant la nuit.

Ah ! D'accord, merci. Bon, eh bien à tout à l'heure, je suppose, la salua Keira.

À bientôt !

Le nombre de mensonges de la sorte qu'Elena avait dû inventer dès son enfance était assez intéressant. Mais à cet instant précis, la jeune fille venait d'oublier l'univers entier car l'impensable était en train de se produire : Sirius Black, le seul, le merveilleux, l'unique, était en train de marcher vers elle, dans l'intention visible de lui parler. Il sembla à Elena qu'elle s'envolait plus haut que l'aigle ne s'était jamais élevé.

Salut, fit Sirius.

Sa voix aurait fait fondre une statue de marbre.

Salut, s'entendit répondre Elena.

Je peux te demander une faveur ?

Oui, bien sûr.

D'après tous les rêves d'Elena, c'était le moment où l'amour de sa vie allait l'embrasser, avant de l'emmener dans les nuages sur son cheval blanc. Un cheval ailé, évidemment.

Je t'ai vue discuter avec Keira Portman, fit le beau Black d'un air assuré, tu crois que tu pourrais m'arranger un coup avec elle ?

Elena n'eut pas le temps de s'apitoyer sur son cœur, que ces paroles broyaient mieux qu'un bulldozer, il fallait rester digne et répondre rapidement.

Je ... dit-elle d'une voix dont elle tenta vainement de cacher le tremblement. Oui, si tu veux, je peux essayer.

C'est vrai ? demanda Sirius alors que son visage s'illuminait d'un sourire.

Elena se serait jetée joyeusement sur un bûcher pour ce sourire, et pour voir le beau Black heureux.

Oui, si ça peut te faire plaisir, je te promets d'essayer.

Merci infiniment !

Le jeune homme rejoignit ses deux amis et salua Elena de loin. Quand elle fut sûre qu'ils ne pourraient plus l'entendre, elle laissa enfin s'échapper une plainte désespérée. Son cri du cœur.

Elena se laissa glisser contre le mur et pleura. Ça fait mal, un rêve qui meurt.

Elle pleura pendant de longs instants, totalement ivre de chagrin, de sorte qu'elle mit un bon moment à se rendre compte qu'elle n'était plus seule : quelqu'un était venu vers elle, l'avait aidée à se relever et l'enlaçait maintenant avec douceur. Elena n'avait aucune idée de qui cela pouvait bien être, mais cette présence lui fit du bien et l'aida à se calmer. Progressivement, elle ravala ses sanglots, puis ouvrit les yeux. En reconnaissant son bienfaiteur, elle eut un hoquet de surprise :

Lu... Lupin ?

Chut, calme-toi d'abord.

Le jeune homme tendit un mouchoir à la pauvre Elena, qui le regardait avec de grands yeux étonnés.

Je croyais que tu étais parti avec Potter et Black, fit-elle d'une voix blanche.

Au début, oui. Mais je entendu quelqu'un crier, alors je suis revenu.

Tu ... tu m'as entendue ?

Oui, j'ai l'ouie fine, répondit Remus avec un petit sourire.

Mais je ne comprends pas, pourquoi est-ce que tu t'occupes de moi comme ça ?

Pour Elena, la situation était inédite : personne d'autre que ses parents et Dumbledore ne s'était jamais soucié d'elle. À force, elle avait finit par s'y faire, et ne comprenait vraiment pas comment Lupin pouvait la considérer comme digne d'attention.

Un Maraudeur ne laisse jamais une demoiselle en pleurs, se justifia Remus. Et de toute façon, je n'allais pas te laisser par terre comme ça !

Pourtant, murmura Elena, tu n'aurais pas été le premier ...

La jeune fille releva la tête et tenta de sourire. Elle avait toujours bien aimé Lupin, surtout depuis qu'elle savait pour sa lycanthropie. Forcément, entre monstres on se comprend.

Merci. Tu es gentil. Je n'ai pas l'habitude ...

Il faudra que tu la prennes, alors. Allez, va poser tes affaires dans ton dortoir. Je peux te les porter si tu veux.

Elena hésita. Devait-elle lui révéler l'entrée de sa mansarde ? Après tout, c'était la première personne qui se montrait gentil avec elle ...

Je ne dors pas au dortoir, j'ai une chambre là-haut, expliqua-t-elle en dévoilant l'escalier que masquait une tapisserie.

Remus eut l'air surpris mais ne posa pas de question. Cela aussi surprit Elena : les rares personnes qui lui adressaient la parole le faisaient souvent par curiosité. Ils lui demandaient pourquoi elle avait une chambre à part, elle leur récitait le mensonge habituel, puis ils repartaient. Mais Remus n'avait pas l'air de ce genre de personnes. Lui, il resta avec elle, même quand elle ne pleura plus. Il l'aida à porter son sac en haut des escaliers, puis entra dans la mansarde où il salua aimablement Cassandre, qui lui répondit d'un ronronnement.

C'est ton chat ?

Oui, comment as-tu deviné ? répondit Elena avec un sourire.

J'ai toujours été doué d'une perspicacité ahurissante.

Ils s'assirent tous les deux sur le lit d'Elena, Cassandre au milieu d'eux. Prudemment, Remus avança une main vers le chat gris, et parut extrêmement surpris que celui-ci accepte sa caresse.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? interrogea Elena.

C'est étrange, d'habitude tous les animaux que je croise éprouvent immédiatement le besoin irrépressible de me mordre ou de me griffer.

Il faudra que tu t'y fasses, je suis désolée mais je crois que Cassandre est trop flemmard pour ce genre de choses.

« C'est surtout parce qu'il vit avec une vampire qu'il n'a pas peur d'un loup-garou ... » pensa la jeune fille.

Remus se pencha vers l'animal et le regarda avec intérêt.

T'as d'beaux yeux, tu sais, finit-il par déclarer.

Elena éclata de rire devant la citation tandis que Cassandre eut l'air outré.

Tu t'intéresses au cinéma Moldu ? demanda-t-elle à Remus.

Un peu. J'ai surtout retenu cette phrase en espérant pouvoir la ressortir un jour, mais je ne savais pas que je dirai ça à un chat ... Pourtant, c'est vrai qu'il a de beaux yeux.

Oui, je trouve aussi, approuva Elena en gratifiant Cassandre d'une autre caresse.

Elle était vraiment extrêmement reconnaissante envers Remus : il l'avait consolé, lui avait changé les idées et remonté le moral. Ce garçon était vraiment adorable. Pourquoi diable était-elle tombée amoureuse de ce bellâtre de Black ? « Parce que. » répondit la petite voix de son esprit. « Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ne connaît pas. » se dit encore Elena. Mais pourquoi son cœur à elle devait-il être aussi stupide ? Elle soupira.

Tu te sens d'attaque pour aller déjeuner ou tu préfères que je te rapporte quelque chose ? demanda Remus.

Très honnêtement j'aimerais mieux rester ici, mais tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Tu en as déjà beaucoup fait pour moi, et de toute façon je n'ai pas très faim.

Argumentation minable refusée. Il faut que tu manges. Attends-moi, je reviens.

Lupin ! appela Elena pour le retenir, mais le jeune Gryffondor avait déjà disparu.

Vraiment adorable. Mais il n'était pas Sirius. Vraiment dommage.

En repensant à Sirius, Elena se prit la tête dans les mains. Dans quels ennuis s'était-elle engagée ? Elle avait promis à celui qu'elle aimait de le jeter dans les bras de Keira Portman ! Mais quelle idiote elle faisait ! Enfin. Bien sûr, le choc de voir son pire cauchemar se réaliser avait été dur. Cependant, il n'y avait pas non plus de quoi désespérer, puisque de toute façon elle avait toujours su que Keira plaisait à Sirius. Mais peut-être n'était-ce pas réciproque, et avec un peu de chance Keira refuserait toutes les avances du Gryffondor, qui par conséquent chercherait du réconfort dans les bras d'Elena. Un plan aussi parfait ne pouvait que marcher.

Lorsqu'il retrouva Elena, Remus fut très étonné de trouver la jeune fille toute souriante, alors qu'elle avait semblé au plus profond d'un gouffre de désespoir une demi-heure plus tôt. C'est donc gagné par cet enthousiasme communicatif qu'il déposa un paquet de victuailles sur le lit.

On dirait que ça va mieux, constata-t-il.

Oui, j'ai un don pour trouver une version optimiste aux pires situations. Au moins, je ne déprime jamais très longtemps.

Je vois le genre ...

Ils entamèrent le déjeuner en silence, car Elena n'arrivait pas à se décider à interroger Remus. Au bout d'un moment pourtant, elle se jeta à l'eau :

Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me poses aucune question ? demanda-t-elle.

Pardon ?

Tu es la première personne de cette école qui s'occuper de me consoler, et tu ne m'as même pas demandé pourquoi je pleurais. Ni pourquoi je n'étais pas dans le dortoir avec les autres. Sincèrement, ça me met un peu mal à l'aise.

Ah bon ? D'habitude, ce sont les questions qui gênent.

Je suis quelqu'un d'un peu bizarre ...

J'avais remarqué. Eh bien, si tu veux tout savoir, je crois que j'ai ma petite idée sur ce qui t'a fait pleurer ... ou celui.

Vraiment ?

C'est que tu n'es pas la première fille que j'ai trouvée en larmes après que Sirius soit venu lui parler de Keira ...

Oh, répondit simplement Elena.

« Grillée ... » se dit-elle en rougissant légèrement.

Quant à ta chambre, je suppose que c'est une affaire personnelle, non ?

Cette fois encore, Elena se mordit la lèvre alors qu'elle réfléchissait. Allait-elle le traiter comme les autres et lui faire croire qu'elle était atteinte d'une mystérieuse et incurable maladie du sommeil, qui la laissait soi-disant insomniaque ou bien la faisait chanter à pleins poumons pendant qu'elle dormait ?

Oui, c'est ça. Une affaire personnelle ...

Remus sourit et n'insista pas ; ils discutèrent ensuite de choses et d'autres, et déjeunèrent tranquillement sur le lit d'Elena. Puis, comme l'heure des cours de l'après-midi approchait, le Gryffondor finit par prendre congé de la Serdaigle.

Il va falloir que j'y aille. Si tu as encore un problème, n'hésite surtout pas à venir me voir ou à m'envoyer un hibou.

Merci Lupin, j'y penserai. Et je te revaudrai ça, c'est promis.

Pas besoin de promesse, je te fais confiance pour m'offrir de jolies chaussettes à Noël.

Elena éclata de rire, puis Remus la quitta ; elle prit ensuite son sac et descendit de la tour des Aigles pour se rendre au cours de Potions du professeur Hewett. Bien évidemment, personne ne lui demanda pourquoi elle avait été absente au déjeuner.

**Alors ? Vous m'autorisez à continuer (réponse A) ou vous en avez marre (réponse B) ? Si vous votez A, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer vos demandes ou pronostics pour la suite, je ne promets pas qu'ils se réaliseront mais ça fait toujours plaisir et je peux m'en servir.**

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**Vici Black : **deux reviews, merci ! j'ai étudié tes propositions qui m'ont bien intéressée. D'abord parce que j'avais pas prévu de guérir Elena (c'est vrai, moi je trouve ça cool d'être une vamp !) mais en fait j'ai pas prévu grand-chose ... Sinon j'ai pas trop compris la réponse C « Sirius se trouve un autre copine et elle sort avec Sirius », doit y avoir une confusion avec le loupiot du siècle (aka little Rem'chou). Et j'adore la réponse D « Elle tue Voldemort et boit son sang, et devient la Princesse des Ténèbres » !

Bref, sinon le dîner aux chandelles est par définition exclu puisque dès qu'Elena croise quelqu'un la nuit elle veut le saigner à mort alors ... Bref merci beaucoup et bisous à toi aussi.

**Clem : **la « blondasse Californienne » te fais penser à quelqu'un ... Euh ... Je peux demander qui ? L'histoire du « décalage horaire », ben en fait j'ai pas compris non plus, fallait caser une blague à deux balles alors ... merci bcp d'avoir reviewé mon petit Clem' en tout cas, gros bisous.

**Maamlily : **j'ai jamais dit que j'allais être sadique avec Keira, c'est toujours la pauvre Elena qui s'en prend plein la gueule ! Avec elle chui vraiment méchante ... Surtout dans ce chapitre-ci, d'ailleurs, je sais pas ce que t'en penses. J'ai trop hâte de vous revoir tous ! gros bisous.

**Milla : **tes reviews me plaisent toujours ... Je n'ai jamais beaucoup regardé Smallville, alors j'espère que ce que je fait ne plagie pas trop Lana Lang :S en tout cas merci beaucoup, c'est génial des reviews pareilles :D !

**Ti Frodo : **bjour ti'. Elena c'est aussi une réincarnation de toi ? Marrant. Je sais que mes dialogues sont souvent un peu bizarres, merci pour ta « well rounded critique », i twas very rewarding (merci pr les cours d'anglais !). Bonne fin de vacs, et repose -toi, je crois que t'en as besoin ... Vive Remus.

**Elizabeth Turner** quoi ? mes titres de chapitres sont potables ? youpi ! c'est vrai que Keira abuse un peu, mais justement, elle est humaine, elle a le droit de ne pas tomber follement in love de Sirius même s'il lui court après (euh ... ça n'a aucun sens ce que je dis tant pis). Voilà le chap suivant, je me dépêche mais ils sont courts.

**Caraibos : **la vague d'inspiration se repose enfin ... Si tu trouves que ça commence mal entre Elena et Sirius, tu vas pas être déçue par ce chap je pense ... ;-) bon bref voilà je me dépêche de poster parce que mon père veut l'ordi alors gros bisous.


	4. Beau temps pour la saison

**Non ? Si ! Noon ? Sii ! Nooon ? Siiiiiiiiii ! Le voilà, enfin, ça y est, le chapitre tant attendu : la suite de l'Aigle Noir ! Comment ça « il était temps » ? Mais je suis parfaitement ponctuelle mes amis ! ça ne fait que 10 jours que j'ai posté le chapitre précédent, sincèrement, il ne faut pas trop m'en demander non plus. Ce n'est pas comme pour _The Diary_, où 3 semaines ne suffisent pas à ... Euh, attendez, je crois que l'argument n'est pas très bien choisi en fait :). Bref. L'important c'est que voilà, vous êtes des reviewers géniaux et vous méritez bien ce**

**Chapitre 3 : Beau temps pour la saison.**

Dernière note de l'auteur : non, mes titres ne veulent rien dire.

Nouvelle nuit, nouvelle métamorphose. Cette fois, Elena se sent en forme : le soutien que Remus lui a apporté lui a vraiment fait chaud au cœur. L'aigle noir plane au-dessus de la cime des arbres, scrutant les ténèbres ; ses recherches sont vaines car les Maraudeurs ont décidé pour cette nuit-là d'aller s'amuser près du lac. Alors l'oiseau de nuit se pose, et ses ailes se changent en deux bras blancs et fins. Elena Wild, la vampire, la sauvage, a soif ! Comme la nuit précédente a été mauvaise, elle a besoin de se trouver, et vite, une source important de sang frais. Plus question de ce contenter d'une maigre chouette, ni même d'un petit écureuil, non ! C'est de sang humain dont elle a besoin ...

Dans le ciel nocturne, l'aigle s'élance à nouveau. Son but : un petit village nommé Pré-Au-Lard ... À la fenêtre d'une chambre, il s'arrête et se transforme : Elena sort une baguette de la poche de sa cape et murmure doucement : _Alohomora ! _Aussitôt, une poignée tourne silencieusement, et une bouffée d'air frais accompagne la vampire dans la pièce. Elena rabat sur elle les pans de sa mante : celle-ci est un cadeau de son père, c'est le seul vêtement qu'un vampire peut porter et conserver sur lui pendant les métamorphoses. Velours noir à l'extérieur, soie violette à l'intérieur : ce manteau est pour Elena son bien le plus précieux.

La vampire s'avance discrètement vers sa proie, se penche et la mord le plus délicatement possible. Enfin ! Une véritable oasis dans le désert ! Un instant, Elena est tentée de profiter jusqu'au bout de cette victime inconsciente, mais sa raison reprend le dessus. La sanguinaire créature se redresse et retourne sur ses pas, regagne la fenêtre et s'envole vers une nouvelle proie ... Toute la nuit, elle va de maison en maison pour étancher sa soif maudite. Elle ne s'arrête que lorsque les étoiles se mettent à pâlir ; alors elle redevient oiseau et vole jusqu'à Poudlard où, épuisée mais ravie de sa chasse, elle s'endort enfin.

Elena fut réveillée le lendemain par un doux petit pépiement de rossignol et un rayon de lumière. La journée s'annonçait tout aussi merveilleuse que sa chasse de la veille. La jeune fille était très fière d'avoir su rester sage face à d'aussi impuissantes victimes, et se dit que la sagesse des vampires devrait être récompensée. Vraiment, les humains ne se rendaient absolument pas compte de la volonté dont on avait besoin dans de telles situations : ne pas tuer un humain endormi était un véritable art.

La journée commençait par un cours d'Herbologie, auquel Elena se rendit avec un enthousiasme ... indescriptible. D'autant plus qu'il n'y aurait que des Serdaigles. Soupirant, Elena quitta sa chambre, descendit dans le Hall, traversa le Parc et arriva à la serre n°4 avant Chourave elle-même. « Oh non, » se dit-elle en levant les yeux sur le plafond de verre « c'est inondé de soleil ici ! ». N'étant qu'une demi-vampire, elle pouvait survivre au soleil, mais devait tout de même éviter de trop s'y exposer. De toute façon, elle n'aimait pas la plage. Trop de sable.

Le reste des élèves arriva peu à peu, tirant Elena de ses réflexions. À sa grande surprise, Keira vint vers elle en souriant et lui dit bonjour !

- Salut, Elena ! Bien dormi ?

- Comme un ange, et toi ?

- Pas vraiment, Sandy est tombée malade et a insisté pour que ça soit moi qui l'emmène à l'Infirmerie. Je crois qu'elle a mangé un peu trop de gâteau au dîner ...

Sandy Olsson, Serdaigle, 6ème année ; un petit peu trop blonde mais adorablement naïve. Elena se souvenait encore du jour où Sandy s'était exclamée en plein cours de Métamorphose « Regardez ! Regardez ! Il pleut ! ».

- Et alors ? demanda Elena. Elle va mieux ?

- Un peu, mais Pomfresh tient à la garder jusqu'à demain soir, alors ... ça ne t'ennuie pas si on se met ensemble pour ce cours ?

- Quoi ? fit Elena, stupéfaite. Oh non, non, pas du tout !

Keira sourit, trois garçons soupirèrent, et Chourave arriva dans la serre. C'était une toute nouvelle professeur ; elle n'avait quitté Poudlard que cinq ans plus tôt et était très timide devant les 6ème et 7ème années. De plus, la plupart de ceux de Serdaigle méprisaient totalement cette matière où leurs doigts faisaient autre chose que tenir une plume ou un livre.

- Bonjour ! fit Chourave en entrant.

- B'jour professeur, répondirent quelques les élèves.

- Heureuse de voir à quel point vous avez l'air excités ... Bon, aujourd'hui nous allons étudier une nouvelle plante, la _Sophia Anybalia._ Mettez-vous par groupes de deux et prenez un pot.

Avec des soupirs et des haussements d'épaule, les élèves obéirent. Elena et Keira se retrouvèrent face à une sorte de papillon végétal, c'est-à-dire une grande feuille noire et jaune rattachée à la terre par neuf fines tiges rouges. Les deux jeunes filles échangèrent des regards suspicieux. Chourave leur parla ensuite longuement des fantastiques propriétés curatives de cette plante, mais également des affreux dangers qui pourraient se présenter en cas de manque de soins. Entre deux bâillements, Elena apprit ainsi que la _Sophia Anybalia _avait besoin chaque jour de 0,87 litre d'eau de source, de 3 heures et quart d'ensoleillement et que son terreau devait être renouvelé à chaque nouvelle lune.

Au bout d'une heure, les élèves furent chargés d'extraire le suc contenu dans les tiges de la plante. Le seule problème était que celles-ci n'appréciaient pas vraiment cette opération et fouettaient allègrement tout ce qui passait à leur portée. Pour rendre le travail plus supportable, Keira et Elena se mirent à bavarder discrètement.

- Je déteste l'Herbologie ! fulmina Keira. C'est le cours le plus inutile qu'on ait ici, même celui de Soins aux Créatures Magiques est mieux ! Ici il y a toujours plein de ... terre !

- C'est vrai, c'est abominable, confirma Elena avec un sourire sarcastique.

- Quoi, tu n'es pas d'accord avec moi ?

- Si, répondit malicieusement Elena, c'est juste la façon que tu as de le dire.

- Ah ...

Elena rit légèrement devant la mine de l'Américaine, puis se pencha à nouveau sur la _Sophia Anybalia._

- Au fait, reprit Keira un instant plus tard, pourquoi tu n'es pas venue déjeuner hier ? Tu ne te sentais pas bien ?

- Tu ... tu avais remarqué que je n'étais pas là ?

La question d'Elena pouvait paraître stupide, mais l'idée que Remus Lupin ET Keira Portman s'étaient intéressés à elle en moins de 24 heures avait révolutionné sa vision du monde. Ou presque.

- Bien sûr ! Je ne suis pas aveugle. Alors, tu veux en parler ?

- Euh ... hésita Elena. Je ne crois pas que ça en vaille la peine, tu sais.

- Comme tu veux ...

Elena observa un moment la belle Californienne. Elle avait promis à Sirius de faire quelque chose pour lui, mais pouvait-elle vraiment pousser Keira dans ses bras ? La question était de savoir si elle préférait son bonheur à celui du beau Gryffondor, ou l'inverse ... De toute façon, elle pouvait toujours lui mentir et prétendre que Keira avait refusé ses avances, non ?

- Keira ? chuchota-t-elle.

- Oui ?

- Je pourrais te parler un peu après le cours, s'il te plaît ?

- Bien sûr.

- Merci.

L'amour rend les gens stupides ... Surtout les filles. Néanmoins, dès que Chourave annonça que le cours était fini, Elena prit Keira par le bras et l'emmena un peu plus loin dans le parc.

- J'espère que tu n'es pas trop pressée d'aller déjeuner ... s'excusa-t-elle quand elles furent hors de vue du reste des élèves.

- Non, en revanche j'ai hâte de savoir ce que tu veux me dire !

Elena sourit faiblement, puis inspira un grand coup.

- Je voulais te demander ... Depuis cet Américain, là, Christian, tu n'es avec personne ?

Keira parut surprise par la question et fronça les sourcils.

- Non, répondit-elle, je n'ai pas l'habitude de changer de petit ami tous les trois jours. Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?

- C'est que quelqu'un m'avait demandé de te poser la question.

- Qui ça ?

- Une sorte ... d'admirateur secret, je dirais, mais ...

- Attends une minute, la coupa Keira, tu es en train de jouer à l'agente matrimoniale avec moi ou je rêve ? Parce que je déteste qu'on fasse des accords comme ça, dans mon dos. J'ai l'impression d'être considérée comme un objet ! Vraiment, si ce n'est que ça que tu voulais me dire, ça me déçoit beaucoup de ta part, Elena. Tu ne vaux pas mieux que les autres.

Furieuse, Keira fit demi-tour et repartit vers le château.

- Attends ! l'arrêta Elena.

- Quoi ? répliqua durement la blonde, qui consentit cependant à se retourner.

- Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine. Sincèrement, il ne faut pas que tu le prennes mal, ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois ...

- Ah non ? Et qu'est-ce que c'est, alors ?

Elena soupira ; elle avait honte de ce qu'elle venait de faire, réussir à blesser Keira tout en travaillant à son propre malheur ...

- C'est vrai, j'ai promis à quelqu'un de te parler de lui, mais je t'assure que je ne joue pas à l'agente matrimoniale. Je voulais juste ... lui faire plaisir, et puis je me suis dit que ça pourrait te changer les idées. En plus, vous ... vous allez bien ensemble, acheva-t-elle d'un ton si faible que Keira l'entendit à peine.

- Qui est-ce ?

- Je préfère ne pas te le dire tout de suite.

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Eh bien, ce n'est visiblement pas le bon moment pour te parler de ça, alors je lui dirais de patienter un peu. Mais s'il te plaît, tu voudras bien y réfléchir ?

Keira regardait Elena, les bras croisés et le regard dur. Mais peu à peu, l'air sincèrement désolé de la brune radoucit l'humeur de l'Américaine.

- D'accord, finit-elle par dire, j'y penserai, du moment que ça ne m'engage à rien.

- C'est vrai ? Oh, merci beaucoup ! Et excuse-moi encore, je ne pensais vraiment pas que ça te ferait de la peine.

- C'est bon, tu ne pouvais pas deviner. C'est juste que ça fait des années que tout le monde m'arrange ce genre de choses, alors ... Bon, on va déjeuner maintenant ?

Les deux jeunes filles, réconciliées, rejoignirent le château et se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle. Elena eut une bouffée de satisfaction en pensant qu'elle allait enfin déjeuner en compagnie de Keira Portman et des autres ...

- Miss Portman ? Pourrais-je vous parler une minute ?

Juste devant les portes de la Grande Salle, Mac Gonagall arrêta Keira, puis l'entraîna avec elle. Elena soupira, et dût finalement se résigner à prendre son repas seule. Elle s'assit, comme d'habitude, au bout de la table et se servit sans entrain ; bien sûr, ce n'était pas la première fois quelle déjeunait seule, mais c'était encore plus dur maintenant qu'elle pouvait espérer et voir ses espoirs être déçus.

Elena repensa à la conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir avec Keira. Avait-elle bien fait ? Après tout, elle avait toujours su que Sirius ne s'intéresserait jamais à elle, alors autant que lui au moins soit heureux, non ? De plus, maintenant qu'elle commençait à connaître Keira, elle comprenait que c'était vraiment une fille bien, et pas juste gentille et jolie. Pas étonnant que Black en soit amoureux. Bref, c'était vrai que ces deux-là allaient bien ensemble : il la méritait et elle le méritait aussi ...

Là, Elena décida d'arrêter d'être aussi hypocrite avec elle-même : elle aimait Sirius plus que le reste du monde, jalousait énormément Keira et savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais s'habituer à les voir ensemble. Le problème, c'était que ça ne l'arrangeait pas beaucoup de se dire ça. Enfin, ils devaient à nouveau avoir cours de Métamorphose l'après-midi, peut-être que la situation évoluerait d'ici là. En attendant, Elena regagna sa chambre où Cassandre l'accueillit en miaulant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, toi ? lui demanda Elena en prenant l'animal sur ses genoux. Tu dois te dire que j'aurais mieux fait de tomber amoureuse de Lupin, non ?

- Miaou.

- Rassure-toi, j'y ai pensé, mais je crois que tu aurais dû m'en parler plus tôt. De toute façon, même s'il est gentil ça ne veut pas dire que j'aurais plus de chance avec lui qu'avec Black.

Cassandre quitta les genoux de sa maîtresse pour aller se lover dans un coussin. Elena le regarda en souriant donner des coups de pattes sur l'oreiller, puis reprit le livre qu'elle avait commencé la veille. Quelques instants plus tard, alors que l'héroïne du roman voyait avec horreur et impuissance son amant être conduit à l'échafaud, on frappa à la porte. Elena alla ouvrir sans toutefois quitter le livre des yeux, et sursauta quand la voix de Remus la ramena à la réalité.

- Je te dérange ? Je peux repasser plus tard si tu veux.

- Oh, non, tu peux rester, j'étais juste en train de lire. Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici, Lupin ?

- Juste prendre de tes nouvelles, tu n'avais pas l'air très en forme au déjeuner. Est-ce que tout va bien ?

- Non, mais ce n'est pas grave.

Remus haussa un sourcil.

- C'est juste une histoire sans importance, le rassura Elena d'un ton léger, et je ne peux rien y faire alors j'ai décidé de ne plus m'en préoccuper.

- Tu es sûre ?

Le regard perçant et doré de Remus fit hésiter un moment Elena, mais Cassandre vint à son secours en sautant sur le Gryffondor.

- Oh la ! s'exclama celui-ci en recevant le chat dans les bras.

- Je suis désolée, s'excusa Elena, j'espère qu'il ne t'a pas fait mal.

- Non, je crois que ça va. De toute façon je crois que j'aime bien cette bête-là ... Rappelle-moi son nom ?

- Cassandre.

- C'est ça, merci. Tu crois que Mac Gonagall lui plait ?

- Quoi ? s'étrangla la Serdaigle. Ah, tu veux dire quand elle se change en chat ? Je ne sais pas, je ne lui ai jamais posé la question.

- Ils seraient mignons ensemble, non ? On pourrait leur arranger un rendez-vous ...

- Qu'est-ce que tu as bu au déjeuner, Lupin ?

- Elena ! s'indigna le jeune homme. Comment oses-tu insinuer que je bois de l'alcool à Poudlard ?

La jeune fille, pas dupe, croisa les bras en souriant.

- D'accord, admit Remus, mais jamais avant 22 heures. Le reste du temps, je dois être sous la mauvaise influence de Sirius.

En entendant le nom de Black, Elena se figea, mais tenta de rester naturelle. D'ailleurs, la cloche retentit à ce moment-là, et la Serdaigle quitta sa chambre, suivie de Remus. Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de Métamorphoses, tout en continuant à bavarder. Elena se sentait exceptionnellement bien ; Remus était sincèrement adorable, il la faisait rire, il s'inquiétait pour elle dès qu'il voyait qu'elle n'allait pas bien ... Le plus incroyable était que, 24 heures plus tôt, ils ne s'étaient presque jamais adressé la parole ! Et tout ça, pourquoi ? Elena n'en savait rien, mais elle était heureuse.

Soudain, à l'angle du couloir, elle vit deux grands garçons aux cheveux noirs qui discutaient, l'air nerveux. James Potter et Sirius Black. En voyant Remus arriver avec Elena, ils se précipitèrent sur leur ami.

- Rem' ! s'exclama James. Mais où est-ce que tu étais passé ?

- Tu as disparu si vite qu'on s'est inquiétés pour toi, mon vieux, ajouta Sirius.

- Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas dit que tu partais ?

- Et qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?

Remus attendit en souriant que les deux mères-poules qui lui servaient d'amis se calment.

- Détendez-vous, les gars ! J'étais juste allé voir Elena. Mais rassurez-vous, lundi je vous donnerai un emploi du temps clair et précis de mes activités pour l'année à venir. En attendant vous n'aurez qu'à vous occuper plus de moi que de vos dernières conquêtes ...

Les deux garçons le fusillèrent du regard.

- D'accord, rétorqua Sirius, la prochaine fois on te laissera tranquille, même si c'est pour te retrouver égorgé au fond d'un cachot avec des os de rats dans les cheveux.

- Je crois que je saurais m'arranger pour ne pas finir égorgé au fond d'un cachot avec des os de rats dans les cheveux.

- Tu peux comprendre qu'on se fasse du souci pour toi, quand même, intervint James. Non ?

- Oui, je sais, soupira Remus.

De son côté, Elena se sentait on ne peut plus mal à l'aise au milieu de cette petite dispute personnelle. Cependant elle avait une vue absolument merveilleuse sur le jeune homme de ses rêves, et ne s'en privait pas.

- Bon, finit par dire Sirius, on y va ? La cloche doit avoir sonné depuis une dizaine de minutes, on est bon pour trente points en moins à Gryffondor.

- Et dix de moins à Serdaigle, précisa Remus.

- Pourquoi Serdaigle ? Ah ! s'exclama Sirius en regardant Elena.

La jeune fille eut alors la désagréable impression qu'il venait seulement de remarquer sa présence. À force de passer inaperçu comme ça, elle allait devenir invisible ... Sauf pour les yeux d'un loup-garou. Mais son moral remonta en flèche quand Sirius lui adressa un sourire confus.

- Désolé, s'excusa-t-il, notre petit Rem' est un peu inconscient, tu sais, alors il faut qu'on fasse très attention beaucoup à lui, pas vrai James ?

- Oui, alors forcément ça ne nous laisse pas beaucoup de temps pour nous occuper des demoiselles en détresse. Reprenons. Bonjour, tu vas bien ?

- Très bien, répondit Elena en riant alors que James lui serrait la main.

- Vous avez fini ? grogna Remus, vexé par le « notre petit Rem' est un peu inconscient ».

- Calme-toi, Rem', c'est pas parce que tu t'es trouvé une nouvelle petite amie absolument charmante qu'il faut montrer les dents dès qu'on s'en approche.

Elena faillit s'évanouir sous le choc de l'euphorie. Sirius Black la trouvait « absolument charmante » ! HALLELUJAH !

- Elena n'est PAS ma petite amie ...

- Ah ? Intéressant ...

Béatitude.

- Au fait, jolie petite Serdaigle ...

Félicité parfaite.

- ... tu as parlé à Keira ?

Déprime.

**Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais j'ai un faible pour le tout début et la toute fin de ce chapitre. Au fait, merci pour toutes vos réponses A ! J'ai un nouveau test pour vous, adapté selon les critères de la B-attitude : vous vous demandez sérieusement pourquoi vous lisez cette fic niaiseuse où il ne se passe rien (réponse A) ; vous aimez bien cette fic, mais sérieusement il faudrait que l'auteur se bouge un peu plus, de toute façon ça ne changera pas sa note à l'oral d'éco (réponse B).**

**Autre test, sans adaptation cette fois :**

**Selon vous, **

**A - Elena va finir avec Remus **

**B - Elena va finir avec Sirius**

**C - L'auteur va incessamment sous peu introduire un nouveau prince charmant idéal pour Elena**

**D - La pauvre petite créature va finir toute seule dans sa mansarde poussiéreuse, après avoir volé toutes les bouteilles de « Sang de Griffon » aux Cuisines.**

**VRAC - Sans opinion.**

**Maintenant que l'auteur a fini ses tests stupides, voici venu (le temps des rires et des chants ...) des RAR ! **

**Alpo : **la suitearrive enfin, tu as de la chance, si j'en juge par la date de ta review tu n'auras pas trop attendu ! Merci pour les compliments :)

**Nora : **merci pour ta réponse A ! ma réponse à ta review n'est pas exceptionnelle mais : merci encore.

**Caraibos :** donc pour toi, là, ça serait la réponse B ? aux deux tests j'espère ! C'est bien, vive la B-attitude. J'ai que ce mot à la bouche en ce moment. Bravo pour ta fic à toi en tout cas, et merci pour la mienne !

**Jaelle : **pas besoin de trente lignes de reviews pour faire plaisir, tu sais (ça aide quand même mais ...). Ton impression à toi serait la réponse A au test n°2 ? On verra bien ... Merci !

**Clem : **cool, j'ai ton admiration ! Keira amoureuse de Remus, j'y ai pensé et puis ... j'ai trouvé que ct pas assez tordu (d'ailleurs merci de me faire penser à mettre en place mon truc ultra tordu pour Keira, j'allais oublier). Gros bisous.

**MLT : **pour continuer dans ma famille préférée de reviewers (ou presque) : voilà, g adapté mes tests selon les critères qu'il faudrait qu'on établisse clairement un jour de la B-attitude. T contente ? Bon, alors sinon toi tu rejoins la catégorie Elena-Remus ... Intéressant de comparer les deux partis ! Mais c pas vrai de dire que yen a que pour Sirius, Remus a deux des meilleures fics au monde qui sont rien que pour lui alors ... (d'ailleurs, peut-être bientôt une troisième ;))

Bisous

**Mchoute :** waoh, longue review ! oui, je sais que je suis trop méchante avec Elena mais ... bref je vais quand même te remercier, à défaut de te féliciter, pour me mettre une review c super sympa et puis ben alors si tu veux pas voir Remus avec Elena, ben ... lis toujours la suite, tu verras bien ! L'histoire des bulles était assez proche du _Delirium Mseulguien_, donc pour la suite je sais pas trop ce que j'en ferai. Gros bisous, à demain (merci pr ta robe !).

**Vici Black :** Je sais que Sirius abuse, enfin l'accuse pas trop il voulait pas faire ça mais la méchante auteur que je suis l'y a forcé. Remus est quant à lui toujours aussi parfait, mais Elena n'a pas (pour l'instant) très envie de sortir avec lui, même si la situation POURRAIT évoluer. En revanche le coup de la fille qui retrouve son amoureux d'enfance ... Bref au fait c'est toi qui a le dernier chapitre inachevé de « Je Jure ... » ? On pourrait toujours le poster, depuis le temps qu'on est en retard je sais pas si on pourra aller plus loin avant un moment alors ... Bref gros bisous merci pour tes merveilleux scénarii.

**Elizabeth Turner :** Remchou n'a pas de cheval blanc, je suis désolée ... Mais malgré mon retard la fic continue alors tu voudras bien me remettre une review pr ce chapitre aussi stp ? C'est bien aimable à toi. Bye.

**Lyane :** cool, j'adooore les compliments du genre « d'habitude j'aime pas mais là j'aime bien », ça me fait TROP plaisir t'as pas idée :D Et puis tu sais, une passion pour les loups-garous n'empêche pas un attachement certain pour les vampires, donc tu as le droit de continuer à reviewer ! À bientôt.

**Milla : **coucou ! waoh sérieusement j'admire que tu aies deviné de quoi Sirius allait parler quand il s'est avancé vers Elena, c'est pratique de connaître une fic avant de la lire ! Et puis comme ça le choc était moins cruel que pour cette pauvre Elena. Une tendance à faire souffrir les personnages que j'aime ? Oui, c'est possible, comme ça je les aime encore plus. Donc voilà, le nouveau chapitre est enfin arrivé, j'espère que tes futures reviews seront vite updatées ! Merci.

**Kitou : **voilà, maintenant j'ai prévu des tests exprès pour ceux et celles qui n'ont pas de pronostics précis, j'espère que ça te plaira. Merci beaucoup pour ta review et tous tes compliments, la suite a pris son temps mais elle est arrivée. J'essaierai de vous faire moins attendre la prochaine fois. Bye.

**Maamlily :** j'aime bien le positivisme flagrant de ta 2ème proposition : « kel mette keira dans les bras de Sirius et kel meurt toute seule o fond de son lit de chagrin » ! En tout cas merci d'avoir fait des propositions, je sais maintenant comment chaque personnage va finir mais ça me fait toujours plaisir d'avoir vos avis. Gros bisous. PS : il est beau ...

**Voilà, j'ai finalement répondu à toutes vos reviews ! Le prochain chapitre ne devrait pas trop tarder, mais en même temps je vais avoir un emploi du temps assez chargé jusqu'à mercredi prochain donc ... Bref, en attendant je vous embrasse.**

**Lily Evans 2004**


	5. Révélations et illusions

**Bonjour à tous ! Alors, avant de vous répéter que oui, je prends du retard, je sais, mais c'est pour que cette fic vous plaise encore plus, voici les résultats tant attendus de mon sondage :**

**Sur 15 reviews (hiiiiiiiii !) : 8 n'ont pas voté, 1 a voté C (un nouveau prince charmant pour Elena), 1 a voté B (Elena-Sirius) et 5 ont voté A (Elena-Remus). Si vous voulez ça en pourcentages, ça nous fait environ 33 de la population votante fan de Remus, contre 6,5 fan de Sirius et encore 6,5 qui veulent un peu de nouveauté, avec plus de 53 d'abstention. Et personne ne pense qu'Elena va finir seule et déprimée.**

**Ces résultats m'ont beaucoup surprise, à vrai dire. Heureusement ou non, je ne vous le dirai pas encore :) mais sachez que je n'ai en fait rien changé à mes plans. Cependant, vous pouvez continuer à voter, ça me fait toujours plaisir d'avoir vos avis.**

Chapitre 4 : Révélations et illusions :

Les jours passèrent, apportant toujours plus de courants d'airs glacés entre les murs du château de Poudlard. Malgré les efforts d'Elena - rarement très motivés, il est vrai - Keira Portman ne s'était toujours pas décidée à sortir avec Sirius Black. Le jeune homme comblait son impatience en parlant des heures durant de « sa belle Keira », or la seule personne assez patiente pour écouter ces beaux discours n'était autre qu'Elena. Pour être honnête, elle se concentrait plus sur le visage du Gryffondor que sur ses paroles, ne murmurant que de réguliers « hum, hum » approbateurs.

Seulement, dès que l'anesthésiante vision du beau brun s'évanouissait, toutes les douleurs du cœur d'Elena se réveillaient, et c'était alors que le nouveau soutien de Remus devenait nécessaire. Que de larmes la malheureuse Serdaigle avait versé dans les bras du loup-garou ! Bien sûr, elle avait enfin réussi à s'attirer l'attention de Sirius, mais l'univers entier semblait disparaître pour lui dès qu'il pensait à Keira. Quant à Remus, il disait se contenter de ses rôles de confident, d'ami, de consolateur et de monstre, ce qui semblait à ses yeux amplement suffisant. Lorsqu'il avait déclaré ça Elena, celle-ci lui avait rétorqué, en souriant amèrement, que généralement le rôle d'amoureux s'imposait sans qu'on ne lui ait rien demandé. Néanmoins, elle était pour l'instant bien heureuse que Remus soit disponible dès qu'elle avait besoin de lui. C'est-à-dire souvent.

Une seule ombre voilait pourtant cette amitié. Le secret d'Elena se faisait plus pesant chaque jour, en parler devenait un besoin aussi essentiel que celui de parler de Sirius. Or, de tous ses nouveaux amis, Remus était le seul à pouvoir se montrer compréhensif, étant donné qu'il avait traversé les mêmes épreuves avant que James et Sirius ne découvrent sa lycanthropie.

— Remus, il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose.

Un jour, après le déjeuner, les deux amis s'étaient retrouvés dans la chambre d'Elena pour travailler un essai de Métamorphose. Bien évidemment, la conversation avait vite dérivé sur les sujets existentiels habituels : comment persuader Keira de répondre aux avances de Sirius, comment persuader Sirius qu'Elena était en réalité la femme de sa vie, comment expliquer à Snape l'usage d'un shampoing ...

— Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? avait répondu Remus.

— Avant tout, je voudrais que tu saches que je te dis ça parce que je suis sûre que tu pourras me comprendre, et que je peux avoir confiance en toi, quoique je te dise. Non ?

— Bien sûr que si. Continue.

— En fait, je pense que j'aurai peut-être dû t'en parler plus tôt, mais je n'osais pas, je croyais que ce n'était pas la peine. Mais depuis un moment, j'ai besoin d'en parler alors ... Bref, ce qu'il y a c'est que je ... Je veux dire, je ... je suis une ...

— ... une vampire.

— Non, une demie-vampire, et ...

Elena fit soudain une pause, comprenant ce que Remus venait de dire nonchalamment.

— Attend une minute. Tu es au courant ?? s'étrangla-t-elle.

— Non, je fais des pronostics : j'ai parié que James était un géant et Sirius une sirène, mais j'ai perdu. Je suis content, pour une fois que j'ai raison.

— Euh ... Tu plaisantes, j'espère ?

— Mais évidement que je suis au courant !

— Je suis si peu discrète ? Qui d'autre sait ? demanda Elena, soudain blême.

— Personne, je suis le seul de cette l'école à avoir des sens surdéveloppés et à être doué d'une naturelle perspicacité particulièrement impressionnante. Au moins, je suppose que tu sais ce que moi je suis ?

— Oui, je vous ai vus sortir, James, Sirius et toi. Les deux autres sont des Animagi, c'est ça ? Et ils ne savent rien sur moi ?

— Non, je n'allai pas le leur dire sans ta permission !

— Je préférais que tu évites le sujet encore un peu.

— Bizarrement, je ne comprends pas DU TOUT pourquoi.

— Arrête de te moquer de moi, loupiot.

— Tu sais ce qu'il te dis, le loupiot ? s'énerva le susceptible Gryffondor.

— Ouaf ouaf ! Grrr ...

Remus se jeta sur Elena qui riait aux éclats, et la cloua rapidement au sol.

— Ah ! s'exclama-t-il d'un ton satisfait. On m'avait toujours dit que les loups-garous étaient infiniment supérieurs aux vampires, je peux enfin le confirmer.

— Ça n'a rien à voir, c'est juste que tu es un grand garçon méchant et bête, et que je suis une délicate jeune fille.

— Pff, je mets James au tapis en dix secondes.

— Potter n'est pas une référence.

— Ton Siri d'amour tombe en cinq secondes, lui. C'est une meilleure référence, ça ?

— Ne l'insulte pas, sinon ...

— Quoi, tu vas me mordre ?

Elena attendit patiemment que Remus ait fini de rire à sa dernière blague.

— Pitoyable ...

— Grrr ... Attention, je suis un méchant monstre sanguinaire !

— Cool ! Moi aussi ! On devrait s'associer.

— Je suis d'accord. Que dirais-tu de Association des Méchants Monstres Sanguinaires de Poudlard ?

— Quelle folle originalité, t'es allé chercher ça où ?

— Dans les méandres brumeux de mon génial cerveau.

— La brume, c'est la poussière ?

— Tais-toi, sinon je vais mettre de l'ail dans ton lit.

— Tu peux toujours essayer ! Je suis une _demi_-vampire : je peux vivre au soleil, supporter l'ail et me regarder dans un miroir. Et en plus, je n'ai aucun effort à faire pour me changer en un aigle majestueux. Classe, non ?

— Merveilleux.

La cloche retentit à ce moment-là, mettant fin à cette mémorable conversation, qui eut pour effet de sceller définitivement une amitié sincère.

* * *

— Mr. Black, fit la voix sévère de Mac Gonagall, me ferez vous l'honneur de participer à mon cours ? Ou bien vos activités personnelles ont-elles suffisamment d'importance pour vous en dispenser ?

Sirius, qui venait de se faire prendre en flagrant délit de conversation manuscrite avec James, releva la tête et sourit, arrachant quelques soupirs à la gente féminine de la classe.

— Excusez-moi professeur, répondit-il de l'air le plus innocent du monde, mais je ne faisais qu'interroger James pour mieux saisir toute la subtilité de votre enseignement.

— Faites-moi donc passer le papier sur lequel vous écriviez, au lieu de dire n'importe quoi.

D'un_Wingardium Leviosa_, le parchemin voleta jusque dans les mains de Mac Gonagall, qui le lut à voix haute :

«_-James, pourrais-tu me préciser quel est exactement le mouvement de baguette nécessaire à la réalisation efficace du sortilège de Désillusion ?_

_-Voyons Sirius, je t'avais bien dit que tu aurais mieux fait d'étudier ta Métamorphose au lieu de passer ta soirée à aider ces 17 petits de 1__ère__ et 2__ème__ années à faire leurs devoirs. Ta nature chevaleresque et généreuse finira par te jouer des tours._

_-Je sais, James, mais ... »_

Mac Gonagall regarda les deux garçons d'un air suspicieux.

— Alors comme ça, vous aidez les plus jeunes, Mr. Black ?

— Bien sûr, professeur.

— Intéressant ... Bon, puisque la cloche va bientôt sonner, notez que pour la prochaine fois vous me ferez trente centimètres de parchemin sur le sortilège de Désillusion et ses usages.

La cloche retentit en effet à la fin de ces mots, et les élèves quittèrent la classe en maugréant contre la perspective d'un nouvel essai à rendre. Elena regardait avec consternation plusieurs filles demander en roucoulant à Sirius s'il voulait bien les aider, elles aussi, à faire leurs devoirs, quand soudain Remus fendit la foule de ces admiratrices pour tendre fièrement la main à son ami.

— Mes félicitations, Sir', c'était très beau.

— Tout le mérite revient à James, ce merveilleux Charme d'Illusion est son œuvre.

— Vraiment ? Bien joué Jamesie, alors.

— Oh, ce n'était rien ...

Keira sortit à cette instant de la salle de classe et, tournant la tête vers Sirius, lui fit un charmant sourire avant de s'éloigner. Le beau brun lui répondit par un clin d'œil, puis resta un long moment à contempler rêveusement le couloir par lequel Keira était partie.

— J'adore son parfum ... finit-il par murmurer. Dis, Wild, tu ne saurais pas lequel c'est, par hasard ?

— Non, désolée, répondit sèchement Elena, vexée que Black ne l'appelle que par son nom de famille.

— Eh, Roméo ! s'exclama James, tirant son ami de ses rêves.

— Quoi ?

— Reviens parmi le commun des mortels, s'il te plaît, et dépêche-toi de régler un petit détail ...

Sirius regarda James un moment sans comprendre, puis s'anima soudain et sortit vivement un parchemin et une plume de son sac. Alors qu'il grattait rapidement quelques mots dessus, Remus se pencha vers lui, l'air curieux (James, quant à lui, venait juste de voir Lily Evans rire à une blague d'un garçon de Serdaigle, et semblait momentanément déconnecté de la réalité).

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Trop occupé, Sirius ne répondit pas avant d'avoir fini d'écrire puis fait disparaître le papier.

— J'ai envoyé un mot dans la Salle Commune, expliqua-t-il, pour prévenir tous les petits que s'ils disent à Mac Gonagall que je fais du soutien scolaire, ils gagneront dix Mornilles chacun !

— Et si Mac Gonagall voit le mot ?

— Aucun danger, elle ne vient jamais dans la Salle.

— Hum ... Oui, c'est vrai, mais tout de même ... Elena, attends !

S'interrompant, Remus se précipita derrière Elena qui s'était déjà éloignée discrètement.

— Où tu vas ?

— En cours, j'ai Etude des Runes et les profs aiment rarement qu'on arrive au milieu de l'heure.

— Mais tu aurais pu nous dire au revoir !

— Vous aviez l'air occupés.

« _Et de toute façon, Black et Potter n'auraient même pas remarqué mon absence_ » se dit-elle sombrement.

Néanmoins, elle fut touchée du fait que Remus, au moins, s'en soit soucié, et l'en remercia en l'embrassant brièvement sur la joue avant de filer à son cours.

Le jeune homme rejoignit ensuite ses amis ; eux n'avaient plus cours de la matinée et pouvaient donc faire ce qu'ils voulaient jusqu'au déjeuner. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la Salle Commune. Mais sur le chemin, Remus fronça les sourcils en s'apercevant que ses deux amis lui jetaient sans arrêts des coups d'œil étranges, malicieux et conspirateurs.

— Qu'est-ce que vous avez, tous les deux ?

— Nous ? Rien, rien.

— C'est ça. Et en considérant le fait qu'on est ensemble 24h/24 depuis 5 ans, ça donne quoi ?

— Rien, Rem', je t'assure, répondit James.

— Vous ne savez toujours pas mentir, vous deux !

— Mon petit loupiot, voyons, s'insurgea Sirius, comment oses-tu insinuer une chose pareille ?

Remus soupira en traversant le portrait de la Dame Rose, à la fois pour le surnom stupide et pour le manque total de crédibilité de ces deux-là. Il monta au dortoir au bougonnant pour prendre ses livres, puis redescendit et trouva les deux complices complotant autour d'une partie d'échecs.

— Sérieusement les gars, dites-le moi maintenant au lieu de vous prendre la tête à inventer des stratagèmes à deux Noises !

— Mais Remus puisqu'on te promet ...

— Vous devenez sincèrement fatigants, vous savez ? Bon, faites comme vous voulez, je m'en fiche après tout.

Il se plongea alors dans l'étude des derniers cours de Potions ; la pleine Lune était venue récemment, et le loup-garou avait manqué deux jours de cours à cause d'elle. Mais cette fois-là, si Patmol et Cornedrue l'avaient comme d'habitude accompagné la nuit, c'est le doux visage d'Elena qu'il avait vu à son réveil. Plus sympathique que la simple contemplation d'une Cabane ravagée, sans compter la douleur de sa métamorphose, qu'une agréable infirmière était enfin venue apaiser.

Enfin, quand les deux acolytes, l'air gourmand, vinrent s'asseoir de chaque côté du canapé qu'occupait Remus, le pauvre garçon se dit que sa période de répit allait s'achever, et se prépara mentalement à l'interrogatoire qu'il allait sûrement subir.

— Vous désirez ?

— Dis-nous, petit Rem', commença Sirius, on a beaucoup réfléchi, Jamesie et moi.

— Quel événement ! Je comprends que vous teniez à venir me l'annoncer ! railla Remus.

Mais les deux autres l'ignorèrent.

— On s'est dit que comme le sieur Black n'allait plus mettre bien longtemps avant de rendre la miss Portman esclave de ses charmes ténébreux ...

— Et que, bien que James ici présent allait quant à lui mettre une éternité à attirer le moindre regard de la belle Lily, il n'allait pas pour autant penser à aucune autre fille pendant environ les vingt prochaines années ...

— Chut ! le coupa James.

Le pauvre venait de voir ladite Lily descendre du dortoir et tremblait qu'elle n'ait entendu ce que disait Sirius.

— Jamesie, quand comprendras-tu enfin que tout le monde SAIT que tu es fou d'elle ?

— Je ne suis pas du tout fou d'Evans, marmonna James.

Sirius et Remus éclatèrent de rire.

— Aaah ! s'exclama ce dernier, bonne blague Jamesie ! Tu nous en ressortiras, des comme ça ?

James se renfrogna encore davantage et ne répondit rien (bizarrement).

— Bref, reprit Sirius, étant donné la situation ...

— Nous avons pensé ...

— Qu'il était de notre devoir ...

— D'aider notre loupiot préféré (c'est-à-dire toi, Rem') ...

— À ...

— Briser le cœur d'un sixième de Poudlard et mettre fin à son célibat !

— Autrement dit à se trouver une nouvelle petite amie.

— Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

— Pitié ... gémit Remus, tout sauf ça ! Vous n'avez rien après depuis Ashley ?

Ashley Potter, une lointaine cousine de James que Remus avait rencontrée deux ans auparavant pendant un été au soleil, avait à force de patience et surtout grâce à l'aide de James et Sirius, réussi à conquérir le cœur et la confiance du jeune Gryffondor. Ils étaient restés ensemble de juillet à décembre, jusqu'à un soir d'hiver où, alors que Remus avait invité la jeune fille à passer Noël et son Bal à Poudlard, il avait également décidé d'être enfin franc avec elle. Dès qu'Ashley avait appris que son petit ami était un loup-garou, elle avait totalement paniqué et était repartie chez elle avant l'aube. Une courte lettre avait officiellement mis fin à leur relation une semaine plus tard.

Depuis, Remus avait renoncé à se laisser gagner par autre chose que des sentiments purement amicaux ; il avait été sincèrement amoureux d'Ashley, et sa réaction stupide lui avait brisé le cœur.

— Tiens, remarqua Sirius, je n'avais pas du tout pensé à elle. Et toi, James ?

— Difficile de l'oublier, c'est quand même ma cousine ...

— Mais bon, en tout cas Rem' cette fois tu ne seras pas déçu par celle que nous t'avons choisie !

— C'est pas vrai, parce qu'en plus je n'ai même pas le droit de régler ça tout seul ?

— On sait ce que ça donne, sans notre aide : tu deviendrais un célibataire endurci sans nous.

— Imagine comme ça ferait grimper le taux de suicide !

— En même temps, ça pourrait le rendre plus attirant ... Comme un défi à relever : qui brisera le terrible cœur de pierre de Remus Lupin ?

— Peut-être, mais rendre les filles jalouses est une valeur plus sûre.

— Tu as raison, Jamesie, reconnut Sirius. Dommage, c'est quand même moins drôle.

— Ça a son charme aussi, assura James.

— Bref, pour en revenir à notre cas précis ... Remus ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Le jeune homme s'était levé et se frappait la tête contre un mur, l'air atterré par le formidable débit de stupidités qu'avaient ses deux meilleurs amis.

— Vous êtes désespérants ... Bon, finissons-en puisque ça vous amuse, qui est la malheureuse victime ?

Les deux garçons firent rasseoir Remus. Sirius, se rapprochant de lui, murmura :

— Voyons, Rem', ne fait pas semblant de croire que nous n'avons rien remarqué.

À ces mots, Remus se sentit blêmir. Comment pouvaient-ils ... ?

— Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? demanda-t-il faiblement.

— Je crois qu'on a touché juste, Sir', fit James avec un grand sourire.

— Mais de quoi est-ce que vous parlez ?

— Bon, écoute Rem', je dis ça comme ça mais ...

— Sir' et moi avons remarqué que depuis un certain temps ...

— Tu avais l'air de porter une attention particulière à une certaine ...

Remus déglutit difficilement.

— Elena Wild ! acheva James triomphalement.

Et Remus fut pris d'un énorme fou rire.

**Alors ? Interprétez cette dernière phrase comme vous le souhaiterez ... mais reprenons les sondages : **

**Pour sauver Remus, tapez A**

**Pour sauver Sirius, tapez B**

**Pour du nouveau, tapez C**

**Pour dire à l'auteur que, malgré ses sondages à deux Noises comme diraient certains, vous l'aimez bien et sa fic aussi, tapez « Submit review ».**

**Gros bisous à tous, je vous adore, vous êtes les plus géniaux reviewers de ce siècle.**

**RAR :**

**Zoé 2 : **que de reviews, encore une fois ma petite zoé ! alors pour répondre à tes questions : LA fille trop canon est blonde parce que « gentlemen prefer blondes » (c'est dit dans Marilyn). Portman a un (joli) prénom : elle s'appelle Keira. C'est très important. Et Elena ne peut pas devenir la reine de l'école, c'est insupportable d'avoir tte la journée des groupies à tes basques. Pourquoi est-ce que l'on ne tombe jamais amoureux de la personne qui faut (lol, ça me fait bien triper comme question !!) : parce le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ne connaît pas, et je n'ai aucune raison. Mourir avec des os de rats dans les cheveux ? Charmante perspective, en effet. Enormes bisous !

**Alpo :**kikou ! que dis-tu de cette fin de chapitre ? Merci de ton enthousiasme pour l'instant inébranlable ;) et à bientôt (j'espère !). Bye.

**Lapis lazuli : **j'adore ton pseudo ! merci bcp d'avoir répondu au test, t'es même pas obligée de t'arrêter là. Bye.

**Jaelle :** tes pronostics m'ont intéressée ... Les chapitres sont trop courts ? J'en suis désolée, mais c'est pour poster plus vite, euh, moins lentement en fait :) Si tu veux plus de longueur, va lire mes autres fics, je pense que tu seras satisfaite !

**Kitou :**sadique de couper là ? hihi ! j'adore faire ça ! et puis je suis obligée, sinon vous n'auriez plus envie de continuer ... merci pour tout

**Elizabeth Turner : **coucou ! réponses :

- oui, Sandy Olsson de Grease (bizarre, personne d'autre n'a remarqué)

- ne cherche pas à comprendre VRAC

- moi, sadique ? jamais voyons !

- moi, classe ? hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! merci !!!

voilà, ça m'a pas trop fatiguée, mais dommage que t'ai pas participé au test. N'oublie pas la prochaine fois stp.

**Milla :**salut ! j'adoooore les réactions que tu as eues en lisant la fin du dernier chapitre ! ça m'a trop fait marrer, autant que toi dvt ma fic je suppose :) voilà la suite qui arrive enfin, j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue.

**Vici Black : **argh, revoilà la folle et ses reviews de 200 kilomètres :D t'as vu qu'on a eu trois nouvelles reviews ? c'est la fête ! depuis le temps qu'on stagnait ... Désolée pour le coup des plantes-papillons. Tu es pour Remus, toi ? Tu oses trahir Ssiiiiirriiiuuuuusss ?????? je te renie ! que va-t-il se passer, donc entre lui et Elena ? Ben forcément un truc super tordu et j'espère inattendu que le cerveau brumeux de moi a inventé en cours de français (encore, oui !). Tu peux fonder le fan-club d'Elena, je t'y engage même. « comment les gens de Pré-au-Lard se plaignent pas qu' un vampire vienne leur sucer le sang la nuit? C juste pour t'embêter... » Argh oui là en effet tu m'embêtes. Ecoute, la réponse va être : déjà qu'ils ont la chance et le privilège de vivre uniquement aux milieu de sorciers, il faut bien qu'ils en aient les conséquences, c'est-à-dire la visite de petites créatures fort sympathiques comme un loupiot dans une vieille cabane, ou une vampire ds leur chambre. Bisous !

**MLT :**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB !!!! comment ça, à mort les manteaux noirs et violets ? pff, t'es vraiment méchante. Mais non en fait je t'adore, je te l'ai déjà dit ? Merci pour tes corrections, je gratte le carnet autant que je peux. Une troisième fic entièrement consacrée à Remus, ça aurait été ... non, je peux pas encore le dire. Désolée ! Tiens, plein de bisous pour te consoler : smoooutch !

**Clem :** une allusion au VRAC ? où t'a vu ça toi ? (ange incarné) et puis tiens, merci d'avoir voté ça m'a bien fait marrer ta petite exception de celui qui veut un nouveau prince charmant (tiens ... ça fait PC ... ML, t'as vu ? appelle ta sœur Clem' stp. Oui, « Astrid, ta gueule », je sais, je sais ... ;)) bisous mon p'tit clem

**Maamlily :**non je déprime plus pr l'oral d'éco, c'est bon maintenant ! c'est dommage que t'ai pas répondu au test ... mais tu peux toujours te rattraper ! merci pr les encouragements, le soutien, et tout le tra la la qui fait que les reviews, c'est chouette.

**Nonora :**c'est marrant, on dirait qu'on a plein de points communs : tu as été la seule à voter pour Sirius, mais moi aussi je l'm ! les vampires, ça m'envoûte. Et puis amour et mystère, c'est un rêve pour écrire une fic ! Il faudrait que Remus se trouve une petite amie ? T'inquiète, c'est prévue. Je ne dis pas si c'est Elena ou une autre, tu verras ça je pense dans le prochain chapitre. Merci pour tout ! Bisous


	6. Faux semblants

**Vous avez vu, je progresse ! Je n'ai mis qu'une petite semaine à poster ce chapitre ! Il faut dire que toutes vos reviews m'ont bien motivées. Voici donc les résultats du deuxième sondage : sur 15 reviews (j'aime beaucoup ce rythme, continuez !), nous avons 8 voix pour Remus et 6 pour Sirius (quelle remontée ! je crois que ma dernière phrase a aidé). Merci énormément d'avoir (presque) tous voté ! Vous aurez un peu plus d'innovation dans le nouveau sondage à la fin de ce chapitre.**

**Note : Vici Black a décidé de fonder le fan-club d'Elena (ce dont je suis magnifiquement flattée), donc si vous voulez y entrer dites-le moi dans vos (eh oui, faut bien que je me fasse un peu de pub !) ou bien reviewez la superbe fic « Portés disparus », de Vici Black (bizarrement).**

Chapitre 5 : Faux-semblants.

Elena était aux anges : pour la première fois de sa vie, elle allait déjeuner avec la si populaire Keira Portman ! Après leur cours d'Etude des Runes, le sac de la Californienne avait en effet craqué, et seule Elena était restée pour l'aider à tout ranger. Elle l'avait ensuite accompagnée jusqu'au dortoir pour que Keira pose ses affaires, après quoi celle-ci lui avait tout naturellement proposé qu'elles déjeunent ensemble. Ce qu'Elena avait tout de suite accepté, bien entendu. Etrangement, le fait de passer le plus de temps possible avec sa rivale lui semblait tout à fait naturel.

Les deux jeunes filles s'installèrent donc dans la Grande Salle, qui était alors presque vide, étant donnée l'heure tardive à laquelle elles étaient arrivées. Mais le repas n'en fut que plus agréable pour Elena, qui aimait bien Keira mais qui se demandaient souvent comment la jolie blonde pouvait n'être jamais sujette à une crise de nerf, alors qu'elle supportait en permanence les piaillements et les gloussements de tous ses admirateurs et groupies.

Assez vite, la conversation dériva sur le grand dilemme du siècle : le couple potentiel Sirius Black / Keira Portman. À la grande joie d'Elena, cette dernière ne s'était toujours pas décidée à répondre aux avances du beau Gryffondor. Cependant, l'air sincèrement peiné qu'affichait celui-ci chaque fois qu'Elena lui faisait son rapport avait l'art de briser le cœur de la Serdaigle en au moins 4 287 morceaux.

— Mais ce que je ne comprends pas, dit Elena, c'est pourquoi tu ne tentes pas l'expérience, même si ça ne durait finalement qu'une semaine. Il ne te plaît vraiment pas ?

— Ce n'est pas ça le problème, c'est justement que si je faisais ça pour Sirius, il n'y aurait aucune raison pour que je ne sorte pas une semaine avec tous les garçons qui me l'ont demandé un jour, non ?

— Autrement dit, la moitié de Poudlard, railla Elena.

Keira rougit, mais ne démentit rien.

— Pourtant, enchérit Elena, ça lui ferait tellement plaisir, tu sais ?

— Je n'ai pas l'habitude de sortir avec quelqu'un juste pour lui faire plaisir.

— Hum ... Je vois.

— Mais bon, je peux encore y réfléchir, si tu veux. Peut-être que je vais soudainement avoir la révélation suprême que c'est l'homme de ma vie !

— On est à Poudlard, rien n'est impossible.

Elena tendit la main vers le cruchon de jus de citrouilles glacé, mais s'aperçut avec déception que celui-ci était vide.

— Tu as soif ? demanda Keira. Si tu veux, tu peux boire dans mon verre, je n'y ai presque pas touché.

— D'accord, merci.

Les vampires ayant généralement plus soif que tout le monde (et les demi-vampires ne faisant pas exception), Elena vida intégralement le verre avant de le rendre à sa voisine. Ensuite, elle patienta quelques minutes que Keira finisse son repas, et promena nonchalamment son regard tout autour de la salle. Elle remarqua que, juste en face d'elles, le groupe des Serpentards de 7ème année déjeunait lui aussi après tout le monde. Elena frissonna en les observant : ils faisaient vraiment froid dans le dos. Bellatrix Black-Lestrange par exemple, la cousine de Sirius, ne ressemblait en rien à son merveilleux parent. De ses yeux lourdement maquillés émanait toujours un regard sombre, où l'on lisait facilement toute son ambition et sa soif de pouvoir. De plus, comment quelqu'un de normalement constitué pouvait-il faire confiance à une fille fiancée dès sa naissance à Rodolphus Lestrange ? On pouvait quasiment voir les mots « Futur Mangemort » défiler en rouge sang sur le front de ce garçon.

À côté d'eux se tenaient Avery et Nott dont Elena n'avait jamais su les prénoms, Severus Snape et Evan Rosier. La jeune Serdaigle remarqua avec étonnement que celui-ci la regardait fixement. D'ailleurs, il avait de beaux yeux ... Mais non, elle se trompait, seule Keira attirait ainsi tous les regards masculins.

— Elena ! s'exclama une voix enjouée derrière elle, mettant fin à ses réflexions.

— Remus ? Toi aussi tu es en retard ?

— Non, je te cherchais. Il faut que je te parle tout de suite. Keira, demanda-t-il en se tournant vers l'Américaine, tu ne m'en veux pas si je te l'emprunte ?

— Je me débrouillerai toute seule, vous pouvez y aller.

— À tout à l'heure ! lança Elena alors que Remus l'entraînait déjà hors de la Grande Salle.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt à la chambre de la Serdaigle. Celle-ci s'assit sur son lit, et attendit que Remus veuille bien lui expliquer enfin la cause de cette exceptionnelle agitation.

— Alors ?

— Tu ne devineras jamais ce qui se passe.

— Sirius veut m'épouser ?

— Encore mieux que ça.

— Là, ça dépasse mes capacités d'imagination.

— James et Sirius sont persuadés que je suis fou amoureux de toi !

— Pardon ?

À son tour, Elena éclata de rire jusqu'à en avoir les larmes aux yeux.

— Mais ... mais ... qu'est-ce qui leur est passé par la tête ?

— D'après eux, c'est la suite logique d' « aimer passer du temps avec une amie ».

— N'importe quoi ... Enfin bon, c'est peut-être bien marrant, mais ça ne m'avance pas à grand-chose.

— Au contraire ! Réfléchis un peu ...

— Tu m'en demandes beaucoup, tu sais ?

— Quel est le meilleur moyen d'attirer l'attention d'un mec ?

— S'appeler Keira Portman ?

— Mais non ! Il faut le rendre jaloux ! Voyons Elena, tout le monde sait ça.

— Je suis donc l'exception qui confirme la règle. Tu sais, soupira la Serdaigle, je n'ai jamais eu droit a des conversations soi-disant typiquement féminines sur les 36 000 moyens de conquérir un mec, et éventuellement de le garder ensuite. Mais continue, j'ai du mal avec tes associations d'idées.

— Je vois ça ... Bon, je t'explique : si on fait semblant de sortir ensemble, et que j'en profite pour passer toutes mes soirées à raconter à Sirius et James à quel point tu es une fille merveilleuse et géniale ...

— Ah ! J'ai compris !

— Sincèrement, je commence à me demander si tu n'es pas blonde.

— Ciel, je suis découverte ! Tant pis, apparemment Sirius les aime bien, alors ...

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, chacun cherchant dans sa tête tous les meilleurs moyens de mettre leur plan à exécution.

— Au fait, fit soudain Elena, pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ? Ça ne t'apporte rien, à ce que je sache.

— Tu connais le principe de l'amitié ? Il s'agit d'aider les gens qu'on aime bien à être heureux.

— Oui, mais en l'occurrence, moi je ne t'aide pas. À moins que ...

— Quoi ?

— Dites-moi, Remus Lupin, êtes-vous bien sûr de n'avoir personne d'autre à rendre ... jalouse ?

— Moi ? Non, pas du tout.

— Tu as rougis !

— N'importe quoi !

— Inutile de le nier, Lupin, je suis la déesse de la perspicacité. Allez, avoue !

— Hors de question.

— Tu pourrais faire un effort, moi je t'ai tout dit pour Sirius. Dis seulement qui c'est.

— Non.

— Tu crois que je vais aller le crier sur tous les toits ? De toute façon, qui m'écouterait ? Et puis ça ferait mauvaise impression puisque je te rappelle qu'on est censés sortir ensemble. Allez, dis-moi au moins dans quelle Maison elle est.

Remus soupira profondément. Cette furie -qu'il aimait bien, quand même-, n'allait jamais le laisser tranquille.

— Poufsouffle, finit-il par lâcher.

— Ah ! Très intéressant. Bon, on va dire que ça suffit pour aujourd'hui, mais je veux un nouveau renseignement par jour. Ça marche ?

— C'est d'accord, acquiesça Remus en serrant la main d'Elena.

La cloche sonna quelques instants plus tard.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as maintenant ? interrogea Elena en rassemblant ses affaires.

— DCFM, et toi ?

— Soin aux créatures magiques. Dis, il va falloir que je songe à te donner une copie de mon emploi du temps.

— Pourquoi faire ?

— Je ne sais pas, je pensais que ça serait une bonne idée si tu essayais de venir me chercher à la sortie des cours pour porter mon sac, comme tout petit ami digne de ce nom, et puis qu'on parte ensemble faire une balade en amoureux ...

Remus la regarda d'un air perplexe mais amusé.

— Où est-ce que tu es allée chercher des idées pareilles ? Je croyais que tu étais passée à côté de ce passage de ton éducation.

— Intuition féminine, mon cher ...

Ils éclatèrent de rire avant de convenir que finalement, l'idée d'Elena n'était pas si mauvaise que ça. Ils se donnèrent donc rendez-vous deux heures plus tard, à la sortie de la salle d'Histoire de la Magie.

La simple pensée des têtes que feraient les filles de Serdaigles quand elles la verraient au bras de Remus Lupin accrocha aux lèvres d'Elena un sourire que rien ne put faire faiblir de toute l'après-midi. Alors que le professeur Brulopot les conduisait vers un enclos, Keira s'approcha d'elle.

— Qu'est-ce que Remus a bien pu te dire tout à l'heure pour te faire sourire comme ça ? demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

Elena regarda sa nouvelle amie et hésita à lui répondre. Elle aurait bien aimé la mettre dans le secret, mais si elle lui révélait qu'elle allait faire semblant d'être la petite amie de Remus Lupin, Keira allait forcément lui en demander la raison. Or lui avouer qu'elle était folle amoureuse de celui qui était fou amoureux de Keira n'était pas forcément la chose la plus stratégique à faire. Pour le moment.

— Tu verras tout à l'heure ... fit-elle donc d'un ton vague.

Au cours d'Histoire de la Magie, Elena se sentait exceptionnellement surexcitée. Cela pouvait paraître puéril, mais elle avait tellement hâte de retrouver Remus pour mettre leur plan à exécution ! Oh, si seulement ils pouvaient croiser innocemment Sirius ... Comment allait-il réagir ? Remus lui avait-il déjà annoncé la « nouvelle » ? Et James, Lily et les autres ? Est-ce que eux aussi étaient déjà au courant ? Toutes ces questions existentielles étant décidément nettement plus intéressante que le cours de Binns, Elena s'autorisa pour une fois à ne pas prendre de notes. Et tant pis pour sa réputation de Serdaigle studieuse.

Enfin, le cours s'acheva et les élèves purent sortir. Elena se précipita dehors la première et observa le couloir, le cœur battant.

Remus n'était pas là.

Sans doute avait-il oublié leur projet, ou bien renoncé à s'attirer les moqueries de tout Poudlard. Après tout, sortir avec Elena Wild n'allait certainement pas être considéré comme la conquête la plus glorieuse de l'histoire de Maraudeurs. Dépitée, la jeune fille baissa la tête. Tout autour d'elle, les élèves discutaient en petits groupes devant la porte de la salle, tous indifférents ...

— Bonsoir, ma belle, bonne journée ? s'exclama la voix douce de celui qui venait de prendre Elena dans ses bras.

— Remus ! Je commençais à croire que tu ne viendrais plus.

— Tu plaisantes ? Tu me manquais déjà. D'ailleurs, c'est Mac Gonagall qui m'a retenu : je pensais à toi et elle m'a donné une retenue pour inattention.

— Pauvre chéri ...

TOUS les 6ème années de Serdaigle regardèrent la scène d'un œil éberlué. Alors que certains garçons furent soudainement frappés par la révélation de l'existence de cette mignonne petite brune, la plupart des filles la dévisagèrent d'un air mauvais et jaloux. Seule Keira parvint à accrocher un instant le regard d'Elena pour lui faire un clin d'œil complice.

— Mission accomplie, murmura Elena à l'oreille de Remus.

— Parfait, maintenant je t'emmène chez les Lions. Ça t'ennuie de venir avec moi chercher ma cape ? demanda-t-il à voix haute. J'ai envie qu'on aille se promener dans le parc.

— Pas de problème, mon petit Rem', c'est une très bonne idée !

Riant sous cape, ils laissèrent là les Serdaigles médusés et partirent se cacher dans les couloirs pour laisser libre cours à leur hilarité.

— Tu as vu leurs têtes ? s'esclaffa Remus.

— J'ai cru que je n'allais pas résister à éclater de rire ! En tout cas félicitations Lupin, je ne pensais pas que tu jouais aussi bien la comédie.

— Je préférais quand tu m'appelais « mon petit Rem' » ...

— Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas les surnoms ?

— Sauf s'ils viennent de toi, ma jolie, chuchote et surtout quand ton prince charmant vient vers nous.

En effet, Elena entendit des éclats de voix très reconnaissables s'approcher d'eux. Avec un petit sourire, Remus lui passa un bras autour de la taille et ils s'éloignèrent en marchant le plus lentement possible. Elena en profita même pour poser sa tête sur l'épaule de Remus.

— Rem' ! Wild ! appela la voix de James.

— Attention Jamesie, rectifia Sirius, vu comment notre petit Rem' la tient, tu pourrais l'appeler par son prénom puisqu'elle entre dans la famille.

En les entendant, Remus et Elena se séparèrent, l'air gêné, faisant semblant d'avoir été surpris.

— Restez comme vous étiez, c'était tellement mignon ! fit Sirius.

Elena tenta de découvrir une pointe de jalousie et d'amertume dans la voix du beau Gryffondor, mais en vain.

— Je savais bien qu'on avait raison, pas vrai Jamesie ?

— Oui, quand je pense qu'il a osé nier pendant près de dix minutes !

— Il y a de quoi se sentir vexée pour Elena, non ?

— Tout à fait. Rem', fait des excuses à ta fiancée.

— Et vite.

— Au fait, bonjour Elena, tu vas bien ?

— Franchement James, comment pourrait-elle ne pas aller bien dans les bras du mec qu'elle adore ?

— En l'occurrence, glissa subtilement Elena, il y a ici deux personnes qui m'empêchent de me jeter sur lui ...

— Je crois que ça veut dire qu'on est de trop, James, fit Sirius.

« Ce n'est pas _toi_ qui est de trop, Black » pensa Elena avec un sourire. Mais malheureusement, Sirius ne parut pas saisir toute la subtilité de son allusion.

— Allez viens, Sir', laissons-les tranquilles.

— Bon, d'accord. Amusez-vous bien tous les deux ! Et ne faîtes pas trop de bêtises.

— J'essaierai de vous le rendre entier, c'est promis, assura Elena.

— C'est gentil, mais c'est plutôt pour toi qu'on s'inquiète, petite Serdaigle, fit Sirius avant de repartir avec un dernier clin d'œil.

Elena, restée seule avec Remus, regarda celui-ci d'un air perplexe.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il a voulu dire ?

— Quelque chose comme « fais attention, il est gentil mais parfois il mord », je suppose.

— C'est drôle, j'ai l'impression qu'on parle de moi.

Remus la regarda avec un sourire tendre, puis la prit chaleureusement dans ses bras.

— Allez, ne t'inquiète pas, on finira bien par l'avoir ton Sirius !

— J'espère ... murmura Elena.

— On la fait finalement notre petite promenade ?

— Avec plaisir ! Tant que ce n'est pas au clair de lune ...

— Il doit bien nous rester une petite demi-heure avant le coucher du soleil, viens !

Ils partirent donc marcher dans le parc, tranquillement, discutant de tout et de rien. Elena se sentait tellement bien avec Remus ! C'était le meilleur ami du monde, et elle qui n'en avait jamais eu avant lui ne parvenait toujours pas à croire à cette subite largesse du destin.

Puis, alors que l'astre solaire commençait de rougeoyer, ils durent se séparer.

— À demain, petit Rem'.

— La pleine lune est dans à peine plus d'une semaine ; entre monstres, on se soutiendra.

Elena l'embrassa sur la joue, puis partit vers la Forêt afin que les arbres sombres dissimulent sa nouvelle transformation en vampire sanguinaire ...

* * *

Après avoir quitté Elena et Remus, Sirius et James avaient eux aussi discuté un moment.

— Notre petit Rem' a fait un bon choix, tu ne trouves pas ? avait dit James.

— Il faut dire surtout qu'il a eu de la chance. Ça devient vraiment exaspérant, à la longue, ces filles qui nous résistent !

— Quelle modestie, vraiment ... Mais c'est clair mon vieux, t'as pas l'habitude.

— Tu peux parler Jamesie, avant Lily toi aussi ...

— Chut ! le coupa James, en observant le couloir d'un air soucieux, craignant que quelqu'un n'ait entendu le prénom de Lily Evans.

Sirius soupira affectueusement.

— Tu n'as toujours pas compris que tout Poudlard était au courant ? Et elle la première, d'ailleurs.

— Tu ... tu crois ? balbutia James.

— Mais évidemment Jamesie, tu es tout sauf discret !

Ah bon.

Le brun aux cheveux en batailles haussa les épaules mais afficha un air renfrogné.

— Sacrément agaçant, hein ? fit Sirius.

— Je ne te le fais pas dire, vieux frère.

— N'empêche, je n'en reviens pas que le petit loupiot se soit trouvé, alors qu'on est toujours célibataires !

— Peut-être ... tenta James.

— Quoi ?

— Tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait aller les voir ? Et le leur demander clairement ? Au moins, on serait fixés.

— T'es fou ? s'étrangla Sirius. Je ne suis pas suicidaire, moi !

— Avant, ça ne te dérangeai pas, remarqua James.

— Oui, mais avant j'étais certain qu'elles me tomberaient toutes dans les bras. Et en plus c'était vrai ! Mais là ...

— C'est plutôt angoissant, de se dire qu'on n'a aucune chance, non ?

— Clair. Pourtant, on ne peut pas non plus en rester là.

— Il faudrait leur parler.

— Après tout, elles seront peut-être touchées par notre sincérité et ...

— Bien un truc de filles, ça !

— On ne sait jamais, ça peut toujours marcher.

— Bon ...

Les deux garçons les plus demandés de Poudlard se tenaient maintenant dans le Hall du château. Les autres élèves affluaient vers la Grande Salle pour aller dîner, mais les deux filles qui hantaient les rêves des deux beaux bruns de Gryffondor n'apparurent pas.

— On se lance après le dîner ? proposa Sirius.

James inspira longuement, comme s'il se préparait à sauter en parachute.

— D'accord. Rendez-vous dans le dortoir.

Le pacte fut scellé par un sourire complice et une poignée de mains. James et Sirius prirent ensuite rapidement leur repas, puis quittèrent la Grande Salle et se séparèrent après un échange de « Bonne chance ! ».

**C'est fini ! (le prochain chapitre sera très long, je vous le promet). Et qu'est-ce que vous attendez tous, maintenant ? Le sondage !**

**Donc, je demande vos pronostics au sujet de Sirius et James.**

**Si vous pensez que :**

**— Lily dira oui et Keira également, tapez A**

**— Lily dira oui mais Keira dira non, tapez B**

**— Lily dira non mais Keira dira oui, tapez C**

**— Enfin, si vous croyez que je vais être assez cruelle pour que les deux filles osent dire non à nos deux Maraudeurs chéris, tapez D.**

**Et voilà ! Maintenant, je vais essayer d'employer les 12 minutes qui me restent avant que je ne quitte mon ordi tant aimé pour vous répondre. Je n'y arriverai jamais donc vous aurez probablement ce chap dans deux jours. Désolée.**

**Elizabeth Turner : **bonjour ! Je ne dirai pas de qui little rem' est amoureux, mais je suis très heureuse de voir que mon chap t'a globalement plu. Ça fait toujours plaisir. Et t'as vu, je vais un peu plus vite maintenant (mon autre fic en souffre mais bon) ! Donc voilà, je filoche bicoz ya plein d'autres RAR, désolée mais gros bisous. PS : je suis bien d'accord !

**Mimione : **coucou ! merci !

**Prongsynette : **donc tu trouves que Remus est classe, et pas les deux autres ? snif. J'aurais aimé que tout le monde soit parfait. Et après on va dire que je suis trop exigente, mais pas du tout ! Allez bisous merci pr la review

**Milla : **Tu étais à Naples ? waaah ... alors je t'excuse de ne pas avoir reviewé le chap précédent parce que je garde un souvenir mémorable des pizzas de Naples, même si quand j'y étais il pleuvait des cordes. Alors bon. Donc le rire de Remus ressemble en effet très fâcheusement à un foutage de gueule. C'est pas sérieux tout ça :)

**Jaelle :** tu sais quoi ? tu m'as énormément impressionnée ! parce que presque tous tes pronostics sont exacts, mais chut il faut pas le dire ;) donc voilà je n'ai rien d'autre à te dire, merci bcp de continuer à reviewer.

**Nonora : **t'as vu, Sirius est remonté en flèche dans les sondages ! Je compte sur toi pour les prochains à venir. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir montré Elena en vampire, j'essaie le plus possible mais ça devient vite dangereusement répétitif donc ... Enfin, il ne faut jamais s'excuser pour la longueur d'une review ! La suite est plus longue, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. À bientôt !

**Maamlily : **tu penses que Remus est fou d'Elena et qu'il se marre pour le cacher ? Euh ... théorie douteuse mais intéressante ! Tu penses (beaucoup, décidément) que ce cher eptit Rem' est le seul mec possible pour l'avenir d'Elena ? eh ben tu sais quoi, je vais me répéter. ;) bisous

**Lovemoi : **oui, j'ai envisagé aussi à un moment cette version de l'histoire. Maintenant, pour savoir si c'est la définitive ... Moi, sadique ? Jamais !

**Lapis-lazuli : **oui en effet Elena est très patiente, et surtout très courageuse d'endurer tout ce que Sirius lui dit de Keira ! Quant à la fille dont Remus serait amoureux, eh ben effectivement, elle existe !

**Kitou717 : **qu'est-ce que tu as pensé de cette fin de chapitre ? Sadique ou honnête ? Quand je dis qu'il faut sauver Sirius ou Remus dans les sondages, c'est une référence à la Star Académie ;) mais je ne fais pas de pub parce que cette émission devient de plus en plus nulle chaque année. Allez, à bientôt !

**Lyane : **je t'en voudrai pas de pas avoir reviewé le dernier chap ... si tu te rattrapes pour celui-ci :) et puis faut pas abuser, personne ne fait mieux que JKR (sauf Tolkien, d'un certain pdv, ou encore Alohomora qui écrit de vrais bijoux) et surtout pas moi. T'inquiète pas, je prends un grand soin de « Mumus » que j'adore aussi. Mais quant à le caser avec toi, j'avoue, je vais avoir du mal ! Bye

**Angelina johnson4 : **tu veux participer au fan-club d'Elena ? lol :D. Eh ben, le passage sur Rogue et le shampooing a eu du succès, et tu m'en vois ravie ! (auteur en transe sautillant devant son ordi). C'est vrai qu'un couple de monstres aurait été fun, mais j'avais pas très envie de tomber dans le psycho-pathétique. Et j'ai plus le courage de faire intégrer un nouveau perso à cette histoire ! Quoique peut-être qu'un jour, si j'ai le temps ... Merci beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup pour ton soutien qui me va droit au cœur.

**Caraibos : **mais personne ne reviewe le troisième chap ou quoi ... ? Elena sortant avec Sirius ... On en a parlé mais je peux me montrer tordue et ... Enfin, tu verras ! Bisous

**Vici Black : **tu tiens très bien ta réputation de revieweuse-qui-laisse-des-reviews-de-cinq-kilomètres. Eh oui, Snapie se prend toutes les blagues, mais bon tant pis pour lui il a cas se montrer sociable (et c moi ki dit ça !). Bon, sinon Remus n'est pas amoureux de Sirius (cette fic n'est pas un slash) ni de Mc Go (cette fic n'est pas un cauchemar) ... ni d'Elena. Désolée de contrecarrer toutes tes merveilleuses propositions. Keira/Sirius, ça va sérieusement avancer, ne t'inquiète pas pour eux. Elena/Remus, en théorie, ça reste « purement amical » (mdr). Bon, t'oublies pas le sondage et je te fais plein de bisous baveux. :D

**Alpo : **maintenant c'est presque officiel, Remus et Elena ne formeront pas un couple .. pour l'instant ! mais merci bcp pr tes encouragements, la suite arrive à une vitesse incroyable et merveilleuse, c'est-à-dire dès ce soir ! Bisous


	7. Souvenirs, souvenirs

**Bonjour bonjour ! Pour commencer, les résultats du dernier sondage :**

**Rappel des propositions :**

**Si vous pensez que :**

**— Lily dira oui et Keira également, tapez A**

**— Lily dira oui mais Keira dira non, tapez B**

**— Lily dira non mais Keira dira oui, tapez C**

**— Enfin, si vous croyez que je vais être assez cruelle pour que les deux filles osent dire non à nos deux Maraudeurs chéris, tapez D.**

**Sur 19 reviews (yeah ! progrès !), aucune voix pour A, 3 voix et demi pour B, 4 pour C, 6 et demi pour D et une folle qui a voté E, c'est-à-dire n'importe quoi. Moralité, vous êtes cruels et vous voulez que cette fic se rallonge. Et bien vous voulez que je vous dise ? La révélation principale de ce chapitre est que je suis une auteur extrêmement sadique ... **

Non.

Elles avaient dit non.

Keira Portman et Lily Evans avaient respectivement refusé de sortir avec Sirius Black et James Potter.

La nouvelle avait traversé Poudlard à la vitesse de Peeves poursuivi par Rusard, et tout le château était en ébullition ! Aucun des deux beaux Gryffondors ne s'était en effet déjà retrouvé dans une telle situation, alors les deux à la fois ! Bien sûr, les deux jeunes filles concernées faisaient partie de la très faible minorité de celles qui pouvaient se permettre de repousser ainsi les deux Maraudeurs, mais tout de même.

D'après les rumeurs, James était allé trouver Lily dans leur Salle Commune peu après le dîner :

_Flash back_

— _Evans ? Je pourrais te parler une minute ? demanda James, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres. _

— _Ça ne peut pas attendre un peu ? avait froidement répondu la rouquine, sans même lever les yeux du parchemin sur lequel elle travaillait. Je dois finir mon Arithmancie pour demain._

— _Tu auras le temps de faire ça plus tard ; je n'en ai pas pour longtemps mais c'est urgent._

— _Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? siffla la jeune fille d'un ton excédé, daignant enfin se retourner. _

— _Je préférerais qu'on sorte d'ici._

_Haussant les épaules, Lily quitta la Salle Commune avec James, puis suivit celui-ci dans une petite pièce où un feu d'enfer brûlait dans une majestueuse cheminée. L'éclat des flammes se reflétait sur de riches tapisseries brodées de rouge et d'or, qui recouvraient les murs._

— _Qu'est-ce que tu veux Potter ? Si c'est encore pour me demander de te couvrir auprès de Mac Gonagall pour un de vos coups ..._

— _Non, l'interrompit James, cette fois c'est vraiment important._

_Il s'approcha d'elle et lui prit les mains. Lily, mal à l'aise, leva les yeux sur lui, qui la dépassait au moins d'une tête. James plongea son regard dans le sien et y puisa tout le courage dont il avait besoin._

— _Lily, je ..._

_La jolie Gryffondor tressaillit. C'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait par son prénom. _

— _Ça fait longtemps que tu me plais, Lily. Tu es beaucoup plus belle et plus intelligente que toutes les autres filles avec qui je suis sorti, et je trouve qu'on va bien ensemble. Après tout, on est tous les deux Préfets. Alors ... est-ce que tu voudrais sortir avec moi ?_

_Le beau Maraudeur la regardait, son sourire séducteur toujours aux lèvres. Il avait fait l'effort de la démarche et des premiers pas, et la certitude que Lily ne pouvait maintenant plus rien lui refuser le remplissait d'orgueil. _

_Malheureusement pour lui, ce n'était pas exactement l'avis de la jeune Lionne. Le manque TOTAL de tact dont Potter faisait preuve la rendait malade. Son ton suffisant, sûr de lui ... _

— _C'est absolument hors de question, répondit-elle d'un ton qui se voulait froid, mais où sa rage se dissimulait mal._

_James, l'air totalement stupéfié, en resta sans voix. Lily en profita pour laisser éclater sa colère._

— _Tu oses me comparer à toutes tes prétendues « conquêtes », ces ridicules oies sans cervelle ? Tu crois que, parce que Dumbledore t'a nommé Préfet, je vais me jeter à tes pieds ? Tu ne comprends pas qu'au contraire, tu me dégoûtes un peu plus chaque jour ? Je te plais depuis longtemps, ô merveille ! ajouta-t-elle d'un ton ironique. Tu veux que je te dise, Potter ? Toi aussi, tu aurais pu me plaire si tu n'étais pas devenu un petit crétin prétentieux et arrogant, juste parce que tu sais jouer au Quidditch ! Alors une bonne fois pour toutes, mets-toi bien dans la tête que je ne serai jamais une potiche de plus que tu mettras dans une vitrine pour augmenter ta collection ! Bonsoir._

_Abasourdi par ce discours, James ne sut pas quoi répondre. C'était comme si son crâne était devenu un espace vide, où seules les paroles de Lily se répercutaient douloureusement. Le Gryffondor ne réagit que quand la jeune fille s'élança à grandes enjambées furieuses vers la sortie de la petite salle. Sans trop savoir ce qu'il faisait, James la rattrapa, l'obligea à se tourner vers lui et l'embrassa. Tout d'abord, Lily commença par se débattre, mais James la retenait fermement. Presque tendrement, malgré la brutalité de son agression, il lui caressait les cheveux, et Lily se laissa finalement aller. Cependant, dès qu'il la relâcha, elle le gifla de toutes ses forces, ses yeux brillants de fureur, puis s'enfuit en courant. _

_Le Maraudeur la regarda partir, envisageant d'aller se jeter dans le lac. Mais il changea d'avis une fois arrivé dans le Hall, et partit rejoindre Sirius dans leur dortoir, le cœur atrocement lourd._

Ce qu'ignorait James Potter, c'est qu'à l'instant où il prit cette sage décision de continuer à vivre, son meilleur ami était quant à lui déjà revenu au dortoir, en proie à une amère douleur.

_Flash Back :_

_Keira Portman quittait la Grande Salle entourée de ses amis et admirateurs, quand Sirius Black l'intercepta._

— _Keira ?_

— _Oui ? fit la trop jolie Serdaigle._

— _Est-ce que, hum ... est-ce que tu voudrais bien venir avec moi, s'il te plaît ? Je voudrais te parler._

_Ignorant les rires étouffés et les exclamations de ses groupies derrière elle, Keira accepta avec un étrange sourire. Un peu triste, comme résigné. Sirius la pris alors par la main et la conduisit à travers les couloirs. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la statue de Circé : c'était un endroit où le couloir se terminait dans une petite salle ronde. Un grand escalier de marbre longeait le mur en colimaçon, et un banc avait été sculpté dans la pierre même. Sirius y fit doucement s'asseoir Keira avant de s'installer à côté d'elle. _

_Les yeux noirs de la jeune fille se posèrent sur le Gryffondor, attendant calmement ce qu'il allait lui dire. D'autant plus qu'elle savait déjà quelles seraient ses paroles._

— _Keira, je pense que tu as compris pourquoi je t'ai amenée ici._

_Elle acquiesça d'un battement de paupières, et Sirius reprit d'un ton hésitant mais passionné : _

— _Je suis désolé ... Désolé de ne pas voir eu le courage de venir te parler franchement jusqu'à ce soir. D'habitude, ça ne me pose aucun problème, mais ... avec toi c'était différent. Tu es tellement plus ... tout ! À mes yeux, tu as toutes les qualités, belle Keira. Tu es merveilleuse, intelligente, drôle, adorable, ... _

_Il soupira, baissant la tête, puis reprit :_

— _Le problème, c'est que ... la perfection m'a toujours beaucoup intimidé. C'est pour ça que j'ai demandé à Elena de m'aider. Je suis désolé, si tu savais comme j'ai honte d'avoir été si lâche !_

_Osant lever les yeux sur elle, Sirius croisa un regard doux mais qui semblait infiniment mélancolique. Sidéré, il en sursauta. Sa déclaration était donc tellement désespérante ?_

— _Est-ce que ... quelque chose ne va pas ?_

_À sa grande stupeur, Keira éclata soudain en sanglots convulsifs._

— _Oh, Sirius ! s'écria-t-elle. J'aurais tellement aimé que ça soit possible ! Mais je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas ... Je n'ai pas le droit, je n'y arrive pas ! Si seulement vous pouviez comprendre que je n'en peux plus. Tous les jours, c'est de pire en pire, je n'arrive pas à résister, mais ça me fait tellement peur ! J'ai peur, Sirius, tellement peur ... Pourquoi fallait-il en plus que tu m'aimes ? _

_Interdit, Sirius la regardait pleurer sans avoir la moindre idée de ce dont elle pouvait parler. Mais l'affreuse impression de renforcer le chagrin de celle qu'il aimait tant lui déchirait le cœur._

— _Je suis désolé, Keira, vraiment désolé ... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_

— _Non, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, je sais que ce n'est pas ta faute. On ne peut pas résister, je le sais bien. Mais je n'arrive plus à supporter tout ça, Sirius, il faut que tu me laisses, que tu m'oublies ... Je t'en prie ! Si tu m'aimes vraiment, aide-moi !_

— _Mais contre quoi, Keira ? _

_Sans répondre, elle se mordit les lèvres. Son visage était maintenant baigné de larmes ; elle leva vers Sirius des yeux suppliants._

— _Ne me demande pas de te l'expliquer, je n'ai pas le droit ... Il ne faut pas que tu saches, personne ne doit savoir ! Oublie-moi, Sirius, ne cherche pas à comprendre. S'il te plaît._

_Le regard de Sirius était à présent tout aussi douloureux que celui de Keira. Il lui était impossible de renoncer à la jeune fille, et pourtant ..._

— _C'est d'accord. Je te laisserai tranquille, si c'est ce que tu veux._

— _Merci ... souffla Keira._

_Elle le quitta, et il resta seul au pied de l'escalier. _

_Après être demeuré prostré de longues minutes, Sirius regagna son dortoir, le cœur plus gros que la Terre entière._

James le trouva assis immobile sur son lit, et le rejoignit sans rien dire. Un échange de regards tacites leur suffit pour que chacun comprenne le chagrin de l'autre.

— C'est fini, dit seulement Sirius.

James hocha la tête, puis ils se séparèrent et refermèrent les rideaux de leurs lits respectifs. Cependant, aucun des deux amis ne parvint à trouver le sommeil.

Remus, qui rentra environ une heure plus tard, sut percevoir leur sombre état d'âme et les laissa se reposer en paix. Le cœur brisé d'un Maraudeur est quelque chose de très délicat.

* * *

Dès le lendemain, Remus quitta son dortoir à l'aube pour courir chez Elena et lui annoncer la nouvelle. Il la trouva dormant à poings fermés, et jugea qu'elle venait probablement de se coucher, mais la réveilla sans trop de remord. Un événement de cette importance ne pouvait vraiment pas attendre.

— Elena ! fit-il doucement.

— Mmmh ... laissez-moi ...

— C'est moi, Remus. Elena il faut absolument que tu te lèves.

La jeune fille ouvrit péniblement un œil ensommeillé.

— Qu'eskya ?

— Keira a dit non.

Elena ne sembla pas comprendre tout de suite ce que voulait dire son ami.

— Répète lentement s'il te plaît.

— Sirius a demandé hier soir à Keira de sortir avec lui, et elle lui a dit non.

— QUOI ?

Enfin, la Serdaigle bondit hors de son lit et se jeta sur Remus, les yeux grands ouverts.

— Tu te moques de moi ?

Le regard perçant et grave du Gryffondor l'abstint de répondre.

— Mais ... mais, balbutia Elena.

N'osant y croire, elle se laissa retomber sur son lit, les yeux dans le vague.

— Et comment va Sirius ? Il doit être désespéré, il l'aimait tellement ...

Remus sourit intérieurement en se disant que décidément, la petite Serdaigle devait être bien amoureuse de son beau Gryffondor, pour se soucier davantage du malheur de Sirius que du fait qu'elle avait à présent une sérieuse rivale en moins.

— On n'en a pas encore parlé, répondit-il, mais j'ai l'impression qu'effectivement il va vraiment mal. James aussi d'ailleurs.

— Evans ?

— Oui, elle ... Mais attends, tu savais que James était amoureux de Lily ? Je ne t'en ai jamais parlé !

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux, on ne me dit rien alors je devine ... Oh, si seulement je pouvais faire quelque chose pour Sirius, ajouta-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. C'est de ma faute, j'aurais dû mieux en parler à Keira, je ...

— Non Elena, l'arrêta Remus, ne commence pas à culpabiliser : ce n'est vraiment pas ta faute si Keira n'aime pas Sirius. Même avec plus de bonne volonté, je doute que tu aurais réussi à la convaincre.

— Peut-être mais ...

La jeune fille se prit la tête dans les mains.

— Merlin, si seulement je pouvais faire quelque chose !

Remus la regarda pensivement.

— Il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas, Elena.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu aimes autant Sirius ? Tu n'es pas une stupide potiche, je me doute bien que ce n'est pas seulement parce qu'il est _beau_. Et en plus, c'est tout sauf un simple béguin, non ? Alors ...

— C'est ... une histoire assez longue et plutôt compliquée, répondit Elena avec un sourire. Mais l'idée principale reste qu'en fait ... comment t'expliquer ? C'est juste que je l'aime parce qu'il est lui. Et je veux être avec lui.

— Raconte-moi ça, la pria Remus. De toute façon on a largement le temps pour les histoires.

— C'est sûr, si tu me réveilles à l'aube ... Je suis bonne pour m'endormir pendant un cours maintenant !

— Avoue que ça valait le coup.

— D'accord, mais il y a des limites.

— Bon, je te prie de m'excuser, petite Serdaigle. Tu veux bien me raconter ton histoire, maintenant ?

Elena lui sourit doucement, puis baissa un moment les yeux, à la recherche de ses souvenirs.

— Je crois que tout a commencé en troisième année, le soir du Bal Costumé d'Halloween.

— Ah, je m'en souviens, je n'avais pas pu y aller.

— Pourquoi ?

— Pleine lune.

— Pardon, j'avais oublié. C'était l'époque où vous n'étiez pas encore les rois de Poudlard.

— Ça remonte à loin ! se vanta Remus.

— Jeune présomptueux ... fit Elena en souriant légèrement. Enfin, pour tout te dire ...

_Flash Back :_

— _J'en reviens pas que t'ai pu me faire ce coup là !_

— _Mais puisque je te dis que je ne le savais pas !_

_Dans le dortoir des 3ème année de Gryffondor, Sirius Black pointait un doigt tremblant de rage vers James Potter._

— _C'est faux ! Je t'avais dit qu'Ashley venait au Bal avec moi !_

— _Quoi ? Mais tu dis n'importe quoi ! T'es vraiment d'une mauvaise foi ... _

— _Commence pas à m'insulter !_

— _Mais je comprends même pas comment tu oses m'accuser d'avoir fait ça ! Je te jure que quand je lui ai demandé, elle ne m'a rien dit._

— _C'est pas vrai ! T'étais juste jaloux parce que ça fait des mois que tu craques pour elle et t'as pas supporté qu'elle y aille avec moi !_

— _De toute façon, si elle t'avait vraiment préféré, elle m'aurait dit non, tu sais !_

_Rouge de colère, Sirius lança violemment un oreiller à la tête de celui qui, il en était sûr, ne serait plus jamais son ami, et avant que James n'ait repris ses esprits, Sirius avait foncé hors du dortoir et de la Salle Commune. Il courut aussi loin que possible des quartiers de Gryffondor, puis s'arrêta, essoufflé. Là, il mit les mains dans les poches et vagabonda sans but dans les couloirs du château, marmonnant et fulminant contre James. Il n'arrivait vraiment pas à croire que celui qui se prétendait son meilleur ami lui ait volé sa cavalière ! Et qu'après il ose en plus l'accuser, lui, de menteur, faisait enrager Sirius. _

_Ses pas le menèrent devant la statue de la sorcière borgne, bien connue pour son passage secret qu'avaient découvert les Maraudeurs un an plus tôt. Vivement, Sirius vérifia que personne ne l'observait puis murmura « _Dissendium !_ ». Le passage s'ouvrit et Sirius s'y engouffra, bien décidé à fuguer pour la soirée, puisqu'il ne pouvait décemment pas aller à un Bal sans cavalière. Mais à peine eut-il fait trois pas qu'il trébucha et s'étala de tout son long dans le sombre et étroit couloir. Jurant, il alluma sa baguette pour discerner ce qui avait causé sa chute : quelques bouteilles de Biéraubeurre alcoolisée, rapportées de leur dernière visite à Pré-Au-Lard et laissées là pour plus de discrétion._

_Le visage de Sirius s'éclaira d'un sourire. Le jeune homme attrapa une bouteille, la cacha sous sa cape, puis regagna finalement les couloirs de Poudlard. Il avait décidé que, plutôt que d'aller se cloîtrer au village, il allait noyer son chagrin dans la douce boisson. Et pour cela, un seul endroit possible : sous le saule pleureur, près du lac de Poudlard. C'est là que les Maraudeurs avaient l'habitude de se cacher quand ils passaient la nuit hors de leur dortoir._

_Arrivé dehors, Sirius nota que le soleil n'allait plus beaucoup tarder à se coucher, mais que le paysage restait néanmoins très lumineux. Il avait tellement hâte d'échapper définitivement aux curieux qui pouvaient toujours depuis les fenêtres du château qu'il se mit à courir. Mais quand il parvint près du saule, il s'arrêta net. Il y avait déjà quelqu'un. Une jeune fille aux longues anglaises brunes, qui portait une étrange robe verte. Sirius eut un moment l'impression que cette robe avait été taillée dans des rideaux. La fille , assise par terre de sorte que sa grande robe s'étale tout autour d'elle, ne semblait pas avoir remarqué sa présence, mais Sirius était bien décidé à profiter de cet endroit, quitte à la faire partir._

— _Euh ... Salut !_

_Elle se retourna en sursautant et le regarda de ses grands yeux d'un vert doré._

— _Salut._

— _Je te dérange ?_

— _Non, ça va._

— _Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toute seule ?_

— _Je me sentais un peu mal tout à l'heure, et je crois que je n'irai pas au Bal ce soir, mais j'avais envie d'un peu d'air frais. Et toi ?_

— _Je me suis disputé avec un copain, je suis venu ici pour être un peu seul ..._

— _Oh ! Tu veux ... que je m'en aille ?_

— _Non, l'arrêta aussitôt Sirius, tu ne me déranges pas._

_Il lui adressa un sourire éclatant, et elle sembla un peu moins mal à l'aise._

— _Je peux m'asseoir à côté de toi ?_

— _Oui, bien sûr._

_Sirius se laissa tomber à ses côtés, face au lac calme et immobile._

— _Tu t'appelles comment ?_

— _Elena, et toi c'est Black, non ?_

— _Oui, mais je préfère Sirius._

— _Moi aussi, murmura Elena. Tu es à Gryffondor ?_

— _C'est ça, chez les Lions. Les meilleurs ! ajouta-t-il fièrement. _

_Il faut dire que Gryffondor gagnait invariablement la Coupe des Quatre Maisons depuis trois ans._

— _Moi, je suis un oiseau._

— _Serdaigle ?_

_Elle acquiesça d'un sourire, mais l'air se rafraîchissait rapidement et elle frissonna._

— _T'as l'air d'avoir froid, tu veux ma Cape ? proposa Sirius. _

— _Ça serait un peu stupide, puisque après c'est toi qui va avoir froid._

— _On peut quand même partager._

_Il se rapprocha d'elle et passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour la recouvrir de sa cape. La petite Serdaigle rougit timidement, baissa les yeux et remarqua quelque chose._

— _C'est une bouteille de Biéraubeurre ? demanda-t-elle, les yeux brillants. J'en ai goûté hier, quand on est allés à Pré-Au-Lard. Mais c'est là que je me rends compte que j'aurais mieux fait d'en rapporter un tonneau ..._

— _Tu en veux ? De toute façon, j'étais venu ici pour en boire. Et puis, ça te réchauffera._

— _Je crois que de ce point de vue là, ça va très bien, mais je veux bien en boire un peu, merci !_

— _Fais attention, elle est alcoolisée._

_Cela ne sembla pas troubler la jeune fille qui but quelques longues gorgées avec délices._

— _C'est encore meilleur ! remarqua-t-elle._

— _Peut-être, mais ce n'est pas vraiment digne d'une petite fille sage et raisonnable, la taquina Sirius._

— _Tu sais, je bois un peu de toutes sortes de choses. Et je ne suis pas petite._

— _Si._

— _Non._

— _Si, tu es plus petite que moi._

— _T'es pas une référence. _

— _Je dois prendre ça comment ?_

_Elena éclata de rire, et Sirius en profita pour la serrer encore davantage dans ses bras. Parce que décidément, son parfum sentait très bon. Ils durent d'ailleurs avoir une crise de télépathie, car à cet instant Elena posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Sirius en murmurant :_

— _J'adore ton parfum, tu sais ?_

— _J'allais dire la même chose. C'est quoi le tien ?_

— _Un secret._

_Le Gryffondor sourit. En fait, il ne regrettait pas du tout qu'elle soit restée avec lui. _

_Ils restèrent un moment ensemble, à contempler le lent et magnifique coucher de soleil en bavardant, en riant ou en buvant (nda : si jeunes, et déjà alcoolos ...). Au bout d'un moment cependant, Elena commença à s'agiter._

— _Il va falloir que je m'en aille._

— _Où tu vas ? Je croyais que tu n'allais pas au Bal ?_

— _Oui, mais j'ai promis à une amie de l'aider à se coiffer et ..._

— _Elle demandera à quelqu'un d'autre ; allez, reste, s'il te plaît !_

_Elena soupira._

— _C'est pas juste, j'aurai pu partir si tu n'avais pas d'aussi beaux yeux bleus._

— _Eh ! D'habitude c'est les mecs qui font les compliments ! Je ne t'aurai pas demandé de rester si tu n'avais pas d'aussi beaux yeux verts !_

— _C'est gentil ..._

— _Je sais. Au fait, qu'est-ce c'est que cette robe que tu portes ?_

— _Oh, ça ... Comme je n'avais pas prévu que je serai malade, je me suis offert cette robe parce que j'adore Scarlett O'Hara._

— _Qui ça ?_

— _Une héroïne de roman moldu._

— _Tu es d'origine Moldue ?_

— _Non, mais j'adore ce qu'ils écrivent. _

— _Tu me le prêteras, ton bouquin ?_

— _Ça m'étonnerait que ça te plaise, ce ne sont que des histoires d'amour._

— _Pour ça, on n'a pas besoin des romans moldus._

_Elena leva des yeux surpris vers Sirius, dont le visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du sien. Le beau brun la regarda droit dans les yeux, se pencha doucement vers elle et ..._

— _SIRIUS ! SIR' ! Où est-ce que t'es ? Allez, viens !_

_La voix de James rompit le charme magique qui entourait Elena et Sirius. Ils se séparèrent rapidement et prirent un air gêné, puis Sirius se leva pour trouver James._

— _Je suis là, vieux._

— _Ah, enfin, ça fait des heures que je te cherche ! Ecoute, je suis désolé pour Ashley, je ..._

— _Attends une minute, l'arrêta Sirius._

_Il se retourna pour demander à Elena de l'attendre, mais constata avec stupeur que celle-ci avait disparu. Dans le parc de Poudlard, il n'y avait plus que les deux Gryffondors. Le soleil s'était finalement couché, et un aigle noir planait dans le ciel azuré. _

_Quelques jours plus tard, Sirius avait recroisé cette petite Serdaigle - dont malheureusement il ne se souvenait pas du nom - et lui avait dit bonjour de loin. Il l'avait ensuite oubliée. Pas elle._

**Vos impressions ? Le sondage de ce chapitre ne sera pas en rapport direct avec cette fic. La question est donc :**

**Est-ce que cela vous gênerait beaucoup si je ne répondais plus qu'aux reviewers qui posent des questions ? C'est que ça me permettrait de poster un peu plus vite ... En tout cas, si vous y êtes absolument opposés, je vous répondrai toujours, ne vous inquiétez pas ! **

**Gros bisous à tous et un très grand merci pour toutes vos reviews ! On a passé le cap des 100, je n'en reviens pas, mon autre fic _The Diary-Le Journal _est en train de se faire dangereusement rattraper ...**

**Vici Black :** très belle performance, en effet, pour la longueur de la review ! Donc voilà, j'espère que tu as repéré que certains fans voulaient s'officialiser dans le fan-club, non ? Et tes partiels, comment ça s'est passé finalement ? Repose-toi bien maintenant, et écris nous plein de petits bijoux. Si tu veux fonder le FCE, essaie de caser un B dedans, ds le genre « Beau Fan-Club d'Elena » ! non ? Keira ne peut pas sortir avec Sirius parce que l'auteur le lui interdit et en plus il lui arrive un truc vachement sadique donc voilà. L'amoureuse de Remus est une fille très bien, ne te fais pas de soucis à ce sujet :) Tellement bien d'ailleurs que si Remus parvient à la conquérir, elle en aura rien à fiche qu'il soit un petit loupiot cruel et sanguinaire. Brave petite Poufsouffle. Quant à James et Lily, je crois que leur scène t'a rassasié :) Bisous

**Brunette :** Tu n'es pas obligée de répondre aux sondages. Tu es adorable de dire que ma fic te plait tant. Tu as le droit de penser que seule la merveilleuse petite Kyana qui n'es hélas pas un personnage de ma création est la seule à être digne de notre merveilleux petit Remus adoré. Tu as aussi le droit de l'avoir visiblement confondue avec Keira ou Elena, je sais pas trop ce que tu avais dans la tête. En revanche, je suis désolée de t'affirmer qu'Elena ne tombera PAS amoureuse de Voldie. Gros bizz :)

**Mchoute : **aime-moi toute ta vie : Rosier n'est pas le dernier recours d'Elena au cas où Sirius ne l'aimerait jamais. Mais chui dsl de te décevoir : ça va être TRES dur pour Elena et Remus de faire une promenade au clair de lune. Ils vont se bouffer l'un l'autre ça va être affreusement gore. L'amour vit d'espoir oui ... pourtant dans certains cas il survit quand il n'y en a plus. Etrange, n'est-ce pas ? Et ta pauvre sœur qui s'est fait mordre par un vampire (est-ce par hasard elle tentait pas de graver ses initiales sur le dos du vamp en question ?). L'inspiration, hélas, s'est brusquement ralentie et mes 12000 devoirs en prévision l'ont presque achevée. Bisous :)

**Kitou717 : **salut ! tu ne rates rien en n'écoutant pas la star'ac, tu sais ? en tout cas merci de prendre le tps de vérifier que tu me mets bien des reviews c adorable :) à bientôt

**Tilyna : **c'est drôle, mes lecteurs sont aussi sadiques que moi :)

**Milla1 : **voir RAR précédente lol bon je sais que l'idée de rendre Sir' jaloux ne marche pas encore très bien mais patience ...

**Draco-tu-es-à-moi :** g adoré la scène dramatique que t'as écrite ds ta review ! terrible, vraiment ! tu sais, je veux bien que tu viennes me teindre en blond platine, moi, faudra juste que tu me trouves avant. Ha ha !

**Love-moi : **c bête, le D s'est en effet réalisé mais l'auteur va p-e s'arranger pr que les histoires finissent bien quand même ...

**Jaelle :** si, si, on savait tous bien sûr que tu étais la meilleure ! désolée de ne pas avoir fait C, mais ça s'est tt de même accélerré pour Keira et Sirius. J'espère que ça te va comme ça !

**Estelwing : **merci beaucoup, et sache que tu n'es pas la seule sadique :)

**Mimione : **quand j'en ai le temps, je mets un point d'honneur à répondre à mes reviews puisque vous me faites tous trop plaisir à chaque fois ! merci bcp donc

**Ilyria : **qu'est-ce que je disais ? vous aimez voir les autres souffrir, bande de reviewers cruels ! (ok, ok, je peux parler)

**Lyane : **Et voilà, Sirius va p-e enfin se décider à arrêter de soupirer pour Keira puisqu'elle a refusé. Non, ni Elena, ni Remus, ni l'auteur n'ont pensé qu'ils devraient finir par s'embrasser ... mais c intéressant, je note, je note !

**Nonora : **chui désolée que Lily ait dit non à James mais il faut se souvenir qu'ils sont de toute façon en 6ème année et que d'après la grande déesse suprême (J.K.R.) ils ne sortiront ensemble que lors de leur dernière année. Un peu de respect, quand même ! Ecris à Vici Black qi tu veux t'inscrire au fan-club, c'est elle qui est nommée grandé gérante. Merci pour ta review et à bientôt

**Caraibos : **attendre à la porte après les cours ... bizarrement ça ne me rappelle rien, mais alors RIEN du tout ... (« hem hem VRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAC » hurle mon cerveau brumeux) je suis fatiguée en ce moment :)

**Maxfoy : **c'est dingue, j'aurais jamais pensé que vous seriez aussi nombreux à aimer autant ma fic ! ça me fait super plaisir, même si j'ai peur qu'en réalité elle ne dure plus très très très longtemps ... enfin, tout est relatif


	8. C'est un beau roman

**Bon, je suis franchement désolée parce que ce chapitre est très, voire beaucoup trop court, mais c'est parce que la scène qui va suivre est très importante et très longue, d'ailleurs je suis en train de remarquer qu'à mon avis, on a bien dépassé la moitié de cette fic. Enfin rien n'est sûr, on verra pour la suite mais ... Toujours est-il que voilà, un petit chapitre de transition en exclusivité pour vous ce soir ! Rassurez-vous, la suite sera mieux.**

**Chapitre 7 : C'est un beau roman ...**

— C'est une belle histoire ... murmura Remus quelques instants après qu'Elena s'est tue.

— Tu trouves ? Elle m'a toujours déprimée. Surtout la fin.

Remus sourit affectueusement à la jeune fille, puis la prit dans ses bras.

— Allez petite fille, ça ne sert à rien de se morfondre dans ses souvenirs. Et puis maintenant, regarde les choses du bon côté : ton beau Sirius reste célibataire !

— Pff ... soupira Elena. Célibataire, peut-être, mais surtout totalement déprimé !

— Je croyais que c'était ton plan au début : persuader subtilement Keira de refuser, puis accueillir innocemment Sirius dans tes bras consolateurs. Non ? Pourtant, ça avait l'air sympa. En plus, Keira a choisi toute seule de lui dire non.

— Je sais, mais même si je le consolais, son cœur resterait toujours attaché à Keira.

— Ça peut évoluer, il te suffit d'être patiente.

— Attendre, toujours attendre ! s'énerva Elena. Je commence à en avoir assez, moi, d'attendre éternellement ! Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit Keira qu'il aime ? C'est tellement injuste, tout le monde ne voit que Keira Portman dans cette école ! Aucune autre fille ne pourrait se payer le luxe de laisser Sirius Black languir à ses pieds. Et moi, moi j'en ai marre, Remus ! Pourquoi est-ce que Sirius ne s'intéresse pas à moi ? Je lui plaisais, le soir d'Halloween, et si James n'était pas venu il s'en souviendrait, lui aussi ! J'aimerais tellement comprendre pourquoi il m'a oublié si vite, alors que je suis invariablement folle de lui ...

Remus contempla silencieusement ce subit accès de rage qui, joint à un sérieux complexe d'infériorité par rapport à Keira, avait mis à bout les nerfs fatigués d'Elena. Il posa ensuite les mains sur ses épaules, la regardant fixement jusqu'à ce qu'elle lève la tête et que leurs yeux se croisent. Peu à peu, les doux yeux verts d'Elena se remplirent de larmes, et la jeune fille se laissa tomber contre le torse de Remus. Celui-ci prit la Serdaigle dans ses bras et la berça doucement, lui murmurant des mots incompréhensibles mais apaisants. Les larmes roulaient doucement sur les joues d'Elena, emportant à la fois sa fatigue et son chagrin.

— Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû te réveiller si tôt. Tu as besoin de sommeil.

— Non, je t'assure ...

— Retourne-te coucher, petite Elena, ou je t'assomme. Qu'est-ce que tu as comme cours ce matin ?

— Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et Enchantements, fit Elena tout en obéissant docilement.

— Alors j'irai voir Miller et Flitwick pour leur dire que tu seras absente.

— Remus, je ...

— Toi, coupa le Gryffondor, tu te tais, tu dors, et tu rêves de ton prince charmant. C'est bien compris ?

— Je vais essayer.

— Je te fais confiance. Allez, il faut que j'aille consoler James et Sirius maintenant.

— À bientôt, Rem'. Merci.

Remus quitta la chambre d'Elena et retourna vers son dortoir. Cette fois, il y avait déjà plus de monde dans les couloirs, puis dans la Salle Commune, mais ni Sirius ni James n'avaient quitté leur chambre. Assis tous les deux sur le lit de Sirius, enroulés dans des couvertures, ils chuchotaient avec un air de petits garçons tristes. Ce qu'ils étaient, en fait. Entendant entrer Remus, ils interrompirent leur conversation et levèrent la tête en même temps.

— Où est-ce que t'étais, Rem' ? On ne t'a pas entendu rentrer hier soir.

— Avec Elena. Mais rassurez-vous, ajouta-t-il précipitamment en voyant la tête de ses deux amis, j'ai dormi ici. Seul. Normalement, quoi.

Les deux autres hochèrent la tête avec un faible sourire puis, comme Sirius ne paraissait pas en état de tenir une conversation, James s'auto-désigna comme leur porte-parole.

— Et pour nous ... tu sais ?

— Oui, répondit Remus.

Il y avait longtemps que James et Sirius ne s'étonnaient plus de voir que Remus percevait la plupart de leurs émotions, et ils étaient la veille au soir si bouleversés, que cela avait dû être un jeu d'enfant pour le loup-garou de tout comprendre.

— Et qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

— Sérieusement, je n'y ai pas encore réfléchi. Mais je suis franchement et sincèrement désolé pour vous, les gars.

— Facile à dire, grogna Sirius dans son coin, toi tu as Elena !

James lui jeta un regard désapprobateur, mais Remus lui fit signe qu'il ne s'en formalisait pas. Sirius avait toujours eu tendance à s'en prendre aux autres quand il n'allait vraiment pas bien, ce n'était jamais que très passager. Il eut cependant bien envie de répondre que d'une part, Sirius aurait pu lui aussi avoir Elena rien qu'en claquant des doigts, et d'autre part, que justement ce n'était pas vraiment avec Elena qu'il rêvait de passer sa vie. Mais tout ça, il ne le dit pas.

— Ce n'est pas pour autant que je ne peux pas être désolée, Padfoot. Aux dernières nouvelles, j'étais votre ami, et il s'avère que quand mes amis ne vont pas bien ça me mine le moral.

Sirius baissa la tête en rougissant.

— Excuse-moi, Rem', je ne pensais pas ce que je disais ...

— Je sais, fit affectueusement Remus. C'est bien pour ça que je ne t'en veux pas.

— Bon, intervint James, puisque tout le monde s'aime dans cette pièce, est-ce que quelqu'un a une idée pour que notre gros toutou préféré arrête de déprimer ?

Sirius lui adressa un regard assassin, mais Remus l'empêcha de sauter à la gorge de James en reprenant la conversation :

— Si je peux me permettre, enfin d'ailleurs je suppose que j'ai la permission de m'opposer à ce que Sirius devienne un grand criminel et finisse à Azkaban nda : vous le croirez jamais mais j'ai presque pas fait exprès d'écrire cette phrase ... il y a de la prédestination dans l'air, tu me surprend un peu Jamesie. Je croyais que vous étiez deux à déprimer, il s'est passé quelque chose de nouveau avec Lily ?

Curieusement, James se mit à rougir et chercha ses mots quelques instants avant de répondre.

— En fait, vous allez trouvez ça stupide, mais ... J'ai comme le sentiment bizarre que, même si Lily m'a repoussé hier soir, on va forcément finir ensemble un jour ou l'autre nda : qu'est-ce que je vous disais, prédestination ... Je ne sais pas si vous comprenez, mais quand je l'ai embrassée, j'ai plus ou moins senti qu'elle en avait autant envie que moi. Même si je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi elle m'accuse d'être orgueilleux, parce qu'enfin, toute cette école SAIT que je suis le meilleur joueur de Quidditch, non ?

Sirius et Remus échangèrent des regards amusés.

— En fait Jamesie, fit Sirius, je crois qu'on te comprend très bien. Rem' peut peut-être le sentir plus facilement mais même moi j'ai l'impression que Lily et toi, vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre.

— C'est vrai ? s'exclama James d'un ton plein d'espoir.

— Oui, répondit Remus, mais il ne faut pas non plus croire qu'elle va te tomber comme ça dans les bras. Elle n'a pas totalement tort et il va falloir que tu fasses des efforts pour la séduire, Jamesie.

— Mais je ne fais que ça !

— Je parle d'efforts qui la toucheraient, elle, personnellement. C'est vrai que depuis que tu as commencé à jouer au Quidditch, on n'a presque toujours jamais perdu un seul match, mais Lily déteste justement que tu t'en vantes comme ça. Il faudrait que tu lui montres à quel point tu es en réalité faible et vulnérable, et comment tu as besoin d'elle.

— Les filles adorent ça, certifia Sirius. Enfin, la plupart.

— Vous ... vous croyez vraiment ? Bon. Au moins, je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire. Merci pour vos conseils, les gars.

— Et bon courage pour les mettre en pratique !

— Ah, oui, j'avais oublié ce petit détail insignifiant.

Remus et Sirius échangèrent un regard du plus pur style « C'est pas gagné ... » mais adressèrent à James des sourires encourageants. Après quoi Sirius rabattit les couvertures sur lui et se laissa tomber sur le lit en soupirant.

— Et pour moi ? Vous n'auriez pas un remède miracle ?

— Pour ça, j'aimerais bien avoir les détails, demanda Remus. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle t'a dit non, exactement ?

— Je ne sais pas trop, en fait, je n'ai absolument rien compris de ce qu'elle me disait. Elle avait l'air d'avoir peur de quelque chose, ou de quelqu'un qui lui interdisait de sortir avec moi. J'ai voulu lui poser des questions, mais elle m'a supplié de ne pas chercher à comprendre et de l'oublier ... comme si c'était aussi simple !

Remus fronça les sourcils, l'air soucieux. Le comportement de Keira était très étrange, d'autant plus que la jeune fille lui avait toujours semblé faire preuve d'une normalité tout à fait exemplaire. Que lui arrivait-il donc ?

— Il faudrait peut-être faire des recherches, fit James, elle n'avait pas l'air dans son état normal et ...

— Non, coupa fermement Sirius. Tout ce qu'elle m'a demandé, c'est justement de ne pas faire ça. Elle avait vraiment peur que je comprenne, vous voyez ? Et si c'est la seule que chose que je peux faire pour elle, je le ferai. Si vous l'aviez vue, vous comprendriez, mais ...

— D'accord, trancha Remus, on ne posera plus de questions. De toute façon, ça m'étonnerait que son état passe inaperçu jusqu'à la fin de l'année prochaine, peut-être que d'ici-là on en saura plus.

Sirius hocha lentement la tête, sans rien dire.

— Bon, finit par dire James après quelques instants de silence, et toi Rem', tu en es où avec Wild ?

— Elena, corrigea machinalement Sirius. Vraiment, Jamesie, tu pourrais faire un effort.

— Je suis d'accord, approuva Remus avec un curieux sourire aux lèvres.

Peut-être qu'après tout, le tombeur de ces dames n'avait pas totalement oublié le soir d'Halloween, en 3ème année ...

— Eh bien pour tout vous dire, c'est vraiment une fille géniale. Elle est adorable, drôle, intelligente, jolie ...

— C'est drôle, murmura Sirius, on dirait que tu parles de Keira. Sauf qu'elle, elle n'est pas jolie, elle est divine.

Ou peut-être que si.

— Dis-moi, vieux frère, je croyais que Keira t'avait imploré de ne plus penser à elle ...

— Quoi ? Je ne fais qu'énoncer les plus strictes vérités du monde.

— Sirius ...

— Bon, d'accord. Mais comment voulez-vous que j'y arrive en moins de 24 heures ? Laissez-moi au moins un peu de temps, c'est déjà assez dur comme ça.

— Tu penses en avoir pour combien de temps ?

— Je ne sais pas ...

— Tu devrais peut-être essayer de te changer les idées avec quelqu'un d'autre, glissa subtilement Remus. Non ?

— J'aimerais bien, mais le problème c'est que j'ai beau regarder toutes les filles de cette école, j'ai l'impression qu'il n'y en a pas une qui arrive à la cheville de Keira.

— Ce n'est qu'une impression, assura James.

— Jamesie, soupira Remus, ce n'est pas parce que t'es fou d'Evans qu'elle est parfaite ...

— Mais comment est-ce que t'as deviné que je pensais à elle ?

— Je sais pas, mon sixième sens peut-être.

— Je parlerais plutôt d'intuition féminine, le taquina Sirius.

Les yeux dorés de Remus se rétrécirent immédiatement et il jeta un regard noir à son ami qui se retenait difficilement de rire.

— Rappelle-toi en combien de temps je te mets au tapis, et répète un peu ça si tu l'oses, chien galeux !

— Eh !

— Quoi ?

— Je t'interdis de me parler comme ça !

— Qu'est-ce que j'ai _encore_ fait ? Prongs, j'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

— Non, répondit James d'un air innocent, je crois que tu n'as fait qu'énoncer les plus strictes vérités du monde.

— Traître ... siffla Sirius.

Les deux autres éclatèrent de rire, avant de recevoir chacun un oreiller vigoureusement lancé par Sirius. Une seconde plus tard, ils étaient sur lui, l'étouffant sous lesdits oreillers tout en le chatouillant, torture proprement inhumaine s'il en est.

— Pitié ! Pitié ! implora le malheureux brun entre deux éclats de rire.

— Tu as entendu quelque chose, Rem' ?

— Je crois qu'il en redemandait.

— C'est bien ce que j'avais compris, confirma James en redoublant de chatouilles.

Au bout de quelques instants, néanmoins, ils relâchèrent le pauvre Sirius qui, suffocant et se tenant le ventre, avait du mal à tenir debout.

— Vous êtes ... cruels ! souffla-t-il.

— C'était pour ton bien.

— Tu pourrais nous remercier.

— C'est beau la ... franche camaraderie.

Remus et James se regardèrent d'un air satisfait. Au moins, ils étaient parvenu à ce que Sirius ne pense plus à Keira pendant au moins quelques minutes. Un exploit.

**Voilà, voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Il s'en passe un peu plus dans le prochain chapitre (révélations inédites sur l'amoureuse de Remus !), mais ça sera surtout dans le chapitre 9 que se jouera la scène décisive (et non pas finale) de cette histoire. Merci pour vos nombreuses reviews (12), et à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures !**

**Lapis lazuli : **en effet, c'est surtout pour que cette histoire existe que James a dérangé cette merveilleuse scène sous le saule pleureur. Cette suite est venue tard, je sais, mais les vacances m'ont ralentie puisque je n'ai pas eu accès à un ordi pendant deux semaines, mais j'aime toujours vous répondre, finalement ! Bye

**Elizabeth Turner : **coucou ! La raison de la peur de Keira se révélée dans le chapitre Bzz bzz, et sera très importante pour l'avenir de cette pauvre fille que l'auteur aimait bien, c'est triste. Bisous et PS : désespérante

**MLT : **écris à vici Black si tu veux t'inscrire au fan-club, je crois qu'une review lui plairait. Je suis très contente que tu en sois venue à supporter le couple Elena-Sirius, ça fera plaisir à la petite Serdaigle :) bisous

**Cloblack : **le processus par lequel Sirius s'intéressera à Elena sera encore plus tordu que la remontée en surface d'un souvenir ...

**Jessilia : **Merci énormément, tes compliments m'ont fait trop, trop, trop plaisir ! Et si Sirius a oublié Elena, c'est bien pour que je puisse écrire cette histoire, et aussi parce que -je tiens à le rappeler pour me légitimer un peu- il était un peu bourré ce soir-là.

**Nonora :** Si un jour j'écris un livre, ça sera la grande fête et je le crierai sur tous les toits ! J'espère moi aussi qu'Elena aura l'amour de Sirius. Mais le truc, c'est que je sais tout et je suis toute-puissante ! c'est trop bien !

**Morganna : **Je sais qu'ils sont adorables, mais Remus ne va pas finir avec Elena. Désolée ...

**Lily Nido : **eh oui, c'est avec Sirius que finira la petite Serdaigle (mais de laquelle est-ce que je parle ?). Quant à la poufsouffle de Remus, vous saurez tout au prochain chapitre.

**Zoé 2 : **tu ne sais pas encore à quel point chui sadique, ma petite zoé. La demande pourrie de James était faite exprès pour être expressément repoussante. Le mystère de Keira est trop mystérieux pour être dévoilé maintenant, et Sirius oublie Elena pour faire plaisir à l'auteur :) bisous ma petite choute


	9. Projets d'avenir proche

**Vous n'y auriez jamais cru ? Moi non plus ! Voilà pourtant le chapitre 8 de l'Aigle Noir. Il faut dire que j'ai tellement adoré écrire le suivant que ça ne m'a pris que quelques jours. Comme il faut immédiatement que j'aille travailler, je vous enverrai plus tard les réponses à vos reviews. En attendant, merci beaucoup de continuer à me lire, j'espère que ça vous plaît toujours ! À bientôt, je vous embrasse tous.**

**Chapitre 8 : Projets d'avenir proche**

En effet, à mesure que le temps passa, ce genre d'exploits se fit de plus en plus rare.

De son côté, Elena était parvenue à extorquer de nombreuses informations sur l'ex-mystérieuse jeune fille que Remus aimait. Ainsi, elle avait appris que la belle Poufsouffle était blonde et bouclée, légèrement rêveuse, très proche de la nature et fidèle amie d'Hagrid, mais aussi qu'elle était préfète de sa Maison et avait les yeux gris. De tout cela, Elena avait rapidement conclu qu'il s'agissait de la petite Tina Madley, discrète mais adorable selon tous ses proches. Elle-même ne connaissait que très peu la jeune fille, mais Remus lui avait avoué que depuis deux ans, il observait de loin sa jolie Tina et avait appris énormément de choses sur elle, sans jamais toutefois avoir le courage de venir lui parler.

Elena avait écouté les confidences de Remus avec un sourire attendri, car il lui rappelait un peu sa propre histoire. Comme lui, elle s'était toujours contentée de contempler discrètement Sirius, n'osant jamais lui adresser la parole puisque le beau jeune homme se déplaçait rarement sans quatre ou cinq groupies gloussantes derrière lui. De même, Tina Madley avait beau être très discrète et préférer passer inaperçu, de nombreux garçons s'étaient déjà montrés sensibles à son charme. Actuellement, elle était d'ailleurs courtisée par un certain Billy Clarkson, Poufsouffle de 7ème année sûr de lui et habituellement doué d'un certain succès. Tina lui résistait depuis quelques mois, mais Billy faisait de si grands efforts de patience et de délicatesse à l'égard de la jolie Poufsouffle que Remus angoissait terriblement.

— Ça se voit qu'il n'est absolument pas pour elle ! dit-il un jour à Elena. Je suis sûr qu'il ne la considère que comme un défi supplémentaire à relever, ce mec est incapable du moindre sentiment !

— Tu ne crois pas que tu exagères un peu, Rem' ? Tina le verrait si c'était le cas.

— Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus ... Tu sais, quand je la voyais lui résister, je me sentais fier d'elle en quelque sorte. Je me disais que c'était la seule assez sensée pour ne pas se laisser charmer par un bellâtre qui ne pense pas un mot de ses déclarations d'amour. Mais le problème c'est qu'avec tous les efforts qu'il fait pour lui plaire, il va bien finir par l'avoir un jour ou l'autre. Tina est une fille intelligente, mais comment pourrait-elle résister à un mec réputé mignon, sympa, et qui s'intéresse à elle depuis tellement longtemps qu'il connaît jusqu'au nom de sa licorne apprivoisée, alors qu'elle passe sa vie dans la Forêt Interdite ?

— Oui, répondit Elena, je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle ne se jette pas tout de suite dans tes bras.

— Elena ... Je parlais de Billy.

— Peut-être, mais tu as au moins autant de mérite que lui, si ce n'est dix fois plus.

— Lui, il a le courage de lui parler et de lui faire croire qu'il l'aime. Moi je ne suis qu'un lâche ...

— Et c'est précisément pour ça que le Choixpeau t'a envoyé à Gryffondor, ironisa la jeune fille.

Elle prit alors la main de Remus et lui sourit tendrement. Mais le Gryffondor aux yeux d'ambre avait l'âme trop triste pour lui répondre.

— Remus, reprit Elena, j'observe Billy depuis que tu me parles de Tina. Je peux t'affirmer que s'il a, comme tu dis, le courage de la draguer, c'est justement parce qu'il ne l'aime pas. C'est tellement plus facile d'aller faire les yeux doux devant une fille qui ne compte pas réellement.

— Peut-être, mais ça n'a pas empêché Sirius ni James de se déclarer devant Keira et Lily. Et pourtant, je peux t'assurer qu'ils les aiment et ...

— Merci, coupa Elena, j'avais compris !

— Pardon, je suis désolé, s'excusa immédiatement Remus.

— Ça ne fait rien. Mais je suis certaine que Billy ne fait que mentir à Tina. Je l'ai entendu en parler avec un de ses amis.

— C'est vrai ? Je l'aurais parié ... De toute façon, ça ne change rien au fait que ma Tina ne va plus tarder à lui tomber dans les bras. C'est même pire, il va la laisser tomber au bout de trois jours alors qu'elle se sera attachée à lui, ça va la désespérer !

— Justement.

— Quoi ? Tu m'as dit toi-même que ce n'était pas la meilleure des solutions de consoler quelqu'un qui a le cœur en miettes.

— C'est bien pour ça qu'il faut que tu réagisses. Tu veux que Tina déprime à cause d'un beau parleur ?

— Non, bien sûr que non !

— Alors bouge-toi, Rem' ! Il faut que quelqu'un aide cette fille avant qu'elle ne se fasse envoûter. Tu dois aller la voir, lui parler, même sans forcément lui dire tout de suite que tu l'aimes. Essaie de lui expliquer que Billy n'est pas un mec pour elle.

— C'est sans espoir ... marmonna tristement le Gryffondor.

— N'importe quoi, c'est plutôt toi qui es désespérant. Tu as bien plus de qualités que Billy Clarkson, et si tu voulais bien t'en donner la peine, tu prouverais facilement à Tina que tu es l'homme de sa vie. Regarde-toi, tu as des tas de points communs avec elle, vous iriez très bien ensemble !

— Arrête ça, Elena, je n'ai pas besoin que tu mentes pour me faire plaisir.

— Je ne mens pas, mais quand prendras tu conscience d'à quel point tu manques de confiance en toi ? Enfin, Rem', prend un miroir ! Tu fais partie des mecs les plus canons de cette école, ce n'est pas pour rien que la moitié des filles de ma Maison veulent m'assassiner depuis qu'elles croient qu'on sort ensemble !

Remus sourit timidement à cette dernière remarque.

— Tu ... tu crois vraiment ?

— Personne ne m'a regardée pendant cinq ans, mais ça ne m'a pas rendue aveugle, au contraire. Si tu étais moins timide, Tina te remarquerait tout de suite et se jetterait dans tes bras, j'en suis convaincue.

— Si tu le dis ...

— Tu me promets de faire un effort ? Si tu veux, je peux essayer de la rendre jalouse !

— Comment ? Tu vas m'embrasser sauvagement dès qu'on passera devant elle ? fit Remus en riant.

— C'est une idée ... À condition que Sirius ne soit pas loin. Au départ, notre but c'était de les rendre jaloux tous les deux, non ?

— Tout à fait.

— Alors, marché conclu ? J'aurai le droit de me jeter sur toi devant tout Poudlard ?

Elena était toute souriante à l'idée d'aider Remus, tout en essayant de rendre Sirius jaloux et en passant un moment probablement assez agréable ... Le jeune homme la regarda avec des yeux où se mêlaient inquiétude, timidité, et excitation, puis décida de serrer la main que la jolie brune lui tendait.

— Marché conclu.

— Cool !

— Mais tu me préviendras à l'avance, d'accord ?

— Hors de question, il faut que ça soit naturel ! Et n'oublie pas d'attirer subtilement l'attention de Tina dès que tu me verras courir vers toi.

— J'essaierai ...

La Serdaigle se leva alors.

— Il faut que j'y aille, j'ai cours d'Etude des Runes. On se voit au déjeuner ?

— Ok, à tout à l'heure.

Attrapant son sac, Elena embrassa Remus sur la joue puis partit en courant vers sa salle de cours. Elle arriva quelques secondes avant la sonnerie de la cloche et rejoignit, essoufflée, sa place habituelle au bout du premier rang, en faisant semblant de ne pas remarquer les nombreux regards fixés sur elle. Non seulement parce qu'il était rare de la voir entrer en cours après tous les autres élèves, mais surtout parce que sa relation supposée avec Remus avait agréablement fait grimper sa côte de popularité. Enfin, surtout du côté des garçons, car la majorité des filles la fusillaient perpétuellement du regard. Et puis, Elena était également devenue une amie officielle de Keira Portman, ce qui avait définitivement attiré un peu d'attention sur elle.

De l'attention, mais aussi des soucis. Car Keira n'allait pas bien. Elle ne s'en était confiée qu'auprès d'Elena, mais les autres aussi le voyait de mieux en mieux chaque jour. Sans jamais chercher à découvrir la raison exacte de ce trouble, Elena s'était efforcée d'écouter Keira quand celle-ci en besoin, et de la laisser pleurer sur son épaule le reste du temps. La jolie Californienne lui expliquait qu'elle se sentait affreusement mal, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, qu'elle avait besoin de quelque chose, mais ignorait de quoi il s'agissait. Du moins refusait-elle catégoriquement de le dire.

Ce jour-là, Keira arriva quelques instants seulement après Elena et s'assit à côté d'elle. Avant même qu'elles n'aient pu échanger une seule parole, la cloche sonna et leur professeur, Mr. John Tolkien, les retint de parler par sa seule présence. L'heure de cours passa, comme à chaque fois, aussi vite et merveilleusement qu'un rêve. Les quelques élèves étaient toujours autant passionnés par les histoires qu'inventait leur maître pour illustrer son cours, et n'en découvraient qu'avec plus de plaisir les mystères des Runes. Elena jeta un coup d'œil à Keira et remarqua avec plaisir que celle-ci s'était enfin détendue et qu'elle souriait, les yeux dans le vague.

Mais la nouvelle sonnerie stridente mit fin à ce rêve, et les élèves quittèrent à regrets leur estimé professeur.

Elena rassembla ses affaires et rejoignit Keira qui l'attendait déjà dans le couloir.

— Tu vas bien ? demanda celle-ci.

— Très bien, et toi ?

— Ça va. Je voulais te parler plus tôt mais en Métamorphose, c'est rarement stratégique. Et puis je t'ai cherchée dans la Salle Commune, mais ...

— J'y vais rarement, je discutais dans ma chambre avec Remus.

Keira eut un petit rire affectueux.

— Vous êtes adorables, tous les deux. C'est drôle, je n'avais jamais remarqué que vous vous entendiez si bien avant cette année.

— Moi non plus, répondit Elena en souriant.

— Tu as de la chance que tout soit si simple pour toi ...

— Toujours le même problème ?

— Evidemment. J'ai encore eut du mal à m'endormir, et je me suis réveillée à 5h. Je crois que j'ai peur de dormir, j'ai l'impression que je ne vais jamais me réveiller, tu comprends ?

— Un peu, mais ... pourquoi est-ce que tu as peur de ça ? Tu sais bien que tu ne risques rien ici, non ?

— C'est vrai. En fait, je me réveille souvent la nuit avec l'impression que je n'arrive plus à respirer. Je sais que je c'est faux mais c'est plus fort que moi, je crois que je vais étouffer, la seule chose à faire est de me lever, d'ouvrir la fenêtre et de boire un verre d'eau. Là, je m'endors immédiatement.

— Ah oui ? C'est bizarre ...

— Ça fait des semaines que j'ai un comportement bizarre. J'aimerais tellement comprendre pourquoi !

— Il faudrait déjà que tu réapprennes à dormir la nuit et à prendre des repas corrects. Ça fait trois jours que tu ne fais que grignoter de temps en temps, Keira.

— Je n'ai jamais faim.

— Aucune importance, il faut que tu manges.

— Si ça peut te faire plaisir ...

Les deux jeunes filles étaient arrivées dans le dortoir des Serdaigles où Keira, après avoir déposé son sac, se laissa tomber sur son lit. Elena s'assit près d'elle et lui caressa tendrement les cheveux. Elle en était venue à réellement apprécier la belle Américaine à mesure qu'elle avait compris que Keira avait peut-être beaucoup de copains mais peu d'amis. La voir dans un tel état attristait beaucoup Elena, surtout au moment où Sirius et Remus déprimaient également.

— Allez Keira, dit-elle doucement, souris un peu, s'il te plaît. Essaie d'être heureuse. Tu y arrivais avant.

— Je sais. Avant. Mais j'ai le sentiment que la vie n'aura plus aucun intérêt pour moi tant que je n'aurai pas trouvé ce que je cherche.

— Tu as tort, corrigea Elena, un énorme gâteau au chocolat est toujours appréciable et digne d'intérêt.

Keira éclata de rire à ces mots.

— Tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi !

— Peut-être, mais ça marche. Tu viens déjeuner ? Je suis sûre que tu manques beaucoup à ton fan-club, ça doit faire au moins dix minutes qu'ils ne t'ont pas vue.

— Bon d'accord, allons-y.

Quelques instants plus tard, elles arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle. Elena jeta par réflexe un coup d'œil à la table des Gryffondors et retint une exclamation d'heureuse surprise en remarquant que Remus était en train d'échanger timidement quelques mots avec une jolie petite blonde aux cheveux bouclés qui serrait son livre d'Herbologie contre son cœur. Un peu plus loin, le dénommé Billy Clarkson observait la scène d'un œil sombre. Après avoir assuré à Keira qu'elle la rejoindrait très vite, Elena marcha d'un pas décidé vers Remus, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle s'approcha discrètement de lui, qui ne l'avait visiblement pas encore vue, et lui plaqua soudain un affectueux baiser sur la joue.

— Bonjour mon beau Lion, fit-elle doucement. Je ne te dérange pas ?

— Pas du tout, assura Remus. Tina, je te présente Elena, fit-il ensuite.

— Bonjour, la salua la Poufsouffle en souriant.

— Je peux te dire un mot rapidement ? demanda Remus à Elena. Excuse-nous deux secondes, Tina, s'il te plaît.

La jeune fille attendit patiemment pendant que le Gryffondor emmenait sa Serdaigle quelques pas plus loin.

— Tu ne t'es pas jetée sauvagement sur moi, finalement ?

— Non, je préfère préparer le terrain avant. Il faut laisser le temps à Tina de mieux te connaître pour qu'elle soit encore plus dégouttée et ivre de jalousie.

— J'espère que ça ne la précipitera pas tout droit dans les bras de Billy, dit Remus d'un ton angoissé.

— Mais non, ça ne marche jamais de consoler les gens !

Elena s'avança ensuite vers Tina et lui dit en souriant :

— Je ne vous dérangerai pas plus longtemps, mais je te charge de bien veiller sur lui, Tina, d'accord ?

— Pas de problème.

Et avec un dernier clin d'œil à l'adresse de Remus, Elena le laissa et rejoignit la table des Serdaigles. Keira avait observé la scène de loin et se pencha à l'oreille de son amie.

— Je serais toi, je me méfierai un peu. Tu ne trouves pas que cette fille sourit un peu trop à ton Remus chéri ?

— Tina ? fit innocemment Elena en se retenant d'éclater de rire. Oh, ça ne m'étonnerait pas beaucoup, on dit qu'elle a bon goût.

— Ça ne t'inquiète vraiment pas plus que ça ?

— Non, je connais Remus, il n'irait pas flirter avec une autre fille que celle qu'il aime ...

* * *

Le soir venu, les trois Maraudeurs se réunirent dans leur dortoir. James était furieux, parce que Lily lui avait encore reproché d'avoir volontairement fait perdre des points à Gryffondor la dernière fois qu'il avait été surpris revenant de la Forêt Interdite à 2 heures du matin. Remus, au contraire, avait l'air de flotter sur un nuage et quant à Sirius, il restait assis immobile sur son lit, le dos voûté, l'air triste. La conversation fut d'abord un peu confuse.

— Comment peut-elle penser que j'aurais envie qu'on perde la Coupe ?

— J'ai essayé de croiser son regard toute la journée, mais il faut croire qu'elle m'évite ...

— Quand je pense que c'est moi qui fais gagner 150 points à Gryffondor à chaque fois qu'on remporte un match !

— Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi elle fait ça, je voudrais juste qu'on puisse au moins discuter normalement, comme avant ...

— Et en plus elle ose m'accuser après d'être trop orgueilleux, justement parce que je joue bien au Quidditch ! Il faudrait que cette fille apprenne à savoir ce qu'elle veut, quand même !

— Rem', tu ne voudrais pas demander à Elena si elle ne pourrait pas parler à Keira ? J'ai remarqué qu'elles passaient pas mal de temps ensemble, alors ...

— Vraiment, je me demande pourquoi je suis amoureux d'Evans ! Pff ...

— Remus ?

— Hum ? Tu disais ?

— Rien d'important, oublie ...

— Dis-moi, cher loupiot, tu m'as l'air bien dans la lune. Au fait, elle sera pleine dans une semaine, il faudrait qu'on prépare ça.

Le visage de Remus s'assombrit immédiatement.

— La pleine lune, bon sang, je l'avais presque oubliée.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait visiter cette fois ? J'aimerais bien qu'on aille du côté du lac.

— Je préférerais qu'on ne se rapproche pas trop du château.

— On peut aller sur l'autre rive, à côté de la gare de Pré-Au-Lard, même si c'est un peu loin.

— Tes petites pattes supporteront ce long voyage, Padfoot ?

— ...

— Sirius ? Ça va ?

— Faites comme vous voulez, ça m'est égal.

James et Remus échangèrent un regard impuissant. Malgré leurs efforts, leur ami s'enfonçait de semaine en semaine plus profondément dans la dépression. Et si même leurs sorties sous forme d'Animagi ne l'excitaient plus, il n'y avait plus grand-chose à faire.

**AAAAAAAAhhh ... mais que vont-ils devenir, tous autant qu'ils sont, seulement guidés par la main invisible d'une auteur sadique ? Tragique, tragique ...**

**J'ai remarqué que vous aviez l'air de bien aimer mes sondages, aussi ai-je eu envie de vous en proposer un petit nouveau, sur le thème de « Que va-t-il arriver ? »**

**A : une catastrophe, ils vont tous mourir et la planète entière va être détruite, il restera juste l'auteur et son rire sardonique et sérieusement flippant (j'aime bien ce scénario ...) **

**B : (B !) Tout le monde va finir avec celui/celle qu'il/elle aime, et le soleil se lèvera au milieu des déclarations niaiseuses mais tellement romantiques.**

**C : Keira va lentement dépérir, donc Sirius va lentement dépérir, donc Elena va lentement dépérir, donc Remus va lentement dépérir, donc James va lentement dépérir, donc Lily va lentement dépérir, donc ... (vous m'arrêtez quand vous avez compris). Mais en fait tout finira par s'arranger !**

**D : L'arrivée soudaine et transcendantale d'une mystérieuse et canonnissime jeune fille et de son frère jumeau, tous deux dotés de pouvoirs exotiques, va bouleverser cette histoire qui traîne un peu.**

**E : l'auteur va finir par se jeter par la fenêtre parce que ses lecteurs ne l'aiment plus et la jugent définitivement dingue ... sniiiiiiiif bouh ouh ouh**

**Dernier petit défi, si vous avez un peu de temps devant vous : **

**Qu'arrive-t-il à Keira ? Que va-t-elle devenir ? À vous de l'imaginer ...**

**Enormes bisous je vous adore, **

**Lily Evans 2004**

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**Oceana-666 : **merci c adorable, je promets de continuer !

**Elizabeth Turner : **oui, heureusement que je suis parfois assez surbookée pour te laisser le temps de reviewer. Gros bisous. PS : mais au fond pourquoi ?

**Draco-tu-es-à-moi : **t'inquiète pas, l'histoire Remus-Elena finira bien, je crois. J'essaierai de faire venir la suite assez vite, en tout cas ce chapitre-ci n'a pas eu trop de retard ! J'adore les scénarios que tu me laisses ds tes reviews ; même si je ne les réalise pas, c super.

**Vici Black : **coucou ! Alors, remise de tes émotions ? pour lily et james, je pense que je serai indulgente, mais on n'est jamais sûr de rien ... Le sort de Keira t'intéresse ? répond donc à mon sondage follement original ! Quant au jour où son « problème » sera réglé ... Et t'en fais pas, je saurai mener Elena vers la voie de la sagesse ... bizz ma petite/grande vic'.

**Brunette : **c gentil de dire que t'm bien aussi mes petits chapitres :) je sais plus trop où j'en suis par rapport à la moitié de ma fic en fait, je verrai bien un jour si je la finis ... Merci pour tout, brunette, bisoox

**Angelina johnson4 : **j'espère que t fière de voir que j'ai mis la suite si vite :) en tout cas merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements, à bientôt !

**Clem : **oui, ça serait gentil de reviewer plus souvent ! enfin, déjà tu le fais et c absolument adorable. La « blondasse » s'appelle Keira, au fait, respecte un peu mes personnages stp ! Bon allez gros bisous mon clemchou, on se voit aux JMs.

**Caraibos : **eh ! ya eu aucun bug, le titre de mon chapitre était super subtil, puisque c'est Remus qui en dit la deuxième partie ! chui dsl je sais pas où est passée la réponse à ta méchante review, elle a dû sombrer dans les méandres brumeux de ... Allez bisous ma chère bouteille de jus de fruit.

**Sila21 : **j'ai cru comprendre en effet que généralement, la plupart des reviewers aiment mes fics :) mais ça fait super plaisir de se l'entendre dire, alors continue ! Bye


	10. Une nuit sous la lune

**Bonjour, bonjour ! Bon, j'ai pas fini d'écrire le chapitre suivant, mais j'ai décidé de poster malgré tout, parce que je vous aime bien. Pourtant, je dois avouer que vous m'avez beaucoup déçue, parce que le chapitre précédent n'a reçu que 7 reviews ... :'( snif, vous êtes cruels. En plus, il n'y a eu qu'une seule réponse à mon sondage. Mais comme malgré tout vous restez de gentils reviewers, je vous ai concocté un petit chapitre capital, sadique, plein d'aventure et merveilleux à souhait ! J'espère que vous l'aimerez, et s'il vous plaît n'hésitez pas à me le dire ! **

**Gros bisous à tous**

**Lily Evans 2004**

**Chapitre 9 : Une nuit sous la lune**

Une semaine passa, et Sirius n'alla pas mieux. Il ne mangeait ni ne dormait presque plus, et ses résultats tombaient en chute libre puisque ses pensées se résumaient à une seule chose, ou plutôt une seule personne : Keira Portman. Les supplications de la trop parfaite jeune fille pour que Sirius l'oublie n'avaient donc pas été très efficaces. James et Remus faisaient tout ce qui était en leur pouvoir pour aider leur ami, mais devant l'inutilité de leurs efforts, ils finirent par se dire que seul le temps pourrait guérir le Gryffondor, naguère si vivant et si gai.

Les trois amis étaient dans leur dortoir et discutaient à voix basse de la pleine lune qui devait arriver le soir même. Les yeux de Remus brillaient comme de l'or à mesure que l'après-midi avançait et le rapprochait de la montée de l'astre nocturne. Ils étaient en train de prévoir l'heure à laquelle les deux Animagi allaient rejoindre le loup-garou, et Sirius commençait même à montrer un peu d'intérêt. Il ne disait toujours rien mais suivait la conversation avec un mince sourire aux lèvres. Soudain, Remus se leva, faisant sursauter les deux autres.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Rem' ? demanda James.

— Chut. Quelqu'un vient.

En effet, on toqua à la porte un instant plus tard. James se leva pour aller ouvrir et tomba nez à nez avec Lily Evans.

— Oui ?

— Potter, je te cherchais. On a un problème.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

— Dumbledore vient de décider d'organiser une soirée pour fortifier les liens entre les Maisons et ...

— Qu'est-ce que j'ai à y voir ?

— Mais laisse-moi parler, un peu ! Comme on est Préfets, on a été chargés de préparer des couples : chaque élève de Gryffondor doit aller avec un élève d'une autre Maison.

— Et bien sûr ils ne peuvent pas s'arranger tous seuls entre eux.

— Il faut croire que non. Enfin, il faut surtout qu'on s'occupe des 1ère et 2ème années, et il ne connaissent pas grand monde dans les autres Maisons en général. Les 3ème années sont pris en charge par les Poufsouffles, les 4ème années par les Serdaigles et les 5ème années par les Serpentards. Les plus vieux auront le droit de se débrouiller seuls.

— Bon, d'accord, on a qu'à s'y mettre tout de suite.

— Je ne peux pas, j'ai rendez-vous avec Mac Gonagall. Tu ne veux pas plutôt faire ça ce soir ?

— Ce soir ? fit James d'un air ennuyé. Ça ne peut pas attendre demain ?

— Non, on m'a demandé de m'y prendre le plus vite possible. Pourquoi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ce soir ?

— Euh ... Attends une seconde.

James rejoignit Sirius et Remus qui avaient suivi la conversation d'un peu plus loin.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? murmura James.

— Reste avec elle, proposa Sirius. Je m'occuperai de Rem'.

— Vous êtes sûrs ?

— Oui, assura Remus, tu pourras toujours nous retrouver plus tard. Je suppose que vous n'en aurez pas pour toute la nuit.

— Bon, d'accord.

Acquiesçant d'un hochement de tête, James se retourna ensuite vers Lily.

— C'est bon pour ce soir.

— Merci Potter, répondit-elle en souriant. J'avoue que j'avais peur que tu ne veuilles pas m'aider.

— Il faudra que je t'apprenne à avoir une meilleure opinion de moi, un jour, Evans.

Sans chercher à comprendre la signification profonde de ces paroles, Lily referma la porte du dortoir et s'en alla.

* * *

Chez les Serdaigles, la tendance s'était inversée. Keira avait l'air en meilleure forme grâce à l'aide que lui apportait Elena : la petite brune avait réussi à dérober des somnifères à l'Infirmerie pour que son amie fasse enfin des nuits complètes, et elle veillait à chaque déjeuner à ce que Keira mange normalement. Sandy Olsson, une fille de Serdaigle, avait été chargée des autres repas.

Elena, en revanche, se sentait mal à son tour. C'était surtout l'état de Sirius qui la préoccupait : qu'il aille si mal la désolait. Qu'était devenue toute la vitalité du Gryffondor qu'elle aimait tant ? Les détails que lui rapportait Remus étaient encore moins encourageants ... Et de se dire que c'était l'amour que Sirius portait toujours à Keira qui le mettait dans un état pareil achevait de déprimer la petite Serdaigle. Désormais, elle ne rêvait même plus : Sirius ne serait jamais à elle, il n'y avait plus aucun doute à avoir.

Depuis une semaine, les chasses nocturnes d'Elena la vampire se passaient mal. On aurait dit que toutes les créatures de la Forêt s'étaient données le mot pour disparaître dès que l'aigle noir planait au-dessus des cimes. Elena se fatiguait de plus en plus chaque soir pour voler après de maigres petits oiseaux et rentrait épuisée dans sa chambre. Comme la vampire n'était pas nourrie, chacune de ses transformations était plus douloureuse, et un cercle vicieux faisait que plus Elena chassait mal, plus ses forces s'amenuisaient. De sorte que chaque nuit se soldait par un résultat encore plus pathétique que la veille.

Keira n'avait encore rien remarqué ; elle était elle-même trop occupée à se rétablir et de plus, Elena mettait un point d'honneur à ne pas la fatiguer avec ses propres histoires et faisait donc tout son possible pour ne pas lui révéler son état. Et surtout, elle avait très peur que Keira la prenne en horreur si elle venait à découvrir que son amie était une vampire, un monstre repoussant, cruel et sans pitié. Son secret se serait alors répandu dans Poudlard à toute vitesse, et tout le monde l'aurait mise à l'écart jusqu'à ce que les Beuglantes de parents outrés contraignent Dumbledore à la renvoyer de Poudlard. Et cela, c'était pour Elena son pire cauchemar. D'autant plus qu'elle commençait tout juste à gagner quelques bribes de popularité.

Seul Remus l'avait percée à jour, mais à moins de se sacrifier volontairement, il n'y avait pas grand-chose que le garçon puisse faire pour étancher la soif démesurée d'Elena. La jeune fille allait donc devoir trouver seule une solution à son problème.

C'est donc en soupirant qu'Elena contempla ce soir-là le lent coucher du soleil, depuis les fenêtres de sa chambre. Elle vit, avec un tendre sourire plein de compassion, Remus se faire emmener jusqu'au Saule Pleureur par Mrs. Pomfresh. Ce soir, les Maraudeurs seraient de sortie. Lorsque le dernier rayon sanglant eut disparu, Elena se métamorphosa : son visage déjà maigre se creusa davantage, ses cheveux se mirent à voler autour de sa tête, deux longues canines dépassèrent de ses lèvres, et une habituelle fièvre nocturne la prit, faisant étinceler ses yeux. Elle prit ensuite sa forme d'aigle noir et s'élança dans les cieux. Battre des ailes lui était pénible ; elle plana jusqu'au premier arbre de la Forêt Interdite, puis voleta progressivement de branche en branche pour s'enfoncer dans les profondeurs du bois magique.

La vampire s'installa ensuite sur une branche où elle attendit, guettant sans beaucoup d'espoir un bruit prometteur. Elle attendit longtemps ; des heures durant, la Forêt resta imperturbablement silencieuse. Elena avait perdu tout espoir et s'apprêta à quitter la Forêt pour, en dernier recours, tenter de voler jusqu'à Pré-Au-Lard. Mais tout à coup, elle parvint enfin à percevoir le couinement caractéristique d'un petit Niffleur, quelques mètres plus loin. Malheureusement, l'animal entendit l'aigle quitter son arbre et courut aussi vite que ses pattes le lui permirent. L'aigle était plus vif, mais le Niffleur avait de l'avance : après quelques instants de course où les branches basses ralentirent souvent Elena, sa proie disparut dans un terrier. Encore une fatigue inutile. La vampire voulut revenir à son poste antérieur, mais en chemin une des branches épineuses qui la frôlaient la griffa perfidement, et Elena dû se contenter de se percher sur l'arbre le plus proche afin de soigner sa blessure. Ayant repris forme vampirique, elle constata avec une grimace dégouttée que tout son bras gauche était égratigné.

Elle voulut prendre un moment pour se soigner tranquillement, quand soudain d'innombrables créatures se mirent à courir dans sa direction et à la dépasser. Hiboux, serpents, Augureys, chouettes, Niffleurs, araignées, chevaux, centaures, Clabberts ... tous se précipitaient et filaient en tous sens. Leur hâte semblait signifier qu'ils fuyaient quelque chose mais ... Tout à coup, un hurlement se fit entendre. « Qu'est-ce que ... ? Remus ! » songea Elena avec horreur. Jusqu'à présent, elle s'était toujours arrangée pour se tenir assez loin du loup-garou les soirs de pleine lune, mais cette nuit-là elle s'était sentie si lasse que ... Un nouveau hurlement, plus proche, décida l'aigle noir à reprendre son envol malgré sa douleur.

Elle parcourut ainsi une bonne distance au-dessus des arbres, mais dû redescendre à cause de son aile gauche qui la faisait souffrir. Ce fut alors qu'elle entendit un curieux gémissement. Voletant un peu plus loin pour voir d'où venait cet étrange bruit (peut-être une proie facile, blessée et sans défense ?), Elena s'arrêta brusquement dès qu'elle eut la réponse à sa question. Oh oui, c'était effectivement une proie facile, mais certainement pas pour elle : un gros chien noir, l'air épuisé, se traînait difficilement sur le sol de la Forêt. Lorsqu'il fit un effort trop grand pour se relever, les forces du chien défaillirent et la vampire le vit avec stupeur prendre forme humaine : deux jambes, un corps, deux bras, une tête et un beau visage voilé de cheveux noirs. Sirius Black. Le jeune homme avait l'air totalement épuisé, pourtant il se concentra une nouvelle fois pour tenter de redevenir Patmol. En vain ; cette peine inutile ôta à Sirius tout ce qui lui restait d'énergie, et il s'évanouit.

Le cœur d'Elena battait à tout rompre. Comment James et Remus avaient-ils pu laisser leur ami seul dans la Forêt alors qu'il était bien évidemment trop faible pour une métamorphose telle que celle de l'Animagi ? En attendant de répondre à cette question, il fallait agir, et vite. Si Sirius restait là, Remus allait le découvrir et sûrement commettre un crime irréparable. Le côté vampire de la Serdaigle lui hurlait de se jeter sur cette source inespérée de sang frais, mais pour une fois sa raison humaine fut la plus forte, et Elena eut le courage de pousser le corps de Sirius sous un buisson pour le dissimuler un peu aux autres créatures, avant de se changer en aigle et de voler vers la tour des Gryffondors. Avec un peu de chance, elle y trouverait peut-être quelqu'un pour l'aider.

En effet, lorsque l'aigle noir se posa sur le rebord de la fenêtre de la Salle Commune rouge et or, elle ressentit un immense soulagement en voyant James Potter y discuter avec Lily Evans. De toutes ses forces, Elena frappa alors du bec contre la vitre jusqu'à ce qu'un James à l'air très étonné vienne lui ouvrir. Tant pis pour son secret ; Elena préférait mille fois être renvoyée de Poudlard plutôt que de ne pas venir en aide à l'amour de sa vie : sous les yeux ébahis de James et de Lily, l'aigle noir se changea en Elena la vampire. L'aspect terrifiant du monstre, son habituelle cape noire et violette voletant étrangement autour d'elle, le mince filet de sang coulant toujours de son bras gauche, tout cela arracha un cri de terreur à Lily, mais James lui fit signe de se calmer et se plaça entre elle et la vampire.

— Elena ? articula-t-il difficilement. Wild ? C'est toi ?

— Viens avec moi, James, s'il te plaît c'est très urgent ! Sirius est en danger !

— Quoi ? fit le Gryffondor, partagé entre la panique qu'engendrait cette information et la méfiance naturelle qu'inspire un vampire lorsqu'il vous demande de le suivre.

— Je t'en prie, il faut me croire. Sirius s'est évanoui dans la Forêt et Remus n'est pas loin !

Le visage maigre et pâle comme la mort de la jeune fille était tordu par l'angoisse : elle était sincère. Sans poser plus de questions, James hocha la tête.

— Monte sur mon dos, proposa Elena, je t'emmènerai.

— D'accord.

La vampire remonta sur le rebord de la fenêtre, s'y changea en aigle, et le Gryffondor s'apprêta à s'asseoir sur l'oiseau.

— James ! cria Lily, bouleversée par cette scène incroyable.

L'air grave, le jeune homme la regarda une dernière fois avant de monter sur le dos de l'aigle et de s'envoler vers les arbres. Lily se précipita alors à la fenêtre pour suivre le reste de la scène, la main crispée contre sa bouche en un geste nerveux. L'aigle atterrit près du corps de Sirius et se transforma à nouveau en vampire, immensément soulagée de le retrouver sain et sauf. James n'eut même pas le temps de se pencher sur son ami toujours évanoui : un troisième hurlement sinistre résonna dans la Forêt. Le jeune homme jeta un coup d'œil inquiet à la vampire qui s'était agenouillée près de Sirius.

— Va t'occuper de Remus, fit-elle d'une voix rauque, je reste avec lui. Ne t'inquiète pas pour Sirius, je préférerais boire mon propre sang plutôt que de m'attaquer à lui.

Avec un nouveau hochement de tête, James devint Cornedrue et s'élança vers l'endroit dont venait le cri du loup-garou. Elena se retourna vers le beau garçon évanoui, et la pulsion sanguinaire qui la prit fut si forte qu'elle dû s'agripper à un tronc d'arbre pour y résister. Pendant de longues secondes, la tête lui tourna et ne put même pas ouvrir les yeux. Elle était si fatiguée, elle avait si soif ... Mais elle n'avait pas le droit de s'en prendre à Sirius. Au contraire, elle devait l'aider, l'éloigner du danger que représentait Remus. Avec peine, la vampire s'écarta du tronc d'arbre et revint s'agenouiller auprès du corps inerte. Elle passa sa main glacée sur le front du jeune homme, sans succès. Pourtant, il allait bien falloir qu'il se réveille et se lève, car Elena n'allait jamais avoir la force de le porter.

La jeune fille tenta ensuite de l'appeler faiblement, mais cela fut tout aussi vain. À regrets, elle se résolut donc à prendre sa baguette dans une poche de sa cape et à murmurer : _Enervatum !_ Ce sort était en effet assez puissant et donc inadapté à quelqu'un d'aussi faible que Sirius, mais il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'autres solutions. Le jeune homme ouvrit enfin les yeux, et Elena se surprit à penser qu'ils étaient décidément les plus beaux qu'elle ait jamais vus, alors que l'heure était grave.

— Sirius, est-ce que tu peux te lever ? chuchota-t-elle pour chasser ces stupides pensées de son esprit.

— J'ai mal partout ... marmonna le Gryffondor, trop faible pour remarquer que celle qui était près de lui n'était pas tout à fait dans son état normal.

— Je t'aiderai, mais il faut qu'on s'éloigne d'ici ; James essaie d'éloigner Remus mais ...

— Quoi ? Je n'y comprends rien, qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Et où sont les autres ? Aïe, ma tête ... Comment ça se fait que j'aie si mal ?

— Tu t'es évanoui en essayant de te transformer, expliqua la vampire. Allez viens, je te dis que Remus n'est pas loin, et c'est la pleine lune.

Avec une grimace de douleur, Sirius consentit à se relever. Elena l'y aida, puis passa le bras du jeune homme autour de ses épaules pour le soutenir et lui permettre de marcher. Pas à pas, lentement, ils s'éloignèrent ensembles de la zone dangereuse. Ils marchaient silencieusement, car toute leur énergie était nécessaire pour avancer. Sirius était si fatigué qu'il progressait les yeux fermés ; Elena était chargée de le guider. Enfin, après ce qui leur sembla des heures d'effort, l'obscurité de la Forêt commença à diminuer. Encore quelques pas, quelques branches à écarter, quelques racines traîtresses à enjamber ... C'était fini : Sirius était en sécurité dans le parc. Par précaution, ils parcoururent encore quelques mètres avant de se laisser tomber tous les deux sur le sol.

— Il était temps qu'on en sorte, souffla Sirius, j'ai l'impression qu'un pas de plus m'aurait tué. Je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour ton aide, Elena.

Il se tourna sur le côté et fronça les sourcils : Elena, la bouche ouverte et la main crispée sur sa gorge, haletait comme un poisson hors de l'eau.

— Elena ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? s'inquiéta Sirius.

La jeune fille se leva alors difficilement et regarda le beau brun droit dans les yeux. Ceux de Sirius s'agrandirent démesurément lorsqu'il comprit qui était devant lui : une vampire. Et visiblement, une vampire qui n'avait pas bu la moindre goutte de sang depuis un moment. Mais au lieu de se jeter sur lui, Elena baissa la tête et recula de quelques pas. Ses yeux brillaient de fièvre comme deux étoiles ; elle posa une main sur sa tempe : son front était sec et brûlant, ses mains glacées.

— Je n'en peux plus ! fit-elle soudainement. C'est trop, c'est trop ! Je suis fatiguée, tellement fatiguée ... J'ai soif ! Il faut que je boive, vite, vite, s'il vous plaît ... J'ai peur, je vole, je cours, je tombe, j'ai mal, j'ai soif ... Mon bras saigne, j'ai trop mal, je suis trop fatiguée, je n'ai plus la moindre force. C'est trop, toujours trop ... Trop tard pour moi, il fait si froid, j'ai faim et je voudrais mourir ! Mais lui, lui il faut le sauver ! Il faut marcher, marcher, sans boire, surtout pas ! Et pourtant il l'aime ... NON !

Un cri déchirant la nuit mit fin à cet ahurissant discours. La vampire, à moitié morte de soif, venait de planter ses crocs dans son propre bras. Grâce à l'énergie qu'elle en tira, elle redevint un majestueux aigle noir, arrachant une exclamation de stupeur à Sirius. Cet oiseau, il le connaissait. Sa vue raviva dans sa mémoire des souvenirs depuis longtemps oubliés : ainsi, c'était la petite Elena Wild, cette fille qu'il avait failli embrasser sous le Saule, le soir d'Halloween ? Elena Wild, la vampire ?

Mais les réflexions du beau Gryffondor furent brusquement interrompues : alors que l'aigle s'était déjà élevé de quelques mètres, le premier rayon du soleil traversa le ciel et vint frapper l'oiseau. La véritable Elena réapparut et tomba brutalement sur le sol.

Sirius, complètement ébahi devant tout ce à quoi il venait d'assister, fut pendant quelques instants incapable du moindre mouvement. Mais Elena ne bougeait plus. Réprimant un gémissement de douleur, Sirius se leva et s'approcha d'elle. Au premier coup d'œil, il était difficile de comprendre qu'elle était redevenue elle-même, car son visage était tout aussi maigre que lorsqu'elle était sous forme vampirique. Le bruit d'un galop approchant arracha soudain Sirius à ses contemplations, et Cornedrue se métamorphosa en James sous ses yeux.

— Jamesie ? articula difficilement Sirius. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit, je n'y comprends rien ... ?

Sans répondre, James se pencha immédiatement sur le corps d'Elena et l'observa d'un air soucieux.

— James, s'il te plaît, dis-moi ! insista Sirius.

Les rares souvenirs du pauvre garçon étaient en effet complètement flous, il ne savait même plus comment il était arrivé dans la Forêt, pourquoi Elena s'y trouvait également et ce qu'il s'était passé depuis le début de la soirée.

— Elena est une vampire, je pense que tu l'as remarqué, répondit James. J'étais dans la Salle Commune avec Lily quand elle est arrivée tout à coup, me jurant que tu t'étais évanoui dans la Forêt pas très loin de Remus. Elle s'est changée en aigle et j'ai volé sur son dos jusqu'à l'endroit où tu étais. Là je me suis transformé et je suis allé trouver Remus pour l'emmener loin de vous ; pendant ce temps je suppose qu'elle t'a fait sortir de la Forêt et qu'elle t'a amené jusqu'ici. Pour la suite, je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait ...

— Mais rien ! s'exclama Sirius. On est arrivés là, mais elle s'est tout de suite relevée et elle a commencé à parler, je ne sais pas si c'était à moi ou à elle-même. Je crois qu'elle était à bout de forces. Ensuite, elle s'est elle-même mordue pour avoir l'énergie de se transformer en aigle, mais le jour s'est levé et elle est redevenue humaine alors qu'elle volait. Je n'ai pas pu la retenir de tomber, tout s'est passé si vite !

Après avoir écouté les explications de Sirius, James se retourna vers Elena qui ne s'était toujours pas réveillée. Entendant la main, il prit délicatement son bras droit et posa les doigts sur son poignet pour prendre son pouls. Sirius s'agenouilla près de lui et le regarda dans les yeux. James baissa alors la tête et relâcha le bras d'Elena.

— Ce n'est pas bon. Pas bon du tout.

**« Mouah ah ah ... » : c'est le rire sardonique de l'auteur sadique. Cruel, comme fin de chapitre, n'est-ce pas ? Je l'avoue, c'est précisément pour que vous y réagissiez. Alors, selon vous, ai-je été assez cruelle pour tuer mon propre personnage, ma chère petite Elena ? J'en suis capable ...**

**Le sort d'Elena Wild est entre vos mains, reviewers. Si vous voulez qu'elle vive, vous avez le choix entre une rançon de 42 millions d'euros ou 42 reviews pour ce chapitre. Sinon ...**

**À bientôt ! **

**Réponses aux reviews (ça va être rapide ) :**

**Vici Black : **Hello, you ! Je suis contente que quelqu'un ait enfin remarqué ma subtile allusion à Tolkien ! Sinon ce que tu as prévu pour Keira m'a bien fait marrer, même si, bizarrement, c'est pas précisément ce que j'avais en tête. Mais je vais essayer pour caser quelque part Elena se jetant sur Remus, c'est promis ;). Bisous ma co'.

**Oceana-666 : **c'est très joli comme pseudo, Oceana ... ça me fait un peu rêver :) Merci pour ta review, voilà la suite !

**Elizabeth Turner : **chère petite Lysbeth. Je suis en vacances chez mon papa et ma maman devant mon ordi. On s'amuse bien à répondre aux reviews, mais il fait très chaud. Il y a plein de gens biens ici, une certaine Tina Lupin par exemple :) Mais pas de réponses à l'horizon, ou peut-être que si mais de bons gros nuages viennent gentiment les voiler. Etrange, n'est-ce pas ? Bisous. PS : en rouge et noir ; en noir et blanc.

**Lyane : **bonjour, Lyane le retour ! Très honorée de voir que t'as aimé mes chapitres (si la prochaine fois tu pouvais tous les reviewer ça serait le paradis, mais faut pas trop que j'en demande non plus). Tout le monde attend la réalisation du plan entre Elena et Remus ... Je sens que ça va être drôle ! À bientôt.

**Angelina Johnson4 : **eh non, il parait que ça ne marche pas de consoler les gens. Personnellement j'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'essayer. C'est pour ça, d'ailleurs, que j'en parle tout le temps :) J'essaie de ménager Sirius, mais dans ce chapitre il souffre, le pauvre ...

**Draco-tu-es-à-moi : **merci !

**Caraibos : **tu disais que le chapitre précédent était triste ? J'espère que celui-là te plaira ! Eh oui, j'ose tyranniser et même sacrifier tous mes persos pour les besoins de l'histoire, c'est affreusement cruel, je sais. Gros bisous !


	11. Un nouveau départ

**Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! 27 reviews, vous êtes géniaux ! Un nouveau record est battu, serez-vous capables de le dépasser encore ? Le stade des 42 reviews (très exigeant, je l'admet), n'a pas été atteint cependant. Elena y survivra-t-elle ? Vais-je avoir pitié de vous, de mes personnages et de ma fic ? La réponse dans le :**

**Chapitre 10 : Un nouveau départ**

— Alors ? demandèrent ensemble les trois Maraudeurs, d'une voix tendue par l'angoisse.

Le professeur leur jeta un regard perçant avant de répondre.

— Elle s'en sortira.

Remus, James et Sirius poussèrent un profond soupir de soulagement.

— Mais, reprit Dumbledore, Elena Wild a été énormément affaiblie, comme vous vous en doutez. Elle devra par conséquent passer plusieurs jours, voire plusieurs semaines à l'Infirmerie.

— On l'aidera, assura Sirius, elle se remettra plus vite.

— Pour l'instant, cette demoiselle a davantage besoin de repos que de votre présence, Mr. Black. Néanmoins, je suis certain qu'elle appréciera votre soutien en temps voulu.

Avec un petit sourire encore faible sur leurs visages tirés par la fatigue et l'anxiété, les trois garçons s'éloignèrent.

— Quand je pense que tout est de ma faute ... soupira Remus.

— Rem', intervint James, on en a déjà parlé. Tu n'es responsable de rien dans cette histoire.

— C'est plutôt moi qui devrait avoir honte, ajouta sombrement Sirius.

— Ah non Sir', tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi !

— C'est inutile de le nier, Jamesie. Je n'aurais pas dû me laisser dépérir comme ça ...

— Tu étais amoureux et déprimé, c'est plutôt normal.

— Alors je n'aurais pas dû aller dans la Forêt ...

— Et laisser Rem' tout seul ? Tu ne pouvais pas prévoir que la métamorphose t'épuiserait à ce point.

— Mais je sais que ça demande beaucoup d'énergie et ...

— Ecoutez-moi, vous deux, le coupa James.

Les Maraudeurs étaient au milieu d'un petit couloir ; James s'avança pour se retrouver face à ses deux amis, qui semblaient quant à eux faire le concours de la tête la plus déprimante.

— Rien de ce qui est arrivé à Elena n'est de votre faute, les gars, d'accord ? C'est elle qui a fait le choix de venir me chercher et d'aider Sirius à se mettre à l'abri, au prix de sa propre santé. Je comprends que vous soyez bouleversés, je le suis aussi. Mais ça ne sert à rien de se lamenter sur ce qui est fini : on ne change pas le passé. En revanche, il faut que vous repreniez des forces pour lui en donner ; elle en a besoin et elle le mérite.

Il y eut un silence. Puis, Sirius tenta de donner un dernier argument :

— Tu as peut-être raison, Jamesie, admit-il lentement. Mais ça ne m'empêche pas de culpabiliser. Elle n'a rien pu manger ni boire de la nuit parce qu'elle a dû s'occuper de moi, et c'est bien pour ça qu'elle s'est évanouie, non ?

— Pas seulement, fit soudain Remus. Ça faisait plusieurs nuit de suite qu'elle chassait mal, et je crois que même sans toi elle n'aurait rien trouvé de plus cette nuit.

— Tu en es sûr ?

Remus hocha la tête d'un air convaincu. Sirius soupira alors longuement, puis les trois beaux Gryffondors reprirent le chemin de leur Salle Commune. « En revanche », pensa Remus pendant qu'ils marchaient, « ce n'est pas pour rien qu'Elena déprimait depuis plus d'une semaine ... ».

Le portrait de la Grosse Dame s'ouvrit bientôt devant eux ; la plupart des élèves dormaient encore, et les Maraudeurs se dirigèrent vers leur dortoir avec la ferme intention de suivre leur exemple. Remus monta le premier, se jeta sur son lit et s'endormit instantanément, terrassé par la fatigue qu'entraînait toujours sa lycanthropie. Sirius fit de même ; la nuit passée et les angoisses du matin l'avaient épuisé, de sorte que pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il plongea dans un profond sommeil.

James s'apprêta à les rejoindre mais, lorsqu'il posa le pied sur la première marche des escaliers qui menaient au dortoir, un bruit l'arrêta. Tournant la tête, il vit que c'était celui d'un livre qui venait de tomber par terre. Silencieusement, il s'approcha de l'ouvrage et le ramassa, puis leva les yeux : blottie dans un grand fauteuil rouge, la belle Lily Evans dormait, et c'était de sa main que le petit livre venait de tomber. James le rendit à sa propriétaire, et ne put résister à la tentation de contempler un instant la jeune fille. C'était si agréable de la voir dormir. Ses beaux traits étaient complètement détendus, ils n'avaient plus ce rictus de colère que Lily réservait à James ; elle ne l'insultait pas, ne le foudroyait pas du regard, non ... Les deux émeraudes, si belles mais parfois si cruelles pour le cœur du pauvre James, se cachaient pour le moment.

Attendri par ce charmant spectacle, James soupira et passa un doigt furtif sur la joue de sa belle Lionne, avant de s'en éloigner à nouveau ...

— James ? fit une voix endormie.

Le cœur battant, le jeune homme revint sur ses pas. Elle l'avait appelé par son prénom.

— Oui, Lily ?

— Je t'attendais. Je voulais juste te dire que ... Enfin, je voulais m'excuser pour ce que je t'ai dit l'autre jour. Tu n'es pas un petit crétin prétentieux et arrogant.

— Si, je le suis, répondit James. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, j'ai été stupide ce jour-là.

— Non, s'opposa Lily. Ne dis pas ça. Jusqu'à hier soir, je croyais que tu ne pensais qu'à toi, mais maintenant j'ai enfin compris pourquoi tu es à Gryffondor. Ce que tu as fait pour Sirius était vraiment brave, James. Et puis ... ajouta-t-elle d'un ton timide. Peut-être qu'un Animagus et un excellent Attrapeur a le droit d'être un tout petit peu fier de lui.

— Tu sais que je suis un Animagus ? fit James, stupéfait. Mais ... Comment est-ce que tu l'as vu ?

— J'ai eu tellement peur pour toi, quand tu es parti sur le dos de cet aigle ! expliqua-t-elle. Alors j'ai jeté un Charme de Longue-vue, pour vérifier que tu allais bien. Mais rassure-toi, je ne le répèterais à personne.

— Merci, souffla James encore abasourdi en pensant que Lily s'était inquiétée pour lui.

— Et puis ... poursuivit la belle rousse, je voulais aussi te remercier de m'avoir rassurée quand cette vampire est arrivée. J'ai réagi de façon très stupide, mais toi tu as su garder ton sang-froid et je ... c'est-à-dire que je trouve que ... Enfin, merci quoi, acheva-t-elle en rougissant.

— De rien. Mais tu n'as pas à avoir peur d'Elena, en tout cas. Même sous forme de vampire, pour rien au monde elle ne blesserait quelqu'un. Elle a passé tout le reste de la soirée avec Sirius et ne l'a même pas touché. Pourtant, elle avait tellement faim qu'elle a fini par se mordre elle-même, et elle va devoir passé un bon moment à l'Infirmerie.

Les yeux de Lily étaient aussi larges que des soucoupes.

— C'est ... c'est vrai ?

James confirma d'un signe de tête.

— Waoh ... fit Lily. Il va falloir que je revoie mon jugement sur les vampires. Bon, ajouta-t-elle après un instant de silence, je vais aller me coucher maintenant, je ne tiens plus debout. Bonne fin de nuit, Jamesie, dit-elle avec un sourire.

— Bonne nuit, Lily-jolie, répondit James.

* * *

Après cette terrible nuit, Elena resta inconsciente plusieurs jours, durant lesquels son esprit resta peuplé de cauchemars. Ses amis se relayèrent à son chevet, le cœur serré d'angoisse par la trop longue attente. Et le temps passa ...

Un dimanche matin, la plupart des élèves dormirent jusqu'au déjeuner. Les Maraudeurs ne firent pas exception à la règle, et c'est ainsi qu'ils se présentèrent dans la Grande Salle aux alentours de midi. Malgré leur lever tardif, tous trois n'avaient que peu dormi et marchaient presque à tâtons, avec des airs de zombies particulièrement intéressants. Ils se dirigèrent vers la table des Gryffondors et s'y assirent, ou plutôt se laissèrent tomber sur le banc. Sirius renonça alors à garder les yeux ouverts, James bâilla pendant au moins une dizaine de secondes, et Remus posa carrément la tête sur la table, prêt à se rendormir. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de se reposer :

— Mr. Lupin ? fit derrière lui la voix de Mac Gonagall.

Remus sursauta et se tourna vers sa Directrice de Maison, dont l'air sévère marquait clairement sa désapprobation quant à la tenue des trois garçons.

— Oui, Professeur ?

— Miss Wild a repris conscience. Elle vous demande. Veuillez me suivre, s'il vous plaît.

En entendant le nom d'Elena, les Maraudeurs reçurent comme un électrochoc.

— Est-ce qu'on peut venir avec lui, Professeur, s'il vous plaît ? implora Sirius avec son habituel regard de chien battu.

— Non, Mr. Black. Miss Wild est encore trop faible et a besoin de repos ; si Mr. Lupin est autorisé à la voir, c'est uniquement parce qu'elle nous le réclame depuis plus d'une heure !

Remus rougit légèrement alors que toute les autres Gryffondors, qui pour la plupart étaient au courant de la relation qui unissait Elena et Remus, se mirent à le fixer intensément. James et Sirius sourirent également, puis firent signe à leur ami qu'il pouvait les laisser. Remus se leva alors et partit à la suite de Mac Gonagall.

Arrivé devant le lit d'Elena, à l'Infirmerie, le Gryffondor ne put retenir une exclamation de stupeur : le teint fantomatique de la jeune fille, son extrême maigreur, et surtout les nombreux hématomes et cicatrices qui couvraient son visage et ses bras étaient proprement effrayants. En entendant Remus l'appeler doucement, Elena ouvrit les yeux et lui sourit, mais même ce simple sourire lui arracha une grimace de douleur.

— Elena ? Comment est-ce que tu te sens ?

— Mal, répondit franchement la Serdaigle d'une voix faible. Mais ça va déjà mieux qu'avant. Je suis contente de te voir.

— Comme si j'avais pu te laisser toute seule ... Oh, ma petite Elena ! s'exclama-t-il soudain en lui prenant la main. Tu ne peux pas savoir comme j'ai eu peur pour toi hier ! On a tous eu peur, d'ailleurs, James et Sirius presque autant que moi, je crois.

— Est-ce que Sirius va bien ?

— Oui, grâce à toi. Je ne saurais jamais comment te remercier, Elena. Sans toi, j'aurais pu mordre mon meilleur ami ! Je n'aurai jamais pu m'en remettre ...

— Je sais. C'est bien pour ça que j'ai voulu le sauver.

Une vague de douleur traversa soudain Elena, qui dû fermer les yeux pour ne pas crier. Remus lui caressa le front : il était brûlant de fièvre.

— Tu veux que j'appelle Pomfresh ? demanda-t-il.

— Non, finit par murmurer Elena, pas tout de suite, je voudrais encore te parler. Est-ce que ... est-ce que Sirius a compris ?

— Quoi, que tu l'aimes ?

— Oui.

— Je n'en suis pas sûr, mais je me trompe peut-être. Tu veux que je lui en parle ?

— Je ne sais pas ... Jusqu'à l'autre jour, je croyais qu'il était temps d'en finir, mais je ne sais plus trop où j'en suis maintenant. Il doit me prendre pour un monstre, maintenant, de toute façon.

— Tu plaisantes ! Dois-je te rappeler qu'il vit depuis six ans avec un loup-garou ? Non, je t'assure qu'il est mille fois plus reconnaissant pour ce que tu as fait qu'horrifié par ce que tu es.

Elena ne répondit pas tout de suite. Très affaiblie, elle avait en effet beaucoup de mal à supporter une conversation normale. Remus respecta son silence et, alors que les yeux d'Elena disparaissaient à nouveau sous ses paupières, il lui caressa tendrement la joue.

— Et les autres ? reprit la jeune fille au bout de quelques instants. Lily m'a vue, et puis je pense que les Serdaigles vont finir par se demander pourquoi je vais passer des semaines à l'Infirmerie, non ?

— Je connais Lily, elle ne dira rien. Quant aux autres élèves, je crois que Dumbledore va s'arranger pour inventer quelque chose de crédible.

— Tu crois que je devrais en parler à Keira ? Après tout, c'est ma meilleure amie. Et j'en ai vraiment assez de lui mentir. Mais j'ai tellement peur de sa réaction ...

— Je pense qu'elle comprendrait, c'est une fille bien.

Elena eut à ces mots un petit sourire, que Remus lui rendit avec affection. Mais la discussion avait épuisé la jeune fille, qui laissa retomber sa tête sur l'oreiller. Remus reconnut sur la table de nuit une potion de sommeil que Mrs. Pomfresh lui donnait toujours quand il était lui-même à bout de forces, et en versa dans un verre qu'il tendit à Elena.

— Bois ça, ma jolie petite Serdaigle, tu iras mieux.

La jeune fille obéit docilement, et ses traits se détendirent effectivement dès qu'elle eut bu la potion.

— Merci, chuchota-t-elle.

Pour toute réponse, Remus écarta une boucle de ses cheveux et l'embrassa tendrement sur le front. Alors qu'Elena passait de ses bras à ceux de Morphée, il rabattit la couverture sur elle et repartit ... à pas de loups. En sortant, Remus croisa Mrs. Pomfresh.

— Elle dort, indiqua-t-il en réponse au regard perçant de la sorcière.

— Tant mieux, fit celle-ci. J'espère, Mr. Lupin, que vous saurez vous abstenir de revenir la voir trop souvent ; Miss Wild a besoin de beaucoup de repos pour reprendre des forces.

— Je sais, répondit sobrement le Gryffondor.

L'Infirmière s'apprêta alors à repartir, mais Remus l'arrêta :

— Excusez-moi, est-ce que je pourrais juste vous poser une question ?

— Tout dépend de la question, jugea Mrs. Pomfresh avec un sourire énigmatique. Mais essayez toujours.

— Comment allez-vous faire pour les nuits ?

— Ne vous en faites pas pour ça, Mr. Lupin, tout est arrangé. Miss Wild sera isolée du reste de l'Infirmerie, et on lui laissera de quoi se nourrir pour toute la nuit sans qu'elle ait à sortir.

— Très bien. Merci.

— Je vous en prie.

* * *

La convalescence d'Elena dura de longues semaines. Pour éviter les questions indiscrètes, le professeur Dumbledore avait répandu une rumeur selon laquelle un soir, alors qu'Elena se promenait tranquillement dans le parc, un aigle noir avait fondu sur elle et l'avait emportée dans ses serres jusque dans les profondeurs la Forêt Interdite. La jeune fille se serait alors défendue de toutes ses forces contre un affreux vampire, et ne serait ressortie saine et sauve de cette aventure que grâce au sacrifice de toute son énergie. Tous les élèves, mais aussi la plupart des professeurs, avaient avalé cette explication, d'autant plus que certains assuraient avoir régulièrement vu ce même aigle rôder dans le ciel à la tombée de la nuit. 

Seuls quelques privilégiés connaissaient la vérité. Les Maraudeurs et Lily bien sûr, mais aussi Keira Portman, à qui Elena s'était enfin confiée. Etonnamment, la belle Serdaigle s'était jetée dans les bras de la jeune fille en apprenant cette nouvelle, la suppliant de l'excuser pour n'avoir rien vu du terrible état dans lequel s'enfonçait son amie. Elena lui avait également avoué tout ce qu'elle ressentait pour Sirius, et à ce propos Keira avait toujours du mal à comprendre pourquoi Elena avait, dans ces conditions, tout fait pour que le rêve de Sirius, et non le sien, se réalise. Quoiqu'il en soit, les liens entre les deux adolescentes s'étaient incroyablement resserrés. Confidences pour confidences, Keira avait même chuchoté dans le creux de l'oreille d'Elena la cause de son propre malaise. Après quelques instants de stupeur, Elena avait juré de garder le secret.

Peu à peu, Mrs. Pomfresh se plia aux supplications de sa pensionnaire et autorisa de plus en plus de monde à lui rendre visite. Un jour, Remus fit à Elena la surprise de lui amener tout le groupe de ses amis en même temps : lui-même, bien sûr, mais aussi Sirius, James, Lily, Keira, et également Tina Madley qui était devenue une très bonne amie du Gryffondor aux yeux dorés. Même le chat Cassandre avait été invité à retrouver sa place sur le lit de sa maîtresse, qui le retrouva avec des exclamations de joie sincère. Sirius jetait de temps en temps des regards gênés à Keira, mais il s'efforça néanmoins de se montrer aussi joyeux que les autres.

Comme Tina ignorait la véritable nature d'Elena, tous convinrent tacitement de n'évoquer que « la version Dumbledore ».

— Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu en sois sortie vivante ... commença Keira d'un ton réellement ému.

— Moi non plus, enchérit Tina. Je ne mets pas en doute tes capacités, Elena, mais à ta place je serais morte de peur ! Un vampire, vous imaginez ? Je me serais sûrement évanouie dès que je l'aurais vu ...

— Vraiment ? s'étonna Elena. Il ne m'a pas trop effrayée, en fait. Mais tu sais, je crois que j'ai l'habitude des vampires : j'habite près d'une forêt où ils sont assez nombreux, et mon père a toujours adoré me raconter des histoires sur eux, mentit-elle en adressant un discret clin d'œil à Remus.

— Il y a tout de même une différence entre écouter des histoires dans son lit et se faire emporter par un monstre cruel ! intervint Sirius avec un petit sourire.

— Oui, figure-toi que j'ai remarqué !

— Raconte-nous un peu plus en détail, demanda Tina. Comment est-ce que tu t'y es prise pour lui échapper ?

Elena, qui n'avait pas encore préparé de mensonge pour cette question, profita d'une quinte de toux qui la prix tout à coup pour y réfléchir.

— J'ai eu la chance d'arriver à conserver ma baguette, fit-elle lentement. Quand cet aigle m'a emportée, j'ai rapidement compris que c'était un vampire ; il y a peu de véritables aigles noirs dans cette région, tu vois ? Alors ... Après avoir passé un moment à hurler de terreur et à appeler au secours - parce qu'effectivement, se faire enlever par une créature sanguinaire n'est pas spécialement rassurant ! - j'ai senti qu'on allait atterrir. J'ai vu l'aigle se transformer en vampire, et là je ne sais plus bien ce qu'il s'est passé ... Ah, si ! Le vampire m'a jetée par terre, sur le dos, et s'est approché de moi. Je croyais que je n'allais jamais m'en sortir, mais juste à cet instant j'ai vu un gros hibou passer dans le ciel. Je lui ai jeté un sort, et en tombant, il a été blessé par des ronces. Le vampire a dû sentir l'odeur du sang et s'est précipité sur le hibou ; pendant ce temps-là j'ai pu me relever pour m'enfuir.

— Et il n'a pas essayé de te rattraper ?

— Si, mais je lui ai jeté un sortilège d'Entrave, et il m'a laissée. En fait, c'est surtout d'avoir à traverser la Forêt qui m'a mise dans cet état ...

Epuisée d'avoir tant parlé, Elena laissa retomber sa tête en arrière, le souffle court.

— Elena ? s'enquit Lily. Ça va aller ?

La jeune fille fit signe que oui et se calma peu à peu.

— En tout cas, reprit James, tu as le droit à notre sincère et totale admiration. Être capable de sortir entière et presque indemne d'une telle aventure, c'est du grand art. Pour un peu, tu serais admise à Gryffondor !

— Eh ! s'exclamèrent Keira et Tina d'un ton outré. Il n'y a pas que vous dans cette école !

— Non, mais nous sommes les meilleurs, corrigea Sirius.

Remus toussa légèrement.

— Va te battre contre un vampire, Sir', et répète-nous ça.

— Remus ! s'exclama le beau brun, scandalisé. Sois un peu patriote, pour une fois !

— Patriote ou hypocrite ? fit doucement Lily.

— Ah non, intervint James, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi !

— Miaou, approuva Cassandre.

— Vous voyez, même le chat est d'accord !

— Peut-être, admit Tina, mais il est impartial. Le chat, c'est un cousin du lion, non ?

— C'est vrai ça ! fit Keira. Elena, comment ça se fait que tu n'ais pas plutôt une chouette, ou un hibou ? Il n'y a vraiment aucun patriotisme dans cette école ...

— Mais je les aime, les Lions ! s'insurgea Elena en regardant Remus.

— Ah, enfin ! clama Sirius, satisfait. C'est bien Rem', au moins tu l'as bien éduquée.

Elena et Remus lui lancèrent des regards assassins, puis le Gryffondor aux yeux d'ambre prit tendrement la main de sa prétendue petite amie. Seuls les yeux de Keira étincelèrent alors d'une lueur complice.

— Par Merlin, heureusement que tu t'en es tirée ... souffla Remus. Qu'est-ce que j'aurais fait sans toi ?

— Des bêtises.

Et sans prévenir, Elena se redressa, prit le visage du Gryffondor dans ses mains et l'embrassa passionnément. D'abord surpris, Remus se prit au jeu en souriant intérieurement. Autour d'eux, il y eut des « Vous êtes mignons ... » (Lily), des « Y a du favoritisme, ici ! » (James), et des quintes de toux subites (Keira). Mais il y eut aussi des airs gênés (Tina) et un soudain « Bon, c'est bientôt fini ? » qui se voulait rieur (Sirius).

Obéissant docilement, Elena s'écarta du visage de Remus avec un grand sourire qu'elle ne parvint pas à cacher. Le Maraudeur l'embrassa encore brièvement sur les lèvres, puis tous deux reprirent leur place, d'un air totalement innocent.

— Remus, depuis quand tu mets du rouge à lèvres ? fit malicieusement Lily.

**Allez, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez pensé de cette dernière scène ? J'avoue que je l'avais un petit peu oubliée, mais devant votre insistance j'ai décidé de l'intégrer ici. Eh oui, comme vous avez pu le constater, mon côté sadique s'est cette fois montré indulgent. **

**Cette fic que j'adore touche malheureusement à sa fin ... encore au moins un chapitre, et puis peut-être deux annexes pour savoir ce que deviennent certaines personnes et ... Snif ! ça me désole, alors s'il vous plaît soutenez moi et envoyez vos derniers hommages à l'Aigle Noir ! **

**Enormes bisous à tous, chers reviewers et simples lecteurs, je vous ADORE !**

**Lily Evans 2004**

**R.A.R. (27 ... ça risque d'être long, mais ça vaut le coup !) :**

**Lapis lazuli : **Et voilà la suite, comme tu le vois je ne suis finalement pas si cruelle que ça ! Merci beaucoup à tous tes encouragements, chère et fidèle revieweuse. À bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures !

**Laetitia : **coucou ! oh, je suis très touchée par ta sincère adoration ! Eh non, même si je suis fan de Roméo et Juliette, je ne suis pas aussi sadique que Shakespeare et j'ai décidé de laisser vivre Elena. Gros bisous, et merci de lire mes fics !

**Marg : **ne t'inquiète pas, je crois que cette histoire-ci sera bientôt finie ... même si personnellement ça m'attriste plus qu'autre chose. En tout cas la suite ne devrait pas trop tarder, ne t'en fais pas. À bientôt !

**Angelina johnson4 : **Elena est effectivement vivante, bien que « super pas en santé » comme tu dis :). Et c'est là que les choses vont enfin commencer à changer ... Bisous

**Clem : **mon cher petit, il ne faut jamais hésiter à poster une review, sache-le ! Et non, définitivement non, Elena ne finira pas avec Remus ni Keira avec Sirius ... même si la fin de ce chapitre peut laisser supposer le contraire. Allez, gros bisous mon clem', c tjrs aussi adorable de m'envoyer des reviews régulièrement.

**Mimione : **Voilà la suite, j'ai pitié de toi ! je suis contente que mon chapitre précédent t'ait plu, et qu'est-ce que tu penses de celui-là ? À bientôt, j'espère.

**Elizabeth Turner : **Les yeux de chien battu m'ont toujours fait fondre ... ok, ok, je ne la tuerai pas ! quant au baiser de prince charmant pour la réveiller .. c'est un peu tard, malheureusement, et pour l'instant c'est surtout Remus qui en profite ! ;) Bisous ma chère Lysbeth.

**Smoke : **une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir (une grde aussi ;)). Eh oui, il faut sauver le soldat Elena ... Bye

**Draco-tu-es-à-moi (argh) :** oui je suis méchante ! tu n'as pas le monopole du sadisme ! faudrait que j'aille lire tes fics un jour, kan même, pour voir ce que ça donne ... ;) Bisous et à bientôt

**Sasu : **merci !

**Prongsynette : **il y a moins de rebondissements dans ce nouveau chapitre, mais j'espère qu'il t'a plu quand même ! Bizz.

**Caraibos : **allez, poste-nous un chap, s'il te plaît ! Surtout s'il contient des révélations, lui aussi ! Mais tu avais raison, je suis incapable de tuer Elena (un suicide ne serait pas très différent). Gros bisous, et merci pour tout !

**Milla : **J'ai pas répondu à ta dernière review ? oups ... :$ désolée ... Merci de ne pas trop m'en vouloir ! voilà, maintenant tu as droit à ta réponse : ta version alerte à malibu, c'était énorme ! gt morte de rire ! et puis j'ai appris plein de trucs sur le secourisme. Dommage qu'on soit pas des vampires, nous aussi, pour être ... « réanimées » par le beaaaaaaaau Sirius ! ;) allez bisous, et encore merci pour ta review !

**Mchoute : **ef oui en effet les cours de FSH ne s'appliquent pas des masses dans mes fics ... enfin peut-être que si, puisque ttlm est tjrs vivant et heureux dans le meilleur des mondes. D'ailleurs, même si je crève d'envie de reprendre Hayden Bloom (aaaaaaaaaargh, Anakin il est trop bôô !), je ne tuerai pas cette fic-ci pour autant, bikoz je l'adore. LUI ! ;) Bisous ma choute

**Solly : **Je suis très contente que ma fic t'ait tellement plue ! Espérons qu'Elena ait son Sirius, ça lui ferait sûrement très plaisir ... Mais pas autant que vos reviews ! Merci et bisous

**Lavender Mansworth :** quel étrange pseudo ... D'où est-ce qu'il vient ? (désolée d'être indiscrète, mais en tant qu'auteur je passe ma vie à inventer des noms à mes persos !) J'espère que la suite de ma fic t'a plue, et je suis très touchée d'avoir ta préférence. A bientôt !

**Kitout717 : **salut ! eh oui, ça faisait longtemps qu'on te voyait plus bcp par ici ... mais je te pardonne, allez. À bientôt et merci !

**Thealie : **C'est vrai que tout le monde a l'air d'aller mal, dans cette histoire, mais rassure-toi, tout ira mieux. Bye

**Vici Black : **si, si, Elena est très mimi. Même si, restant vivante, elle n'a pas encore droit au statut de Sainte :) Je suis un peu fatiguée, là, j'en suis désolée mais répondre à 27 reviews d'un coup, ça donne le vertige !Bref, Bros bisous à toi aussi ;) et j'espère que t'as aimé mon chapitre !

**Syerra : **Eh non, Elena n'est pas morte, je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à aller jusque là. Pourtant, c'est vrai que ça aurait pu donner quelque chose d'intéressant ! ;) Merci bcp pour ta review, à bientôt.

**Sln : **Il faudra que j'aille lire ta fic, je suis sûre kelle n'est pas aussi « tristement nulle » que tu le dis. Ça me touche beaucoup de voir à quel point tu aimes ma fic, en tout cas ; c'est vrai, je ne me serais jamais attendue à ça quand je l'ai commencée :) Merci beaucoup

**MLT : **nan, pas de BGs du Liban dans cette histoire, Keira va se démerder toute seule comme une grande, et vous saurez tout sur son secret mais pas avant la fin de cette fic ! gniark gniark ... Mais je suis contente que t'ai aimé mon chapitre précédent, c'est aussi l'un de mes préférés. Et puis aussi j'aime beaucoup la réplique de James « Il faudra que je t'apprenne à avoir une meilleure opinion de moi, un jour, Evans. », eh oui, j'aime ma fic, c pas nouveau ! Etrangement, tes pronostics ne sont pas si bêtes ... mais chut ! faut pas le dire ! Gros **B**isous et vive la B-attitude !

**Lyane : **je t'en veux pas d'avoir oublié quelques reviews, t'inquiète pas ! Mais personne n'aura à se sacrifier pour nourrir la vampire, ça ne sera pas nécessaire. Bye.

**Oceana-666 : **merci beaucoup, j'espère que t'es contente de voir qu'Elena a survécu :)

**Nonora : **maudits ordis qui empêchent de reviewer ... tu es la première à avoir reviewé ce chap, et ta review m'a fait trop, trop plaisir ! sincèrement, ça me touche beaucoup. Tu as bien mérité la suite, j'espère que t'en es tjrs satisfaite !


	12. Sages décisions

**Bon. Ce chapitre est assez court, mais c'est pour la bonne cause : j'aurais encore des choses à vous raconter dans le suivant. Et puis il y a quand même quelques événements importants qui sont en train de se dérouler ! Donc j'ai décidé de vous envoyer ça, en attendant le prochain chapitre ... qui sera, je le crains, le dernier :'(. Mais rassurez-vous ! Si vous êtes sages, je vous enverrai une annexe sur James et Lily, une sur le destin de Keira, voire peut-être même un épilogue général. Enfin, si ça vous tente vraiment, il faudra me le dire ... Reviews, s'il vous plaît ! ;)**

**Chapitre 11 : Sages décisions**

Le temps des révélations n'était pas encore achevé. La veille du dernier jour qu'Elena devait passer à l'Infirmerie, la jeune fille eut une longue conversation avec Remus. Le soir même, celui-ci réunit « le Cercle » dans le dortoir des Gryffondors de 6ème année. « Le Cercle », c'étaient les Maraudeurs que Lily avait rejoints. La jolie rousse était devenue une excellente amie des trois garçons et partageait maintenant tous leurs secrets et toutes leurs aventures ... ou presque. Bien sûr, il lui arrivait encore souvent de soupirer devant l'arrogance des trois beaux Lions, mais elle était désormais la première à applaudir leurs exploits au Quidditch : Remus comme Gardien, Sirius comme Batteur et James comme Attrapeur.

— Alors, Rem', qu'est-ce que tu voulais nous dire ? demanda James.

Les quatre Gryffondors étaient blottis dans des couvertures, devant la cheminée flamboyante du dortoir.

— Je voudrais vous parler d'Elena.

— Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? s'inquiéta Sirius.

— Non, enfin ... Si, il lui est arrivé quelque chose, mais c'était il y a assez longtemps.

— Est-ce que c'est grave ? demanda Lily.

Depuis qu'elle savait qu'Elena était une demi-vampire, la Lionne avait cherché à se renseigner sur le sujet. À mesure qu'elle prenait conscience d'à quel point la vie de la petite Serdaigle était empoisonnée par son vampirisme, Lily éprouvait de plus en plus de compassion, voire de tendresse pour elle. Et naturellement, son côté Gryffondor l'avait poussée à vouloir protéger la jeune et si faible Elena.

— Ça dépend de quel point de vue, répondit Remus.

— Est-ce que tu pourrais être encore moins clair ? fit James avec un sourire.

— C'est que ... C'est assez difficile à dire. Elle m'a demandé de vous en parler, mais ça reste vraiment très délicat pour moi. Vous comprenez ?

— D'accord, prends ton temps, Rem'.

— Pourquoi est-ce que c'est à nous que tu en parles ? interrogea Lily. Est-ce que ça concerne directement quelqu'un.

— Oui.

Son regard d'ambre se tourna vers Sirius et fixa intensément le jeune homme.

— Moi ? Oh non Rem', fit-il d'un ton implorant. Ne me dis pas que j'ai encore fait quelque chose pour qu'Elena aille mal, s'il te plaît !

Malgré tous les arguments de ses amis, le beau brun était toujours rongé par la culpabilité en pensant que la Serdaigle, qui avait toujours essayé de l'aider avec Keira, avait failli mourir pour le sauver, lui.

— Tu n'as rien fait, corrigea Remus. Mais c'est justement là le problème. Est-ce ... est-ce que tu te souviens du Bal d'Halloween, en 3ème année ?

— La fois où on s'était disputés ? intervint James.

Remus hocha la tête ; Sirius, la tête dans les mains, réfléchissait pour faire revenir ses souvenirs.

— Rappelle-toi, Sirius, murmura Remus. Sous le saule, une jolie brune avec une robe verte. Et des bouteilles de Biéraubeurre alcoolisée.

— Elena ... C'était elle ? Je croyais bien l'avoir reconnue, quand je l'ai vue se changer en aigle ... l'autre soir. Mais qu'est-ce que ...

— Depuis ce soir-là, le soir d'Halloween, Elena est amoureuse de toi.

La déclaration jeta un grand silence dans la pièce. De longs instants s'écoulèrent avec que Sirius ne reprit la parole.

— C'est ... Mais je croyais que ... Enfin, vous sortez ensemble, non ?

— En réalité, c'est faux. On voulait essayer de te rendre jaloux, précisa Remus en rougissant un peu. Je reconnais que ce n'était pas une de mes idées les plus brillantes.

— Et Keira ? Elena a tout fait pour qu'on soit ensemble. Pourquoi ?

— Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, l'autre soir par exemple, mais Elena tient beaucoup plus à ton bonheur qu'au sien.

— Je ... je ne sais pas quoi dire, murmura Sirius.

— À mon avis, intervint timidement Lily, il vaudrait mieux qu'on aille dormir ; il paraît que la nuit porte conseil. Bonne nuit, les garçons, ajouta-t-elle en se levant pour quitter le dortoir.

— Bonne nuit, Lily, répondit James.

Les deux autres étaient encore trop plongés dans leurs pensées pour ajouter autre chose qu'un signe de tête.

— Elle a raison, fit James. Va te coucher et dors, Sir'. Tu y réfléchiras mieux la tête reposée.

— Si tu le dis ... marmonna le jeune homme, complètement déboussolé.

Quelques instants plus tard, les trois Maraudeurs furent plongés dans le noir. Mais pas un ne parvint à dormir. Pourtant, quand les premiers rayons de l'aube vinrent caresser le visage de Remus à travers les rideaux de son lit, le jeune homme s'aperçut que Sirius avait profité de ses quelques instants d'inconscience pour quitter le dortoir sans un bruit. Remus fronça les sourcils, puis haussa les épaules. Après tout, il ne pouvait plus faire grand-chose, à présent.

* * *

En effet le beau Sirius, après avoir passé toute la nuit à réfléchir à ce qu'il pourrait bien dire à Elena, avait préféré fuir la compagnie des autres Gryffondors avant d'avoir à répondre à leurs questions. Errant d'abord sans but dans les couloirs, il s'aperçut bientôt qu'il était arrivé devant l'Infirmerie. 

Il y était allé de nombreuses fois depuis le soir du drame, et ses pas l'y avaient mené inconsciemment, presque par habitude. Les yeux rivés à la porte close, Sirius réfléchit : de toute façon, il n'allait pas pouvoir ignorer les sentiments d'Elena jusqu'à la fin de l'année, et le moment où ils auraient à se parler viendrait forcément, tôt ou tard. Et dans ce genre de cas, mieux valait que ce soit tôt. D'autant plus qu'il avait à cet instant l'occasion de discuter avec Elena sans que personne ne vienne les déranger, l'heure étant bien trop matinale pour la grande majorité des élèves.

C'est donc fermement résolu qu'il poussa la porte blanche de l'Infirmerie, avant de la refermer derrière lui. Le jour venait tout juste de se lever, et Elena n'était certainement pas dans la salle principale, mais dans une autre, plus petite, où on l'isolait pour la nuit. Sirius repéra rapidement la porte de la salle en question, et ce fut alors un jeu d'enfant pour le Maraudeur d'en supprimer le verrou. Avec un peu plus d'hésitation, cette fois, il entra dans la pièce.

C'était une petite chambre plutôt modeste, où l'on remarquait surtout une superbe baie vitrée, une table en bois couverte de sang et de divers déchets peu appétissants (probablement les restes du repas servi à la vampire), et enfin un grand lit blanc où reposait Elena, qui venait tout juste de quitter son apparence vampirique. Sirius embrassa la scène d'un coup d'œil, et jugea tout d'abord qu'il n'allait jamais pouvoir mener une conversation normale avec la jeune fille dans une pièce où flottait une désagréable odeur de viande et de sang frais.

Sortant sa baguette, il murmura donc un sortilège de Récurage, pour laver la table, avant d'enchaîner sur un sort personnel grâce auquel la chambre embauma tout à coup le thé à la menthe (allez savoir pourquoi il avait choisi cette odeur). Enfin, il verrouilla à nouveau la porte pour s'assurer que personne ne viendrait troubler leur tête-à-tête.

Désormais satisfait de l'ambiance de la petite salle, Sirius s'approcha du lit d'Elena. La petite Serdaigle paraissait minuscule, comme perdue dans ses grands draps blancs. Jugeant qu'elle ne dormait pas depuis très longtemps, Sirius éprouva soudain une certaine réticence à la réveiller. Mais il fallait vraiment qu'ils se parlent ; s'il attendait trop, Pomfresh allait venir par arriver, déverrouiller la porte comme lui-même l'avait fait, poser des questions ... Secouant la tête, le jeune homme se résigna à éveiller la Serdaigle.

— Elena ! appela-t-il en lui secouant doucement l'épaule.

La jeune fille ouvrit un œil, le referma, ouvrit l'autre, rouvrit le premier, frotta les deux et fronça finalement les sourcils.

— Sirius ?

Visiblement, la jeune fille ne savait pas trop si elle rêvait toujours ou non. Puis, peu à peu, son esprit s'éclaira et elle se remémora sa journée de la veille, plus particulièrement la discussion qu'elle avait eu avec Remus, et surtout la demande qu'elle lui avait faite de tout avouer à Sirius. Et voilà que le beau brun se retrouvait à son chevet, l'air un peu gêné. La matinée s'annonçait difficile.

— Je suppose que si tu es là, c'est que Remus vous a tout dit.

Sirius fit oui de la tête. Maintenant qu'il se retrouvait en face de la jeune fille, les mots soigneusement préparés se bloquaient dans sa gorge. Difficile d'expliquer par a+b à une demi-vampire qui est folle de vous que, non seulement vous aimez sa meilleure amie, ce qu'elle sait, mais qu'en plus votre propre cerveau est plus chaotique qu'un champ de bataille dans le brouillard.

Ce fut Elena qui vint à son secours, en se chargeant de reprendre la parole. Sachant que l'explication allait être désagréable, elle décida de tout dire d'un coup pour que l'épreuve s'achève plus vite.

— T'as rien à expliquer : je sais très bien que tu es amoureux de Keira. Malgré tout, après qu'elle t'ait dit non, j'avais espéré que tu pourrais, peut-être, t'intéresser à moi. Mais maintenant que j'ai vu à quel point tu l'aimais, à quel point tu l'aimes encore, d'ailleurs ; comment tu t'es laissé dépérir jusqu'à n'avoir même plus la force de te métamorphoser ... J'ai à peu près autant déprimée que toi, tellement ça me faisait de la peine de te voir dans cet état. Et puis j'ai compris qu'au fond, il n'y avait rien à espérer et je me suis dit que ... que j'allais devoir faire un effort pour oublier ... Pour oublier que je t'adore, acheva-t-elle d'une toute petit voix.

La jeune fille leva timidement ses grands yeux vert et or vers Sirius, puis baissa aussitôt la tête pour qu'il ne voie pas son visage s'empourprer.

— Et puis, ça me faisait quand même quelque chose de tout laisser tomber, comme ça, au bout de presque deux ans, sans que tu n'aies jamais rien su. C'est pour ça que j'ai demandé à Remus de te parler ... Je te demande pardon de n'avoir pas eu assez de courage pour te le dire en face, mais je n'ai jamais été une Gryffondor ... Enfin, maintenant que tu sais tout, tu peux t'en aller, si tu veux. Ne t'occupe pas de moi mais ... j'espère qu'on pourra au moins rester amis ?

Son regard était à présent plein de crainte mêlée d'espoir, mais cette fois, Elena se fit un devoir d'affronter les (trop) beaux yeux bleus de Sirius. Le jeune homme avait l'air totalement déboussolé.

— Je comprends que tu sois gêné, articula difficilement la Serdaigle qui l'était presque tout autant. Mais tu peux partir, si tu préfères en parler plus tard ... ou pas du tout. Je voulais juste te dire ça, il n'y a pas grand-chose à répondre.

Sa voix se fit plus faible et s'éteignit comme une bougie qu'on souffle. Sirius, quant à lui, ouvrait et fermait la bouche sans avoir la moindre idée de ce qu'il pourrait dire. Finalement, il prit le parti de quitter la chambre, se dirigea vers la porte ... et s'arrêta, la main tendue vers la poignée. Non, il ne pouvait pas fuir comme ça, comme un voleur. Elena, qui n'était pas une Lionne, avait pourtant eu la bravoure de lui faire tous ces aveux, et lui, un Gryffondor, n'avait pas le droit de la laisser. D'autant plus qu'une petite voix intérieure lui souffla qu'avant de réveiller Elena, il en était arrivé à une sage résolution ...

Le jeune Black se retourna et regarda la Serdaigle, si petite et désemparée dans son immense lit. Quelques pas le ramenèrent près d'elle. Il voulut s'asseoir mais, aucun siège n'étant visible dans cette chambre étrange, il résolut de se mettre à genoux. Elena l'observait, l'incompréhension se lisant sur son visage. Mais plus rien, désormais, n'aurait pu faire revenir Sirius de sa décision. Il plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune fille.

— Elena ... Je ne sais pas ce que tu vas en penser après tout ça mais ... Est-ce que tu voudrais sortir avec moi ?

Les yeux d'Elena s'ouvrirent comme des soucoupes et refermer sa bouche disparut de ses projets immédiats. « QUOI ? » hurla son cerveau, qui conclut que définitivement, c'était le rêve le plus fou qu'elle ait jamais fait. Le plus ahurissant était que Sirius avait l'air sincère. Pas de caméra cachée, ni de copains rieurs dissimulés derrière les rideaux, juste cette demande ... Les rouages de l'esprit d'Elena repartirent à vive allure, si vive d'ailleurs qu'elle se demanda ensuite si c'était bien elle qui répondit doucement ce:

— Non.

— Pardon ? Mais, euh, je ...

Elena sourit intérieurement, attendrie. Pauvre Sirius, c'était la deuxième fois en quelques jours qu'une fille lui résistait, à lui qui était connu comme LE mec le plus irrésistible de tout Poudlard. Et en plus, ce refus venait cette fois d'une fille qui venait de lui avouer qu'elle était folle de lui.

— Excuse-moi, expliqua-t-elle, mais ... Je ne veux pas que tu fasses ça par pitié, ou quoi que ce soit, tu comprends ?

— De la pitié ? Mais pas du tout, je t'assure !

— Peut-être, je ne sais pas ce qui t'a motivé à faire ça, mais la question est plutôt de savoir si toi, tu as _réellement_ envie de sortir avec moi.

— Si ce n'était pas le cas, je te l'aurais pas demandé.

— Sois honnête, Sirius.

Le jeune homme ne put répondre. En réalité, il avait fait cette proposition pour deux raisons : d'abord, d'une certaine manière, parce qu'il sentait toujours qu'il avait une lourde dette envers Elena, mais aussi parce qu'il espérait pouvoir oublier Keira grâce à cette fille que Remus décrivait comme absolument géniale, et pour laquelle lui-même avait beaucoup d'affection. Mais bien sûr, il ne l'avait jamais vue que comme une amie et comprenait que ce rôle de « remplaçante » soit vexant pour Elena. Il soupira.

— Alors, c'est non ?

— Oui, confirma Elena.

Ce refus lui en coûtait beaucoup, surtout maintenant qu'était enfin venu le moment dont elle avait tant rêvé, mais elle ne tenait vraiment pas à ce que Sirius sorte avec elle juste pour lui faire plaisir. C'est donc avec un immense regret, mais néanmoins sûre d'elle, qu'elle le regarda partir. Pourtant, quand il se retourna une dernière fois, elle ouvrit à nouveau la bouche :

— C'est non ... Pour le moment.

Sirius quitta la chambre d'Elena sans un mot de plus, puis traversa hâtivement l'Infirmerie pour ne pas être remarqué par Mrs. Pomfresh. Qu'avait voulu dire la jeune fille par cette dernière phrase ? Peut-être allait-elle revenir sur sa décision ... Après tout, il ne lui avait vraiment pas laissé beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir sur la question.

En tout cas, plus il avançait dans les couloirs du château encore endormi, plus l'impression, d'abord vague, se raffermissait en lui qu'Elena était vraiment la fille qu'il lui fallait pour ne plus déprimer. Il faudrait qu'il en parle à Remus, c'était lui qui la connaissait le mieux et allait pouvoir en juger sérieusement. Et à James, bien sûr ; son frère d'adoption aurait sûrement son mot à dire dans cette histoire. Sans oublier Lily : seules les filles étaient capables de vraiment comprendre leurs semblables, et il aurait certainement besoin d'elle pour prévoir les futures réactions d'Elena.

Et puis, Remus n'avait pas tort quand il affirmait que la Serdaigle était une fille géniale. Sirius avait appris à la connaître depuis le temps qu'ils discutaient ensemble à propos de Keira, et ne pouvait qu'approuver le point de vue de son ami. Elena Wild n'était peut-être pas aussi sublime que Keira Portman, mais elle avait pourtant un certain charme indéniable. Enfin, elle avait le grand avantage de ne pas cacher de terrible secret qui l'empêcherait de sortir avec le Maraudeur. Bon, d'accord, c'était une demi-vampire, mais personne n'est parfait !

De toute façon, Sirius Black n'avait jamais supporté qu'on lui résiste ...

**Je sais, vous allez tous me tuer pour le refus d'Elena ... part se cacher au fond de la Transylvanie. Mais il faut qu'elle garde un peu d'honneur et de dignité, cette petite, elle l'a mérité, vous ne trouvez pas ? Bon, d'accord, j'essaierai de me rattraper dans les prochains chapitres ! En tout cas merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews ; ça me désole autant de vous d'arriver à la fin de cette fic mais ... Toute les bonnes choses ont une fin, et ce sont souvent les meilleurs qui partent les premiers :)**

**R.A.R. : (14, merci !)**

**Milla : **Effectivement, Sirius s'intéresse enfin à Elena … Et plus qu'un peu ! Le secret de Keira, je crois que je vais être assez sadique pour ne vous le révéler que dans la toute dernière annexe, soit l'avant-dernier chapitre si je vous met un épilogue gniark gniark :) ! Et oui, le moment où Elena s'est jetée sur Remus était vraiment délirant ;) Merci beaucoup et à bientôt

**Bel-o-kiu-kiuni : **(tiens, une adepte de Bernard Werber … T'écris des fics sur lui ? J'irai p-e jeter un coup d'œil, alors) Merci pour ta petite, mais néanmoins adorable review ! Vive Remus, c'est clair, et puis aussi Sirius, tant qu'on y est :D. Bye

**Nonora : **Comme je disais plus haut : « Le secret de Keira, je crois que je vais être assez sadique pour ne vous le révéler que dans la toute dernière annexe, soit l'avant-dernier chapitre si je vous met un épilogue gniark gniark :) ! » (en même temps, ça me met une sacrée pression et j'ai trop peur que vous soyez déçus :S) Vous aurez droit aussi, si vous me le demandez dans vos reviews, à une annexe sur James et Lily, c'est promis. Je garantis pas que les prochains chapitres soient très, très longs mais … C'est mieux que rien. Bisous.

**Syerra : **chui d'accord, ça vaut bien le coup de mourir à moitié pour que Remus et Sirius vienne prendre soin de nous ! ;) Chui très, très flattée que tu suives ma fic pdt tes partiels, je croise les doigts pour toi (moi j'ai mon bac de bio et de français, mais je crois que c'est un peu différent !). On reconnaît mon caractère dans le personnage ? C'est vrai ? Lol, c'est fait exprès ! Elena, en gros, c'est moi en beaucoup mieux. Keira a dépassé la période où elle pensait à son ex, et elle n'aime aucun Maraudeur, je te rassure. Tu m'as donné l'idée d'un épilogue, et maintenant j'ai trop envie de l'écrire, donc vous aurez probablement cette happy end :). Pour finir, une review n'est JAMAIS trop longue, alors gros bisous et n'hésite pas à recommencer ! (PS : en fait chui née le 1er août donc j'ai pas encore 16 ans … :$)

**Brunette : **(je croise les doigts pour ton bac) Si « L'aigle Noir » prend fin, c'est pour deux bonnes raisons : 1. j'ai plus d'inspiration pour cette fic, elle devait s'arrêter à ce moment là de toute façon ; 2. j'attend de la finir pour me remettre à « Hayden Bloom », donc tu pourras enchaîner sur cette autre fic et avoir toujours des chapitres régulièrement ! Et je suis sûre que tu auras ton bac malgré tout ! Mais stp, continue de me lire et de m'écrire ! Bisous ma grande.

**Lyane : **Est-ce que Remus embrasse bien ? J'ai jamais essayé mais … Elena ? « Ouaip ? » Remus, il embrasse bien ? « … Je peux pas vous le dire, sinon vous viendrez toutes me le piquer » Alleeeez ! Et après, on te laisse Sirius « rêve un moment des baisers de Sirius Bon, allez j'avoue : Remus embrasse comme un dieu ! » Merci …

C'est chouette les personnages qui font eux-mêmes les réponses aux reviews :) Bye

**Thealie : **ah, le secret de Keira ! bien que j'ai peur de vous décevoir à force de vous faire tant attendre, je ne vous le révèlerai qu'à la fin. Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, quant à savoir comment j'ai trouvé l'idée de cette fic … soupir mélancolique

**Angelina johnson4 : **oui, vous avez eu raison de me pousser à mettre la dernière scène du chapitre précédent, j'ai remarqué qu'elle vous avait plu ! En revanche, j'espère que ce chapitre-ci ne vous décevra pas trop, il est assez spécial alors … Mais rassure-toi, tout ça finira bien … en théorie ;) Bisous

**Clem : **Elena finira avec Sirius … un jour. Ou dans un univers parallèle. Il s'y passe de ces trucs, je t'assure, t'imagine même pas … Et puis, bien que tu n'aies pas apprécié ma « simulation » du chapitre précédent, chui contente que tu aies enfin retenu que « la blonde » s'appelle Keira ;) Bisous mon Clem

**Sln : **je m'habituerais jamais aux compliments, je crois (encore heureux !) … Merci beaucoup, en tout cas, et j'espère que ce chapitre t'as tout autant plu que les autres. À bientôt

**Le-sadisme-et-draco-sont-à-elle-mais-comme-en-fait-elle-est-sympa-elle-me-les-a-prêté-pour-que-je-fasse-enrager-mes-lecteurs (alias draco-tu-es-à-moi) : **coucou :) t'aime la nouvelle version de ton pseudo ? Un peu long, peut-être. Mais tu es une super star, il faut te distinguer des autres, non ? Merci beaucoup et à bientôt !

**Dd : **je suis très contente que t'aies aimé ma fic ! Que penses-tu de ce nouveau chapitre ? Eh oui, Elena a retrouvé un peu d'énergie (la preuve, elle va sortir de l'Infirmerie) et c'est Remus qui en a le plus profité ;) Le tour de Sirius viendra … un jour ! Bye et merci

**Lapis lazuli : **en effet, il reste selon mes calculs ce chapitre, le suivant, deux annexes et, si vous êtes gentils, un épilogue donc cinq ou six chapitres, peut-être un peu courts, mais que, j'espère, vous apprécierez ! Voilà où la jalousie mais aussi la raison de Sirius l'ont mené : un nouveau refus ! ah la la … j'étais morte de rire en lisant ta review et tes histoires de fanion :) MERCI ! Et gros bizz à toi aussi (j'adore mes reviewers, j'adore mes reviewers, j'adore mes reviewers, j'adore mes reviewers, j'adore mes reviewers, j'adore mes reviewers, j'adore mes reviewers, j'adore mes reviewers, j'adore mes reviewers …)


	13. The end has no end

**À chaque mot de ce dernier chapitre officiel que j'écrivais, je peux vous jurer que j'avais le cœur qui se serrait un petit peu plus. Même si je sais que je vais encore en écrire quelques annexes, ça me fait trop de la peine de penser que je vais bientôt arrêter cette fic. J'ai l'impression que c'est mon petit oisillon qui quitte le nid de sa maman pour aller voler de ses propres ailes. C'est triste, n'est-ce pas ? **

**Disclaimer : **Je tiens à m'excuser humblement aux pieds de la grande auteur de ce siècle, Alohomora. Son principe d'avoir les personnages qui répondent aux reviews m'a conquise depuis longtemps et, je l'avoue, j'ai eu la faiblesse de ne pas y résister pour ce chapitre. 'Scusez moi …

**Chapitre 12 : **The end has no end

En rentrant dans son dortoir, Sirius ne fut que moyennement surpris d'y voir Remus assis sur son lit, attendant visiblement le retour du jeune Black.

— Rem' ?

— Ah, tu es enfin revenu. Je commençais à m'impatienter.

Sirius sourit intérieurement. Remus était à l'incarnation presque parfaite de la patience.

— Alors, fit le jeune homme, tu lui as demandé ?

— Je vois qu'on ne peut rien te cacher.

— Et elle a dit non ?

— Il y a des jours où tu me fais un peu peur, mon petit Rem', tu sais ? Je sais que t'es un loupiot particulièrement sensible, mais il y a des limites !

Remus haussa les épaules, nonchalamment.

— Ça n'était pas très dur à deviner. Je te connais assez bien pour me douter que, si tu es déprimé et qu'on t'annonce qu'il y a une fille qui est folle de toi, tu ne vas pas attendre vingt ans avant d'en profiter.

— Eh ! Je ne suis pas un profiteur, Rem' ! D'accord, j'ai pensé qu'Elena pourrait m'aider à oublier Keira, mais je voulais aussi faire quelque chose pour lui faire plaisir.

— Dans ce cas, sa réaction était elle aussi très prévisible. Bien sûr, ça partait sûrement d'une bonne intention de ta part mais … Elle a dû se dire que vous ne tiendriez jamais très longtemps si toi, tu n'avais pas vraiment de sentiments. Et puis, elle a peut-être eu peur que tu la laisses tomber dès que tu aurais trouvé quelqu'un de mieux.

Sirius avait les yeux ronds de stupéfaction.

— Attends … fit-il lentement. Tu veux dire qu'elle a une si mauvaise opinion de moi ? Je suis peut-être un Black, mais pas un Serpentard : je ne l'aurais jamais laissée tomber au bout d'une semaine pour quelqu'un d'autre !

— Je n'en doute pas, le rassura Remus avec un petit sourire, mais ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois dire ça.

— Tu penses que je dois retourner lui parler ?

— Ça m'a l'air d'une bonne idée. Essaie de lui faire comprendre que tu tiens vraiment à elle. Mais de toute façon, ajouta-t-il d'un air rusé, je suppose que le grand et fier Sirius Black n'allait pas s'arrêter là et tolérer un tel refus … je me trompe ?

— Tu rigoles ? Deux fois qu'on me dit non en à peine quelques semaines ! s'exclama le beau brun. Je vais mettre une éternité à m'en remettre ; il faut dire que j'en ai vraiment pas l'habitude …

À ces mots, Remus se jeta sur son ami et, après un court combat, le tint face contre terre.

— Répète un peu ça, petit prétentieux ! s'écria Remus en riant à moitié. Tu es vraiment pire que James.

— Eh ! fit celui-ci qui venait d'entrer. Ne me compare pas à _ça,_ Rem', s'il te plaît !

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ? interrogea Lily qui apparut à la porte du dortoir peu après James.

— C'est rien, Lily, assura Remus. Je veux juste martyriser un peu môssieur le maître du monde.

— Qui ça ? Ah, ce n'est que Sirius. Bon, amusez-vous bien alors ! déclara-t-elle joyeusement en quittant la pièce.

— Traîtresse ! s'insurgea Sirius avant que Remus ne l'étouffe sous un oreiller.

— On ne t'a jamais dit de ne pas insulter les filles, Sir' ? Pff … Aucune éducation.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait pour en arriver là ? demanda James.

— Des Siriuseries, comme d'habitude.

— Oh, je vois.

— Il vient encore de se faire rembarrer par une fille et il a du mal à le digérer, explicita Remus en soulevant l'oreiller pour vérifier que son ami respirait toujours.

— Encore ? Et de la part de qui, cette fois ?

— Elena.

Le « Quoi ? » de James fut couvert par le râle désarticulé que poussa Sirius, à moitié asphyxié.

— Bon, je pense qu'il est mûr maintenant, jugea Remus avant de libérer sa victime.

— Je vous hais … souffla le jeune homme en respirant fortement.

— Il faut bien que quelqu'un s'occupe de ton cas, répondit Remus d'un air parfaitement innocent.

— Je comprends qu'Elena n'ait pas voulu de lui, ajouta James. Il est tout violet.

— On se demande pourquoi, râla Sirius.

— Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait à cette pauvre Elena ? s'exclama Lily en faisant à nouveau irruption dans le dortoir.

— C'est très mal d'écouter aux portes, la réprimanda James, mais viens t'asseoir puisque tu ne pas te passer de nous.

Lily lui jeta un regard noir mais suivit son conseil.

— Sirius a proposé à Elena de sortir avec lui, et elle a dit non, répéta Remus.

— C'est bon, on a compris ! marmonna le principal concerné.

— C'est tout à fait normal, jugea Lily. J'aurais fait la même chose, si j'avais cru qu'il essayait de profiter de la situation. Excuse-moi Sirius, je t'adore mais être un Maraudeur ne donne pas tous les droits.

James eut soudain l'air affreusement mal à l'aise, et Remus décida de voler à son secours.

— Il n'empêche que, si on ne fait rien, Sirius ne parviendra jamais à conquérir celle qui est, comme nous le savons tous, la femme de sa vie. Partis comme ça, ils risquent de se passer à côté, ce qui serait tout à fait regrettable.

— Je suis capable de me débrouiller tout seul, merci ! intervint Sirius, agacé.

— C'est flagrant, répondit Lily d'un ton sadique, vu comment tes amours ont réussi pendant ces derniers mois.

— Merci de retourner le couteau dans la plaie, chère tendre et douce Fleur de Lys.

— C'est pour ton bien.

— J'en demandais pas tant …

— Tout de même, il n'a pas tout à fait tort, fit James. Il faut qu'il trouve lui-même le moyen de faire accepter Elena, on ne peut pas non plus être toujours derrière lui.

— Enfin ! s'exclama Sirius avec reconnaissance. Merci, Jamesie ! T'es un vrai pote, toi, au moins, précisa-t-il avec un regard psychopathe pour Lily et Remus.

— Bon, conclut ce dernier, alors fais comme tu le sens, Sir'. Montre-nous ce que t'es capable de faire. On regardera.

— Pas de problème.

* * *

Le beau Sirius élabora soigneusement sa stratégie pour gagner la petite Elena. Le but : convaincre la jolie Serdaigle que pour le Gryffondor, elle ne serait ni une remplaçante ni une corvée.

Tout d'abord, il acquit l'admiration de Remus et Lily en allant discuter une bonne fois pour toutes avec Keira Portman, pour mettre au point leur relation. De cette conversation, ils sortirent excellents amis. Sirius avait ainsi obtenu une alliée de choix : il fit auprès d'elle et de Remus une enquête approfondie pour mieux connaître Elena, n'osant pas encore aller lui parler directement. Il apprit ainsi qu'elle descendait directement du terrible Dracula par son père ; qu'elle était d'ailleurs devenue une lectrice insatiable depuis que celui-ci lui avait offert le roman moldu du nom de son aïeul ; qu'elle appréciait particulièrement le froid et les étoiles mais détestait le rose, et enfin que son chat était, tout comme elle, un étudiant passionné des Runes anciennes.

Comment elle avait réussi à intéresser l'animal à cette discipline, en revanche, personne ne le savait.

Fort de ces informations, Sirius entama une tentative d'approche plus directe de la jeune fille. Ainsi, Elena rentra un matin de sa chasse nocturne et, avec une joie mêlée de stupéfaction, découvrit sur son lit une merveilleuse rose dont les pétales, d'un bleu nuit constellé de minuscules diamants, étaient à l'image d'un ciel étoilé. La rose était accompagnée d'un court billet, où la demande « Elena, est-ce que maintenant tu veux sortir avec moi ? » précédait le nom de Sirius. Mais cela ne suffit pas à convaincre la jeune fille.

Quelques jours plus tard, le talent des trois Maraudeurs joint à celui des autres membres de l'équipe de Quidditch parvint à leur faire remporter le match qui opposait Gryffondor à Poufsouffle. Pour fêter cette victoire, James décida d'organiser une sortie assez peu officielle à Pré-Au-Lard. Tina Madley et les deux Serdaigles furent donc initiées au secret de la sorcière borgne, et on n'eut aucun mal à les persuader de ce que le village était définitivement plus agréable en petit comité. Dans sa grande magnanimité, James invita même tout le groupe à déjeuner dans un restaurant renommé.

Pendant le repas, Sirius remarqua quelque chose d'étrange. Il lui semblait qu'Elena avait changé. Etait-ce parce qu'elle avait perdu sa maigreur plutôt cadavérique, parce que la fine tunique verte cousue d'or qu'elle portait (un cadeau de Keira) lui allait si bien, ou bien parce que, tout simplement, elle avait l'air heureuse ? Elle avait également abandonné son air timide et riait au milieu des autres comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis l'enfance. Un court instant, le regard de Sirius croisa celui de la Serdaigle. Il la trouvait jolie. Non. Plus que ça. Elena devenait une très belle jeune fille.

Sentant les yeux perçants de Remus posés sur lui, Sirius secoua la tête et repartit dans la conversation.

Il ne fit pas ce jour-là de nouvelle proposition à la Serdaigle, néanmoins le bilan de la journée fut loin d'être décevant pour certaines personnes. Un jeune Gryffondor, en particulier, et sans trop savoir comment il en était arrivé là, s'aperçut à un moment qu'une jolie Poufsouffle avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Après cet épisode, peu de jours passèrent sans que Keira ne transmette discrètement à sa meilleure amie un petit cadeau de la part de son prétendant le plus acharné. La cote de popularité d'Elena montait en flèche : les jeunes gens de Poudlard, après avoir remarqué l'intérêt que lui portaient les célèbres Maraudeurs Remus Lupin (qui cependant avait arrêté sa prétendue relation avec la jeune fille) et Sirius Black, décidèrent de s'y intéresser également. Elena leur souriait gentiment à tous, mais leur gardait toujours une certaine rancune pour l'avoir superbement ignorée pendant des années.

Malgré tous les efforts de Sirius, la Serdaigle restait convaincue qu'il ne faisait tout cela que pour la remercier de lui avoir sauvé la vie, ou alors pour s'excuser de n'avoir pas fait attention à elle plus tôt. De nombreuses filles de Poudlard se demandaient sérieusement comment elle pouvait être devenue assez exigeante pour ne pas s'en contenter, mais Keira la comprenait, et ça lui suffisait.

Sirius, de son côté, se creusait la tête. Elena appréciait visiblement ses cadeaux, elle venait régulièrement l'en remercier, mais cela ne suffisait pas. Lily lui fit remarquer qu'Elena n'avait peut-être pas envie de se laisser « acheter » par ces présents, mais Sirius lui rétorqua que la situation était encore plus ridiculement compliquée : il n'essayait même pas de séduire la Serdaigle, puisqu'il savait qu'elle l'aimait déjà. Il voulait simplement sortir avec elle et essayer de lui faire comprendre que ce n'était vraiment pas par pitié. D'ailleurs, plus le temps passait, et plus le bourreau des cœurs de Gryffondor se disait que ça lui ferait _réellement _plaisir que la jeune fille accepte enfin.

Qu'allait-il encore devoir inventer pour le lui exprimer ? Qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien toucher suffisamment Elena ? En réfléchissant à cette question, Sirius s'aperçut qu'il ne connaissait pas encore assez bien la jolie Serdaigle. Bien sûr, ils avaient discuté de temps en temps, et il avait eu des renseignements sur elle par Remus et Keira. Mais quelque chose manquait : peu à peu, Sirius se rendit compte qu'il voulait devenir le petit ami d'Elena, mais qu'ils n'étaient même pas vraiment des amis. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment de souvenirs ensembles, de points communs à partager, ni même de ces « private jokes » qui créent des liens si particuliers entre deux personnes …

C'est ainsi qu'un matin, une charmante chouette aux plumes d'un bleu gris remit à Elena une curieuse lettre :

« _Chère Elena,_

_Si je te promets de ne pas t'embêter en te demandant une énième fois de sortir avec moi, est-ce que tu aurais l'extrême bonté de m'accorder le grand honneur de déjeuner avec toi, demain ? _

_S'il te plaît ! (essaie d'imaginer que je te fais les yeux de chien battu, il paraît que ça marche à tous les coups ; par lettre je crains que ça soit un peu plus problématique mais je te fais confiance pour arranger ça)_

_Sirius, que tu peux aussi appeler Sir', Siri, ou tout ce que tu veux (épargne-moi quand même le Siriusounichet, Lily s'en charge déjà)_ »

Si la jeune fille avait, quelques temps plus tôt, seulement osé rêvé de recevoir une pareille lettre, elle aurait assurément été victime d'une crise cardiaque sur-le-champ. D'ailleurs, ces temps n'étant pas absolument révolus, ce ne fut pas loin d'être le cas. Avec un sourire hystérique et rêveur, elle montra la lettre à Keira qui contemplait autre chose par-dessus la table des Serdaigles, dans la Grande Salle. Après avoir parcouru le mot, la jeune fille ne pu s'empêcher de sourire largement.

— Tu penses que je devrais accepter ?

— Je ne vois aucune raison d'hésiter, répondit la Californienne.

— Mais qu'est-ce que je vais mettre ? s'étrangla la jolie brune.

— Arrête, je vais finir par croire que j'ai une mauvaise influence sur toi. Reste naturelle et tout ira bien.

— Si tu le dis …

« _Ça sera avec grand plaisir, Sire Black, merci beaucoup ! »_ griffonna-t-elle alors au dos du papier, avant de le redonner au hibou bleu, qui jusque-là avait patiemment attendu.

* * *

Le lendemain, Elena retrouva donc Sirius dans le Hall de Poudlard. Tous deux étaient plutôt nerveux mais tentèrent de n'en rien montrer. 

— Salut Sir', fit la Serdaigle. Merci pour l'invitation.

— Je t'en prie ; tu es ravissante.

— Merci.

Elena portait ce jour-là un cache-cœur bleu océan et un jupon noir, résultats des conseils avisés de Keira.

— Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ? demanda-t-elle à Sirius.

— Dans le Parc, tout simplement, mais tu vas voir : j'ai repéré un coin très sympa.

— Je te fais confiance, assura la jeune fille. Au fait, est-ce que tu aurais des nouvelles de Remus ? Je ne l'ai pas beaucoup vu ces derniers temps. Il faut dire qu'il a l'air assez occupé en ce moment, ajouta-t-elle malicieusement.

— Avec Tina tu veux dire ? fit Sirius en souriant. Eh bien figure-toi que t'es pas la seule à avoir été exclue de son existence … momentanément, j'espère.

— C'est vrai ?

— Ils sont tout le temps ensemble, c'est une vraie maladie ! Bon, c'est mignon un moment mais après …

— Jaloux ? le taquina Elena.

— Moi ? s'étonna d'abord le Gryffondor, avant de prendre une expression très mélodramatique. Ah, toi non plus on ne peut rien te cacher ! Eh oui, je l'avoue, je … Depuis ma première année, je suis fou amoureux de Remus. C'est affreux.

Elena éclata de rire devant l'air désespéré de Sirius.

— Eh ! Un peu de respect devant ma douleur !

— Oh, pauvre petit … C'est pas si grave, ne t'en fais pas. Allez, va, je vais te consoler. Si tu es sage, tu auras même droit à un bisou magique.

— J'espère bien.

La jeune Serdaigle prit alors la sage décision de changer de sujet.

— Et à part ça, est-ce que Tina sait pour … ?

— Remus ne lui en a pas encore parlé, répondit Sirius d'un ton un petit peu plus sérieux. C'est normal qu'il veuille attendre un peu, mais j'espère qu'il lui fera rapidement confiance. De toute façon, je crois que Tina est assez intelligente pour le deviner toute seule.

— J'espère qu'elle saura surmonter ça. Remus le mérite tellement …

— Oui, approuva Sirius. En plus, c'est vrai qu'ils vont vraiment bien ensemble. Et tant que Remus rentre dormir seul au dortoir, je ne me fais aucun souci pour eux.

— Tu n'as pas honte d'insinuer des choses pareilles ? le réprimanda Elena en souriant.

— Moi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ? Le monde entier s'acharne contre moi … Bon, je crois qu'on est arrivés maintenant.

— Waoh, souffla Elena.

L'endroit était vraiment superbe. C'était un coin de pelouse verte au bord du Lac, à l'endroit où celui-ci se couvrait de nénuphars. En outre, il y avait non loin de là une serre où la jeune professeur Chourave faisait pousser toutes sortes de fleurs exotiques. Pendant qu'Elena s'extasiait sur le charme du lieu, Sirius sortit de sa poche un carré de tissu qu'il agrandit pour lui redonner sa digne taille de nappe, puis déposa dessus toutes sortes de victuailles, elles aussi surgies de sa poche et préalablement réduites.

Contrairement à ce qu'Elena avait craint à un moment, le déjeuner fut parfaitement détendu et tout à fait agréable. Malgré un vent sournoisement froid qui soufflait sur eux et emmêlait les longs cheveux noirs de Sirius tout autant que ceux d'Elena (provoquant des crises de fou rire chez la jeune fille), ils bavardèrent joyeusement pendant un bon moment, si bien que quand l'heure fut venue de regagner le château avec la triste perspective de rentrer en cours, Elena ne consentit à se lever que quand Sirius lui eut fait la promesse solennelle de la réinviter dès que possible.

En retrouvant leurs autres amis, Sirius avait le sourire de celui qui sait qu'il vient de marquer un point, et Elena n'était pas loin de penser la même chose.

* * *

Le lendemain, ce fut cependant avec une incompréhension mêlée d'une sérieuse déception que Sirius essuya un nouveau refus. Cette fois, il fallu toute la force de persuasion de James et Lily pour lui assurer que non, définitivement non, Elena ne faisait pas tout ça par pure coquetterie.

— Elle a failli mourir pour te sauver la vie, rappela fermement la Préfète rousse. N'oublie jamais ça, Sirius.

James l'approuva d'un hochement de tête décidé.

— Je sais, soupira leur ami, ne vous inquiétez pas, je m'en souviendrai toujours. C'est juste que je ne la comprends plus. D'accord, au début c'était normal qu'elle ait peur que je puisse lui demander par pitié mais là …

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux tant sortir avec elle, dans ce cas ? demanda James. Je veux seulement mettre les choses au clair ! ajouta-t-il précipitamment en rencontrant le regard noir de Sirius, ces yeux qui voulaient clairement dire « Parce que toi non plus, qui te prétends mon meilleur ami, tu ne me comprends pas ? ».

— Tu n'as plus besoin d'elle pour oublier Keira, reprit Lily, tout est arrangé maintenant, non ?

— Non, confirma Sirius, je n'ai pas besoin d'elle pour ça.

— Et ce n'est pas non plus par reconnaissance.

— Non plus.

— Mais alors, pourquoi est-ce que tu insistes tant ?

Sirius les regarda comme s'ils débarquaient d'Alpha du Centaure.

— Mais vous êtes stupides, ou quoi ? Je veux sortir avec elle parce qu'elle me plaît, c'est tout !

— Elle te plaît vraiment ? Il suffisait de le dire …

— Evidemment qu'elle me plaît ! Enfin, vous l'avez regardée ? Elle est adorable, intelligente, naturelle, elle a le sens de l'humour … Et en plus, je ne sais pas ce qu'on lui a fait à l'Infirmerie, mais elle est de plus en plus belle tous les jours.

James et Lily échangèrent alors des regards complices, avant de s'asseoir respectivement de chaque côté du beau brun.

— Quoi, qu'est-ce que vous avez à faire ces têtes-là ?

— Je suis désolée de te décevoir, mon cher Sirius, annonça James avec un grand sourire, mais Elena n'a pas changé.

— Ah si, je vous assure ! s'insurgea son ami.

— Il y a bien en effet quelque chose qui a changé, corrigea doucement Lily, mais ce n'est pas elle, c'est toi.

— T'es en train de tomber dangereusement amoureux, mon pauvre vieux.

Sirius resta un moment sans voix.

— Au fait, Sir', ajouta Lily au bout d'un moment, au lieu que de tuer tes quelques neurones afin de trouver un moyen pour qu'Elena comprenne ça, pourquoi tu n'irais pas tout simplement le lui dire ?

Il ne fallut qu'un instant pour que Sirius quitte le dortoir en trombe. Jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre tout en courant, il jugea qu'Elena devait être en train de déjeuner et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle. Son entrée soudaine fit lever les têtes de nombreux élèves qui déjeunaient paisiblement, mais Sirius ne s'en souciait absolument pas. Il s'approcha à grandes enjambées de la table de Serdaigles, sourit à Keira qui venait de croiser son regard mais s'arrêta à côté d'Elena. La jeune fille, plongée dans ses pensées, ne l'avait visiblement pas vu ni entendu arriver.

— Elena ? appela Sirius.

— Oui ? Oh, salut Sir', fit-elle en rougissant légèrement.

Difficile de se sentir parfaitement à l'aise devant le mec qu'on vient une nouvelle fois de refuser, surtout quand on est folle de lui.

— Est-ce que tu voudrais bien venir avec moi, s'il te plaît ?

— Maintenant ? Mais …

La protestation d'Elena fut interrompue par un vigoureux coup de coude de Keira qui regardait le plafond d'un air innocent. La Serdaigle consentit donc à se lever pour suivre Sirius, qui la prit par la main et l'emmena hors de la Grande Salle sans même remarquer les nombreux sifflements significatifs qui saluèrent leur sortie.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? interrogea Elena.

— Je voudrais te monter quelque chose … répondit Sirius.

Il la guida jusqu'au Hall, puis ils dépassèrent les portes du château et se retrouvèrent dans le Parc. Sans une hésitation, le Gryffondor conduisit la jeune fille jusqu'à un certain saule pleureur, près du Lac. Elena reconnut l'arbre avec une exclamation étouffée : c'était sous ses branches que, le soir d'Halloween en 3ème année, Sirius et elle avaient fait connaissance.

— Pourquoi m'as-tu amenée ici ? demanda-t-elle.

— Tu vas voir. Allonge-toi sur le sol, je te jure que je ne te ferai rien.

Sans bien comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait, Elena obéit. De toute façon, elle n'avait jamais été capable de refuser quoique ce soit au beau brun. Celui-ci lui fit un sourire rassurant.

— Je suppose que tu te souviens de la première fois qu'on s'est retrouvés ici.

— Oui, mais …

— Chut, souffla Sirius en lui posant un doigt sur les lèvres. J'ai pensé que c'était un bon endroit pour ce que je voudrais te montrer. Remus m'a dit que … que tu adorais les étoiles, c'est vrai ?

Elena approuva d'un signe de tête, la gorge trop sèche pour parler.

— Je me suis dit, poursuivit Sirius, que tu avais raison. Il n'y a rien de plus beau qu'un ciel étoilé. Mais il n'y aussi rien de plus triste que de le contempler tout seul. Et je suppose que tu dois avoir du mal à convaincre les gens de venir se promener avec toi au clair de lune.

La Serdaigle eut un sourire d'assentiment. La voix de Sirius était si douce …

— Alors, reprit-il, j'ai eu envie de faire quelque chose pour toi. _Illusionare Stella ! _fit-il, après avoir dessiné une arabesque dans le ciel avec sa baguette magique.

Elena en eut le souffle coupé : pour ses yeux trompés par le merveilleux Charme d'Illusion que Sirius venait de lancer, le soleil ne brillait plus dans le ciel azuré, mais pour la première fois de sa vie, elle contemplait sous forme humaine un firmament noir constellé de diamants – les étoiles.

— Oh, Sirius ! s'exclama-t-elle. C'est … c'est ….

— Est-ce que ça te plaît ?

— C'est le plus merveilleux cadeau qu'on m'ait jamais fait ! Merci infiniment !

Le jeune homme eut un sourire et glissa sa main dans celle d'Elena. La jeune fille sursauta à ce contact inattendu, mais se garda bien de retirer sa main.

— Est-ce que toi aussi, tu vois des étoiles ? demanda-t-elle.

— Je n'ai pas besoin du Charme d'Illusion pour voir exactement ce que je désire contempler.

Intriguée par cette réponse, la Serdaigle s'arracha à sa fabuleuse vision et regarda Sirius (vision tout aussi fabuleuse, d'ailleurs).

— Tout ce que je désire, c'est toi, Elena.

— Je rêve … répondit la jeune fille au bout d'un moment, incapable d'envisager autre chose.

— Non, tu ne rêves pas, rectifia le beau Sirius en riant. Mais j'ai compris pourquoi, en réalité, je veux tellement sortir avec toi. Tu m'as complètement ensorcelé, ma belle sorcière.

Elena était au paradis et entendait chanter les anges. Mais elle les quitta bientôt, préférant la voix de Sirius. Un sourire éblouissant de bonheur aux lèvres, elle approcha son visage de celui du Gryffondor.

— Oui … murmura-t-elle avant de l'embrasser.

Lequel des deux était le plus fou de joie ? Bonne question.

**NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNN ! (cri de l'auteur désespérée). Je veux pas avoir fini mon dernier chapitre ! La vie est trop cruelle … **

(Les personnages sortent de l'écran et contemplent d'un air perplexe l'auteur qui fond en larmes sur le clavier. Ils sortent tous une pancarte « Désolés de plagier la géniale Alohomora, mais là, l'occasion est trop belle ».)

**Sirius** : Euh … Rassurez-moi, la fic n'est pas vraiment finie ?

**Lily** : Mais non, depuis le temps qu'on répète qu'il va y avoir deux annexes et un épilogue ! Pas de quoi dramatiser la situation !

**Remus** : Oui, enfin, si et seulement si les reviewers sont sympas.

**Tina** : Comment est-ce qu'ils pourraient ne pas avoir pitié de cette pauvre auteur en loques.

**L'auteur** : Snif.

**Peter** : Bien fait pour elle !

**Tous** : Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ?

**Peter** : Je lui en veux de pas m'avoir mis dans cette fic, alors je profite de ce que ses neurones sont à plat pour venir me venger.

(Tous les personnages se jettent sur Peter, l'étranglent, le poignardent, le font rôtir à la broche, le découpent en lardons et l'enterrent avec les déchets radioactifs.)

**Keira** : Au fait, Elena, l'auteur a dit dans le prologue que tu mentais sur ton identité et que c'était pas ton vrai nom. Tu t'appelles comment, alors, en vrai ?

(Elena, complètement dans les vapes, contemple Sirius avec adoration)

**Tous** : ELENA !

**Elena** : Demandez à Remus.

**Tous** : Remus ?

**Remus** : Mais je sais pas moi !

**James** : Menteur ! Tu sais toujours tout !

**Remus** : Où est-ce que t'es allé chercher ça ?

**James** : Dans les brumes du cerveau de l'auteur.

**Remus** : Mais je vous assure, j'en sais rien !

**Keira** : Je suis sûre qu'en fait, l'auteur elle-même n'en a pas la moindre idée.

**Tous** : Eh, l'auteur !

**L'auteur** : Snif. Oui ?

**Elena** : C'est quoi mon vrai nom ?

**L'auteur** (réfléchit un moment et part consulter un site sur Dracula) : Vladia Maria Elena Elisabeth, comtesse de Dracula, ça te plaît ?

**Elena** : Pas mal.

**L'auteur** : Alors c'est ça (repart pleurer sur son ordi).

**Sirius** : Waoh, quelle classe !

**Elena** : Aucun nom n'est aussi merveilleusement classe que le tien, mon Sirius.

**Sirius** : Eh oui, c'est vrai que je suis une super-star …

**Remus** : Bon, c'est fini ?

**Tina** : Je veux pas avoir l'air rabat-joie, mais l'auteur m'a l'air complètement lessivée et il y a des reviewers qui attendent leur réponse.

**Lily** : (ressort une pancarte : encore mille pardons pour le plagiat, Alo' :$) Je suppose qu'on va encor devoir s'en charger …

**James** : Bon, ben allons-y alors.

**Keira** : Euh … Je tiens quand même à signaler qu'il est minuit treize. Si ça ne vous dérange pas, je propose qu'on aille dormir et qu'on remette ça à demain matin. Peut-être que l'auteur sera plus en état.

**Elena** : Tu parles, elle va profiter de la situation pour nous refiler tout le boulot.

**L'auteur** : Eh ! Un peu de respect pour ta créatrice !

**Remus** : Bon, je crois que Keira à raison malgré tout.

**Tous** : Bonne nuit tout le monde, à demain.

(Les personnages regagnent l'écran. L'auteur enregistre le texte, éteint son ordinateur et part s'écrouler sur son lit. Là, elle se rend compte qu'elle doit encore lire _les Confessions_, de Rousseau.)

**L'auteur** : Damned.

(Quelques heures de sommeil plus tard)

**Lily : **Bon, on s'y met ?

**Sirius : **Euh ... Jamesie, elle est toujours comme ça ?

**James : **Ouais.

**Sirius : **Bon courage vieux frère. Moi je vais me recoucher.

**Tous : **Non, Sirius ! La moitié des revieweuses rêvent de toi toutes les nuits, alors ne va pas les décevoir maintenant !

**Sirius : **ok, ok … Je suis brimé.

**Elena : **Je suis charmée de voir à quel point ça t'enthousiasme de rester avec moi.

(Sirius la regarde, lui fait un clin d'œil à tomber par terre et Elena regagne la félicité parfaite).

**Lily : **Sérieusement, autant s'y mettre tout de suite. On ira dormir plus tard.

**Remus : **Bon, ok, allons-y.

**Elena : **Je suis très flattée que vous ayez tous compris ma décision de dire (momentanément) non à Sirius. C'est vrai ça, je ne suis pas un objet, une remplaçante ni quoi que ce soit, non plus ! De toute façon, je savais pertinemment quil n'allait bientôt plus pouvoir résister à mon charme ravageur, alors … ;-)

**Sirius : **J'ai la vague impression de m'être fait avoir dans cette histoire.

**Elena : **Mais non, mon ange. Souviens-toi que j'ai atrocement souffert pour toi.

**James :** Comme disait Lily un peu plus haut dans ce chapitre.

**Lily : **Je voulais dire à bel-o-kiu-kiuni que dès qu'on aura le temps, on ira lire tes fics. Parce que les Fred/Angelina, on n'en connaît pas beaucoup, alors on a pas mal envie de voir ce que ça donne !

**Keira : **Je suis assez d'accord. D'autant plus que, si c'est fun, je pourrais allez me détendre en les lisant quand je déprimerais trop … Pourquoi déprimer ? Mais à cause de mon mystérieux secret, bien sûr ! Mais si, celui qui ne sera dévoilé que dans la deuxième annexe ! Enfin, rassurez-vous : j'ai fini par m'y habituer, et ça m'a fait du bien d'en parler à tout le monde (sauf vous pour l'instant, gniark gniark !). Donc merci à Jaelle, Milla, mchoute, maamlily, Sln et dd de s'inquiéter pour moi, vous êtes adorable ! Petit message spécial à mchoute néanmoins : moi c'est Keira, pas Kyana ;-). Et merci beaucoup à Jaelle pour ses prédictions !

**Remus : **Désolé de te décevoir Nonora, mais l'auteur n'a pas prévu d'annexe sur moi. Vu que je suis casé dès le dernier chapitre. Enfin ne t'en fais pas, je devrais avoir une petite place dans l'épilogue final :D ! Et effectivement, l'auteur va enchaîner sur une autre fic dès que celle-ci sera finie.

**Sirius : **chère Maxfoy, Jamesie et tenions à te dire que lire des fics entre deux épreuves, c'est vraiment pas sérieux ! Nan mais ! Tu croyais quoi, toi ? Par conséquent, tu as tout notre soutien et deux bisous exclusifs des Maraudeurs les plus sexys de la planète.

**Remus : **Eh ! Et moi alors ? Heureusement qu'il y a des gens comme Thealie pour rétablir la vérité vraie : « Sirius est un peu idiot sur les bords de temps en temps. Prendre une fille pour en remplacer une autre. (Pfou) Quel macho ». Merci Thealie ! Quant à l'idée de cette fic, c'est un peu du vécu, en effet …

**Tina :** Merci à TiFRodo pour sa review interminable, et j'en profite pour lancer une grande Révolution : Les Poufsouffles, on est des dieux ! (Ralph Monaghan sort de l'autre fic et approuve vigoureusement). Bref. Donc l'auteur a été très touchée par la longueur plaisante de cette review, et elle et très flattée que tout t'ai plu (ou presque), surtout quand tu dis qu'elle a fait des progrès (Tous les personnages applaudissent) et … Voilà, c'est tout !

**Elena : **Milla, je suis désolée si mon premier « non » t'as choquée à ce point ! Enfin comme je me suis rattrapée dans ce chapitre, tu vas mieux, non ? En tout cas merci d'avoir reviewé malgré tout ; dernier point : ne va pas me piquer mon Sirius ! (ça vaut pour toi aussi, maamily) Il est à moi ! (sauf quand je le prête à l'auteur, je lui dois bien ça …)

**James :** Comme je suis un des rares célibataires qui subsiste encore dans cette fic, j'en profite pour faire un gros bisous baveux à mchoute, Oceana-666, Lyane et Angelina johnson4 pour vos reviews (smouitch). Merci beaucoup, on est très flattés du soutien que vous nous adressez !

**Elena : **Message spécial pour Lyane : Sirius embrasse encore mieux que Remus ;-)

**Tina : **Que tu crois … Au fait, Angelina johnson4, l'auteur tient à te dire qu'elle est dingue de la chanson « Angie » des Rolling Stones, et donc que ta signature l'a bien fait délirer.

**Lily : **Caraibos, je te pardonne de ne pas avoir reviewé le chapitre 11, mais tu agaces beaucoup l'auteur avec des prédictions exactes ! Enfin, on espère que ce chapitre ne t'a pas déçue. Merde à toi aussi pour l'oral !

**Keira : **À propos, Clem, je suis très flattée que tu aies retenu comment je m'appelais ! Bien sûr, y a encore du progrès à faire mais … (smack Clem sur la joue et se barre en courant).

**Remus : **Ça va faire des jaloux ... Mais bon, bref, Millicent (drôle de pseudo, c'est volontaire ?) : non, Keira n'est pas une loupiote comme moi, ni aucune bête cruelle et sanguinaire (deux par fic, ça suffit !). Quant à ton idée de double fin, l'auteur y avait pensé mais elle a renoncé, préférant mettre en valeur un happy end dégoulinant de bons sentiments :).

**Sirius : **coucou Kikou, j'ai tenu à te répondre personnellement pour te dire à quel point ta review, où tu voulais que je me retrouve aux pieds d'une Elena amoureuse de Remus, m'a fait de la peine. Je crois avoir suffisamment souffert dans cette fic, et en plus Remus a déjà quelqu'un ! Donc voilà, j'espère que tu auras pitié de moi à l'avenir. Merci quand même pour ta review ! En revanche, chère Tiflovehpworld, je tiens à te remercier chaleureusement pour tes compliments, et chui super content de voir que je suis soutenu et qu'Elena était complètement dingue de risquer de me laisser filer !

**Elena :** Eh ! (fronce les sourcils en surveillant les remerciements « chaleureux »). Bon, lapis lazuli, on est tous désolés que tu puisses pas suivre la suite de nos aventures, mais on espère te retrouver à la rentrée ! Merci et gros bisous !

**Sirius : **Moi aussi, j'ai le droit à un gros bisou ?

**Elena : **Nan ! (boude)

(Sirius n'a pas l'air de comprendre et se jette sur Elena, qui arrête subitement de bouder et prend un air béat).

**L'auteur : **mdr ;-) hihi ! Bon, merci beaucoup à vous tous, reviewers comme répondeurs, je me suis bien reposée. Mais, à moins que cette forme de R.A.R. vous ait plu (ce dont je doute), tout rentrera dans l'ordre au prochain chapitre. Enormes bisous à vous tous !


	14. Annexe 1 : Lions

**Je ne pensais pas venir à bout si vite de cette annexe, mais je dois dire que vos reviews m'ont sérieusement motivée (ce qui veut dire que vous avez intérêt si vous voulez avoir rapidement la suite ;) ...) ! Donc merci énormément, je suis IMMENSEMENT fière d'avoir franchi le cap des 200 reviews ! Si j'avais pensé en arriver là quand j'ai commencé cette fic ... **

**Pour remercier, je suis heureuse de vous présenter : **

**Annexe 1 : **Le secret de Keira ...

**Non, je rigole :) ! Mouarf, mouarf, je suis trop sadique ...**

**Annexe 1 : **Lions

Un débardeur blanc ... Un petit T-shirt émeraude (pourvu que personne ne remarque qu'il était beaucoup trop décolleté pour être décent !) ... une jupe noire, une ceinture ... _la_ trousse de toilette ... Voilà !

Avec un soupir de satisfaction, Lily Evans rabattit le couvercle de sa valise et en fit coulisser la fermeture éclair. Enfin ! Elle était prête ! À présent, il fallait encore descendre ses bagages dans l'entrée, au rez-de-chaussée, sachant que la chambre de Lily était au deuxième étage ... Oh, James et Sirius feraient ça très bien !

Sur cette sage décision, la jeune sorcière rejoignit ses parents qui l'attendaient en bas. Son père, comme d'habitude, prit un air attendri en voyant arriver sa folle tornade rousse, elle-même arborant un sourire éblouissant. Sa mère, en revanche, avait les sourcils légèrement froncés.

— Tu es sûre qu'il n'y aura pas de problème, ma chérie ?

— Mais non, maman, ne t'en fais pas ! Je t'assure que les parents de James s'occuperont bien de nous.

— Bon ... Au fait, tu n'as pas oublié la boîte de chocolats ?

— Non, elle est dans mon sac.

— Ça m'ennuie tout de même qu'ils n'aient pas le téléphone. Comment est-ce qu'on fera pour te joindre ?

— Calme-toi Fiora, intervint son mari. Notre Lily est assez grande pour trouver une cabine téléphonique, je crois. Du moment que ces Potter ne vivent pas en pleine campagne, il doit bien y avoir un village près de chez eux, non ?

— Et au pire, renchérit Lily, je vous enverrai une lettre.

— D'accord, d'accord ... fit sa mère, vaincue. Enfin, c'est quand même idiot de vous interdire la magie pendant les vacances ! S'il vous arrive quelque chose ...

— Je sais maman, mais le manoir des Potter est très bien protégé, alors ne t'inquiète pas.

Fiora Evans sourit et prit tendrement sa fille dans ses bras.

— Comment veux-tu qu'une mère cesse de s'inquiéter pour ses enfants ? murmura-t-elle.

— Les pères s'inquiètent aussi, ajouta Jason Evans, mais pour l'instant je fais davantage confiance à notre petite Lily qu'à Pétunia.

— Oh, Jason !

— Enfin, Fiora, tu ne vas quand même pas me dire que tu trouves que son Vernon, là, est quelqu'un de bien !

— Ce n'est pas parce qu'il ne nous plaît pas qu'il ne faut pas respecter le choix de notre fille.

— Il n'empêche ... Plutôt mourir que d'avoir _ça _pour gendre. Je me demande ce qu'il a pu dire à Pétunia pour l'embobiner à ce point.

— Probablement qu'il détestait les sorciers et la magie, murmura sombrement Lily.

Ses parents échangèrent des regards gênés. Ça faisait maintenant six ans que leur fille aînée refusait catégoriquement d'adresser la parole à sa petite sœur. Enfin presque, il lui arrivait aussi de se lancer dans de longs monologues passionnés visant à démontrer que cette chose qui lui servait de sœur était un monstre à supprimer. Adorable.

Heureusement, le silence tendu qui régnait dans la pièce fut rompu par le crissement des pneus d'une voiture sur les graviers du jardin.

— Les voilà ! s'exclama Lily, retrouvant subitement toute sa gaieté.

Elle se rua vers la porte d'entrée, l'ouvrit, et se jeta dans les bras de la première personne qu'elle vit sortir de la voiture ... c'est-à-dire James. Un instant plus tard, Lily revint sur ses pieds, l'air un peu embarrassé.

— Excuse-moi, James.

— Il n'y a pas de mal, Lily. Tu vas bien ?

— Je suis tellement contente de vous revoir !

— Nous aussi ! répondirent les autres passagers, à savoir Sirius, Elena, Remus et Tina.

Pendant que James allait poliment saluer les parents de Lily, Sirius sortit à son tour de la voiture pour aller trouver la jeune fille, qui avait l'air légèrement perplexe.

— Un problème, Lily-jolie ?

— Sirius ! Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, il y a mes parents !

Le beau brun haussa les épaules en souriant. Dans le véhicule, Elena surveillait la scène.

— Je me demandais juste ... fit Lily. Qui est-ce qui conduit cette voiture ? Vous n'avez quand même pas le permis ?

— Un de mes cousins éloignés nous a arrangé ça, répondit Sirius. Il est très doué pour trafiquer ces espèces de machines Moldues.

— Tu n'as pas de bagages, Lily ? demanda James.

— Si, ma malle et mon sac à dos sont dans ma chambre, au deuxième étage.

Comme elle l'avait prévu, Sirius et James n'attendirent même pas la fin de sa phrase pour se jeter dans les escaliers et prendre les sacs. Les parents de Lily s'approchèrent de la voiture, saluèrent tout le monde, puis se tournèrent vers leur petite dernière.

— Bon voyage, ma chérie, je te souhaite un excellent mois d'août, fit son père en l'enlaçant tendrement.

— Ne fais pas de bêtises, souviens-toi qu'on t'aime et qu'on préfère te savoir vivante et en bonne santé.

— Je vous écrirai, c'est promis. À bientôt maman.

James et Sirius étaient revenus et chargeaient le coffre, déjà bien rempli.

— En voiture, princesse ! fit Sirius en ouvrant la portière.

Lily embrassa une dernière fois ses parents puis rejoignit Remus et les deux filles à l'arrière. Quelques derniers signes de la main, et la voiture partit.

— Bon, tout le monde est là ? demanda James.

— Oui, Capitaine, répondit Remus.

— Keira n'est pas venue, finalement, interrogea Lily ?

— Non, elle n'a pas pu, répondit Elena.

— C'est dommage.

— Attachez vos ceintures ! fit à nouveau James.

Tous obéirent et la voiture, devenue invisible, s'élança dans les airs pour voler jusqu'au manoir Potter. Remerciez le jeune Arthur Weasley.

* * *

Ce furent, pour toute la bande, des vacances inoubliables. En arrivant chez James, Remus eut un petit sourire mais les trois filles restèrent bouche bée devant la magnificence du lieu. C'était tout simplement luxueux. Sirius, quant à lui, prit un air blasé et guida même chacun jusqu'à la chambre qui lui était attribué. En effet, le jeune Black avait passé là toutes ses vacances depuis l'été précédent, où il s'était enfui de chez lui. Les parents de James, Mark et Lysbeth Potter, se montrèrent adorables et très attentionnés.

Comble du bonheur pour deux des invités : une forêt luxuriante s'étendait au pied du domaine. Chaque nuit, l'aigle noir s'y élançait en quête de gibier, accompagné une ou deux fois par un chien, un cerf et un loup. Le manoir étant doté de sortilèges Repousse-Moldus, les garçons purent même organiser quelques petits matchs de Quidditch, initiant les filles et même les parents de James, qui se révélèrent très doués à ce sport, ayant été chacun Capitaine de l'équipe de leur Maison au temps où ils étaient encore à Poudlard. Au grand désespoir de Sirius, on dut malgré tout supprimer les Batteurs.

En voyant James jouer, Lily abandonna définitivement toutes ses préventions contre l'orgueil du jeune homme : le voir évoluer dans les airs était délicieux. Il semblait ne faire qu'un avec son balai, enchaînait les figures avec un air concentré pour chasser le Vif d'Or, et seul son père parvenait à se mesurer à lui.

Lily, qui jouait au poste de Poursuiveuse, avait ainsi laissé échapper le Souaffle plusieurs fois, tant elle était incapable de détacher son regard de James en train de voler.

À mesure que le temps passait, elle se félicitait de plus en plus d'avoir accepté de passer ces vacances entre amis. Au début, elle avait en effet un petit peu hésité, craignant que James et Sirius ne passent leur temps à se pavaner dans le manoir Potter (elle ne s'était jamais inquiétée pour Remus), ou encore que le fier Attrapeur ne cherche encore à lui faire la cour. Mais bien loin de là, les Maraudeurs se montraient tout à fait adorables, attentionnés, drôles, en un mot : charmants. C'était particulièrement attendrissant de voir Sirius aux petits soins pour sa belle Elena, qui semblait n'avoir jamais été aussi heureuse de sa vie. Remus et Tina étaient plus discrets, mais les regards qu'ils échangeaient de temps en temps valaient le détour.

Quant à James, contrairement à ce que Lily avait redouté, il mettait un point d'honneur à garder envers elle un comportement purement amical, voire distant. Et la jeune Evans, bien que ce soit ce qu'elle avait d'abord souhaité, commençait à ne plus trouver ça aussi formidable qu'avant. Enfin ... Il fallait assumer les conséquences de ses actes.

* * *

Avant même, semblait-il, qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de déballer leurs valises, vint le temps où ils durent se rendre au Chemin de Traverse pour acheter leurs nouvelles fournitures. Et à peine quelques secondes plus tard, voilà qu'ils se trouvaient dans le Poudlard Express, saluant et remerciant chaleureusement les parents de James. Bref, ces merveilleuses vacances avaient filé comme un éclair.

Le voyage, qu'ils passèrent également tous les six, parut lui aussi exceptionnellement court : Lily arriva dans le wagon, ses sacs à la main ; James se proposa alors pour porter sa valise dans le filet à bagages au-dessus de leurs têtes ; Lily regarda le Maraudeur lui sourire de ses yeux pétillant, elle s'assit en face de lui, et le train s'arrêta. Etait-il seulement parti ? La jeune fille eut alors le pressentiment que sa dernière année scolaire, maintenant qu'elle était devenue une amie des Maraudeurs, allait durer trois jours. Et encore. C'était simple : dès qu'elle était avec James, elle ne voyait plus le temps passer. Pourquoi ? ... Lily décida sagement de remettre cette question à plus tard.

D'ailleurs, James n'avait absolument pas l'air tourmenté par ces mêmes sensations. Toujours aussi naturel, arrogant mais adorable que les années précédente (quoique ... c'était bien la première fois qu'elle le jugeait naturel et adorable), toujours aussi doué au Quidditch, James ne semblait attaché à rien ni à personne. _Bon_, se dit Lily, _de toute façon, moi non plus. Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais amoureuse de lui. D'accord, il me plaît, mais c'est tout, ça va passer. _

En tant que nouveaux Préfet et Préfète en Chef, James et Lily furent bientôt chargés d'organiser un Bal pour Halloween. Dumbledore leur expliqua en effet qu'il valait mieux faire un Bal tôt dans l'année pour que les liens entre les élèves soient plus soudés, ce qui ne pouvait attendre Noël. La jeune Evans fut donc envoyée à Pré-Au-Lard avec son collègue Maraudeur, pour qu'ils se procurent tout ce qui serait nécessaire pour la fête. Ils écumèrent les boutiques de décoration intérieure, l'Animalerie locale (pour des chauves-souris qui voleraient au-dessus des têtes des élèves), mais aussi Honeydukes, Lily s'étant laissée convaincre pour une pluie de Bulles Baveuses, de Fizwizbiz, de Gommes de Limace, de Gnomes au poivre, et même de sucettes au sang (spécialement pour Elena).

Vers la fin de l'après-midi, ils décidèrent que leurs achats étaient amplement suffisants, et expédièrent le tout par hibou postal express au Bureau de Poste. Puis, une fois qu'ils furent à nouveau dehors, James se tourna vers Lily.

— C'était très agréable de passer toute une journée au village sans les autres, tu trouves pas ?

— Si, je suis complètement d'accord ! Je commence à croire que notre statut de privilégiés n'est pas si désagréable que ça, malgré tout.

— Et après on dit que je suis arrogant, la taquina James.

— Oh ça va, Potter ! répliqua la jeune fille d'un ton acide.

— Bon, puisqu'on est là et que les boutiques sont toujours ouvertes, ça te dit qu'on fasse un dernier petit tour ?

— Avec plaisir !

Ils partirent donc, passant devant Zonko (où Lily eut un mal fou à convaincre le Préfet en Chef que faire des provisions de Boules Puantes n'était pas raisonnable), Gaichiffon, Scribenpenne (le magasin de plumes), et arrivèrent à un carrefour. Lily allait continuer tout droit, vers Derviche et Bang, mais James l'arrêta.

— Lily ? Est-ce qu'on pourrait plutôt aller par là, s'il te plaît ?

— Oui, si tu veux. Mais pourquoi ?

— Je voudrais aller quelque part ... expliqua-t-il tout en marchant. Là !

— Une bijouterie ? fit Lily, perplexe.

— Ça m'en a tout l'air, répondit James avec un sourire.

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux faire là ?

— Eh bien ...

Le jeune homme rougissait légèrement et Lily eut le mauvais pressentiment que ce n'était absolument pas une bonne nouvelle pour elle.

— Pour tout te dire, reprit James, je voudrais acheter une bague.

— Vraiment ? J'ai le droit de demander pour qui ?

— Une fille.

— Ta mère ? demanda Lily d'un ton rieur qui sonnait faux.

— Non, une fille de Poudlard ...

— Ah, fit seulement Lily, la gorge soudain sèche. Donc une fille de Poudlard ... qui te plaît ?

— T'as tout compris, Evans. Ça doit être pour ça qu'ils t'ont nommée Préfète en Chef.

— En revanche, pour toi, je me pose toujours la question, répliqua la jeune fille avec un petit rire.

James sourit et fit un pas pour entrer dans la bijouterie.

— Tu ne viens pas avec moi ? demanda-t-il à Lily.

— Je ne sais pas ... Tu as besoin de moi ?

— Ben ... Je me suis dit que, comme t'es une fille, tu pourrais m'aider à choisir.

— Si tu veux, répondit Lily.

Elle suivit donc James dans la boutique, mais son unique désir en cet instant était de s'enfuir en courant. L'air émerveillé de James devant les bijoux, l'envie qu'il éprouvait visiblement d'en couvrir cette maudite fille qui lui plaisait, tout cela serra douloureusement le cœur de Lily. Pourquoi n'était-ce pas à elle qu'il voulait rendre heureuse ?

— Alors, appela James, qu'est-ce que tu me conseilles ?

Lily s'approcha de lui et vit que, aidé du vendeur, il avait déjà sélectionné quelques bijoux. La jeune fille en repéra immédiatement une, où un rubis et une émeraude formaient un cœur retenu par un fin entrelacement de fils d'or. C'était exactement celle-là qu'elle aurait désirée. Mais il était hors de question qu'une autre l'ait, et surtout pas L'Autre, celle qu'elle ne connaissait même pas mais qu'elle détestait.

— J'aime bien celle-ci, répondit-elle donc en désignant un cercle d'argent où brillaient un saphir et un petit diamant.

James fronça les sourcils.

— C'est vrai qu'elle est belle, mais je ne pense pas qu'elle lui plairait. Je penchais plutôt vers celle-là, ajouta-t-il.

Lily eut un coup au cœur : James venait de désigner _sa_ bague. Détournant la tête pour qu'il ne la voie pas rougir, elle haussa les épaules.

— Je ne sais pas, dit-elle. Je pensais que l'autre était mieux mais en même temps, je ne connais même pas cette fille alors ...

— Je crois que je vais la prendre, conclut James après quelques secondes de réflexion. Ça ne va pas Lily ? demanda-t-il soudain. Tu es toute pâle.

— C'est rien, répondit la sorcière, je vais juste sortir un peu, j'étouffe ici.

Avec un sourire qui se voulait sûr de lui, Lily laissa James dans la boutique et revint dans la rue. Fermant les yeux, elle s'adossa à un mur et se prit la tête dans les mains. Il était temps qu'elle sorte : une larme perla au coin de son œil et glissa le long de sa joue. _James en aime une autre, James en aime une autre_, se répétait-elle inlassablement sans parvenir à accepter la vérité. C'était tout simplement impossible. James, son James, ne pouvait pas, ne devait pas ... Pas plus qu'elle-même ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être amoureuse de lui. Ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, c'était évident ! D'ailleurs, à peine un mois plus tôt, elle avait entendu Sirius le dire à Remus. Pourquoi fallait-il que, précisément au moment où elle comprenait que James était parfait, celui-ci aille offrir des bagues à une Autre ?

Aucune autre larme ne vint rejoindre la première. Lily était trop déçue, trop triste pour pleurer.

— Lily ? fit la voix de James.

— Oui ?

Le jeune homme de ses rêves s'approcha d'elle, l'air soucieux.

— Tu pleures ?

— Quoi ? Euh ... non, c'est à cause du froid.

— Ah ... Si tu le dis. Tu viens ?

Lily hocha la tête et le suivit. Elle aurait voulu se jeter dans ses bras, mais le petit paquet que James tenait fermement dans sa main lui rappelait qu'elle n'en avait pas le droit. James était à une Autre, elle l'avait laissé passer ... Mais au fait, qui était cette Autre ? Mieux valait sûrement apprendre maintenant qui elle était plutôt que de la voir arriver un jour au bras de James, sans être prévenue.

— Hum ... fit-elle, dis-moi James, je peux te poser une question ?

— Oui, vas-y.

— Ta copine, elle est dans quelle Maison ?

— D'abord, corrigea James, ce n'est pas ma copine. Pas encore ... ajouta-t-il en regardant Lily qui baissa les yeux. Mais je ne vais pas te dire qui c'est.

— Allez ! fit Lily. Laisse-moi au moins poser des questions !

— Bon, si tu veux ... Mais je sens que je vais le regretter.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne dirai rien. Alors ... elle est en quelle année ?

— 7ème.

7ème année ? Pourvu que ce ne soit pas une de ses amies ... Mais non, James n'irait tout de même pas prendre Tina ou Elena à ses meilleurs amis, et de toute façon les deux jeunes filles se feraient écarteler plutôt que de quitter leur petit ami respectif. Quant à Keira, il n'y avait pas non plus à s'inquiéter. Mais alors qui ?

— Dans quelle Maison ?

— Non, question trop précise.

— Pff ... Bon, à quoi est-ce qu'elle ressemble alors ?

James soupira mais sourit. Il s'arrêta, au beau milieu de la rue principale du village, et fit face à Lily.

— Tu tiens vraiment à le savoir ?

— Oui, s'il te plaît.

— Eh bien ... Elle est un peu plus petite que moi. Assez sérieuse, parfois sévère, mais de plus en plus rarement en ce moment. Pendant longtemps, on ne s'est pas parlé, mais à présent je crois qu'elle m'aime bien ... voire un peu plus, j'espère. Elle est rousse. Elle a des yeux plus ensorcelants que toute la magie du monde. Des émeraudes, ajouta-t-il en faisait apparaître la fameuse bague. Elle est à Gryffondor. Elle est sublime et merveilleuse. Elle est juste en face de moi. Elle s'appelle Lily Evans, et je l'aime plus que tout au m...

James n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase car Lily venait de se jeter sur lui pour l'embrasser. La jeune fille avait cru défaillir de bonheur quand James avait prononcé son nom, et le Maraudeur n'était pas non plus vraiment triste en cet instant précis.

Au bout de quelques instants, Lily posa sa tête contre le torse de James qui l'avait prise dans ses bras.

— Je t'aime, James, murmura-t-elle.

Pour toute réponse, James embrassa tendrement ses cheveux flamboyants. Dans la rue et aux fenêtres des maisons, les quelques passants et curieux qui avaient assisté à la scène applaudissaient de bon cœur. Lily éclata de rire, un petit rire charmant bientôt reprit par James. Pour eux, le temps s'était définitivement arrêté.

**Sirius : **Si c'est pas mignon ...

**Remus :** Adorable. Comme quoi, mon vieux Sir', on a eu raison.

**Sirius :** Encore ... ça devient lassant.

**Elena : **Jeune présomptueux.

**Tina :** Je crois que Lily est un peu occupée, donc je me charge du travail pénible : il faut qu'on s'attelle aux R.A.R., les gars ?

**Keira :** Ah parce que les lecteurs ont aimé ?

**Tina : **Il faut croire ... En tout cas, c'est l'opinion d'Angelina johnson4, Thealie, et Elizabeth Turner. Ce qui fait ... la moitié des reviewers :$, sachant que les autres n'ont pas donné d'opinion.

**Sirius** Six reviews, seulement ? C'est maigre ...

**Keira :** Je croyais que l'auteur ne voulait pas poster à moins que les reviews affluent par milliers ?

**Tina : **Elle a eu pitié des quelques uns qui ont laissé un mot et qui vont bientôt partir en vacances.

**Tous :** Aaaaaah ! D'accord !

**Remus :**Clem, par exemple, a réclamé les « prologues » (qui sont en fait 2 annexes et un épilogue) le plus vite possible. Il ajoute qu'il vient jeudi et l'auteur se pose des questions, étant convaincue que Clem serait absent jeudi, justement.

**Elena :** Donc Clem, tu voulais des informations supplémentaires à propos des " « private jokes » qui créent des liens si particuliers entre deux personnes …". Ça, c'est un message particulier de l'auteur à elle-même, qui fait directement référence à une conversation avec quelqu'un qui lui a appris que, si tu n'as aucun délire à partager avec une personne qui te plaît, mieux vaut laisser tomber. C'est plus clair ? Gros bisous pour ranimer tes neurones ;).

**Tina :**Millicent, je tiens à te rassurer : la fic n'est pas encore tout à fait finie, il reste une annexe et l'épilogue ! (Ouf ...) L'auteur te remercie humblement pour tous tes compliments, elle est hyper touchée et rajoute ta review à la longue liste qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru envisageables :)

**Remus :** Je crois qu'on a un problème avec la review d'Angelina johnson4 ... Bon, alors voici le plan de bataille : Sirius, tu appelles James et tu te débrouilles pour qu'il lache Lily. Les filles, vous vous jetez sur Lily dès qu'elle arrive, vous la ligotez et la bâillonnez. En cas de problème, expliquez-lui que c'est pour la bonne cause d'une R.A.R. Vous êtes prêts ! GO !

**Sirius :** JAMES ! JAAAAAAAAAAAAAMES !

(James, serrant toujours Lily dans ses bras, ne semble plus faire partie du même univers que les autres.)

**Sirius : **James ! On vient de découvrir que tu es atteint d'une maladie mortelle et très contagieuse !

(James s'éloigne immédiatement de Lily. Sirius jubile de voir à quel point il est intelligent, génial, merveilleux ...)

**James :** Quoi ?

**Sirius : **On peut te soigner, mais viens ici tout de suite. Et surtout, ne touche personne !

(À regrets, James laisse Lily le suivre de loin. Les trois filles se jettent sur elle et accomplissent les ordres de Remus. James se précipite pour la sauver mais Remus lui explique calmement le pourquoi du comment, et James se calme.)

**James : **Une R.A.R., c'est ça ?

**Remus : **Oui, d'Angelina johnson4.

**Elena :** Tu sais, cette _gentille_ revieweuse qu'on voit à _tous_ les chapitres ! Tu ne vas pas la vexer, quand même !

**James :** Un complot, c'est un complot ... Enfin. (Prend son air le plus charmeur) Alors, ma petite Angelina, il paraît que mon bisou baveux t'a énormément plu ? Intéressant ...

(James fait un nouveau bisou à Angelina, plus gros et moins baveux ; Lily se libère et se jette sur lui, l'enferme dans une cage et affiche la pancarte « Propriété privée ».)

**Sirius : **J'ai toujours su qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre avec cette fille ... Bref, Angelina, on espère que tu aimeras la prochaine fic de l'auteur, même si on n'y sera pas, d'après les dernières prévisions. À bientôt !

**Tina : **Merci à Lilyana pour sa petite review, mais l'auteur lui demande de ne pas trop demander de postages rapides, ça risque d'agacer.

**Keira : **Remerciements chaleureux aussi pour Thealie,qui avec tous ses compliments à su remettre l'auteur de bonne humeur.

**Elena :** D'ailleurs, ça arrive souvent quand elle va lire vos reviews.

**Remus : **Donc si vous aimez bien l'auteur, envoyez-lui plein de chouettes reviews pour qu'elle soit heureuse !

(Fin de la page de pub).

**Sirius : **Dernière R.A.R. pour Elizabeth Turner qui m'avait spécialement demandé de lui répondre ;)

**Elena : **Hum ... C'est bien parce que t'es sympa et qu'ici, on ménage nos reviewers !

**Sirius : **Donc chère Lysbeth, merci pour ta review visiblement pressée, on espère te retrouver dans les prochains chapitres, et surtout la prochaine fic ! Oh, Elena, regarde ! Un hippogriffe à pois roses !

**Elena (soudain blonde) :** Où ça ?

(Pendant qu'Elena regarde le ciel, Sirius prend Elizabeth Turner dans ses bras et lui fait un gros bisou. Elizabeth défaille et, comme Elena vient de se retourner, Sirius jure qu'il ne faisait que du bouche-à-bouche. L'auteur punit sévèrement le personnage infidèle, efface la dernière scène, et tout reprend son cours normal).

**Merci :)**

**À bientôt**

**Lily Evans 2004**


	15. Annexe 2 : Le secret de Keira

**Enfin, voilà ce que, je crois, vous attendiez tous de puis une éternité. J'espère très fortement que vous ne serez pas déçus ...**

**Annexe 2 : **Le secret de Keira

Keira ouvrit les yeux. Il faisait nuit, elle était dans sa chambre, et toutes les autres filles dormaient depuis longtemps. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu la réveiller ? Elle n'avait pas fait de cauchemar, se sentait parfaitement bien, et il n'y avait aucun bruit dans le dortoir. Ce n'était pas comme d'habitude, toutes ces fois où elle s'était éveillée au beau milieu de la nuit, en sursaut et trempée de sueur froide, avec l'horrible sensation d'étouffer. Au contraire, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi bien.

La belle Serdaigle ferma les yeux et sourit doucement. Elle se leva ensuite, prit sa cape et en rabattit le capuchon de soie sur son front. Sans même rompre le silence de la pièce, elle se dirigea à pas de loup vers la porte, se glissa au dehors et descendit l'escalier de pierre jusqu'à la Salle Commune. Parfaitement sereine, mais sans pouvoir s'expliquer pourquoi elle accomplissait ce trajet, Keira gagna l'escalier principal et se retrouva en quelques instants dans le Hall de Poudlard. C'était comme si une voix silencieuse lui indiquait le chemin à suivre. Les portes du château étaient ouvertes. Une véritable invitation.

Toujours du même pas souple et silencieux, Keira marcha jusqu'au Lac, les pans de sa cape frôlant l'herbe humide de rosée. Elle s'installa en hauteur, à l'endroit où les falaises qui bordent Poudlard surplombent l'immense étendue sombre du Lac. La Serdaigle s'assit au bord du gouffre et attendit.

Ce ne fut pas long. Presque aussitôt après qu'elle se fut assise, Keira perçut le bruit des pas de quelqu'un qui approchait. La personne s'arrêta juste derrière elle, mais la jeune fille ne se retourna pas. Elle accepta cependant sans rien dire le verre que l'autre lui tendit. Ce n'était qu'un simple verre d'eau. Keira le but jusqu'à la dernière goutte, tout en contemplant toujours avec fascination le paysage fantastique qui s'étendait à ses pieds. Lorsque le verre fut vide, Keira le jeta dans le Lac, mais elle l'entendit se briser sur la roche avant d'avoir atteint l'eau. Comme elle-même l'aurait fait si elle avait eu le courage de s'avancer un peu plus. Pourtant, la belle jeune fille n'avait jamais eu autant envie de vivre.

Elle se retourna et sourit à celui qui s'était assis près d'elle.

Evan Rosier.

Un des plus célèbres futurs Mangemorts de l'école. Celui dont les beaux yeux gris, souvent cachés derrière une mèche de cheveux noirs, lui avaient toujours semblés froids et cruels. Un monstre sommeillait dans l'âme de ce jeune homme, plus avide de sang et de mort qu'un vampire. Pourtant, par une ironie du sort, la Nature avait doté cet esprit perfide, rusé et visiblement inaccessible à tout sentiment humain d'une apparence sublime, d'un visage aux traits si doux qu'il en avait l'air presque innocent. Mais son regard seul suffisait à démentir tout le reste.

Evan Rosier ... dont Keira était tombée follement et désespérément amoureuse.

Le Serpentard ne rendit pas son sourire à Keira. Tous les siens étaient des grimaces hypocrites. Au lieu de ça, il prit les mains de la jeune fille entre les siennes. Elle n'opposa pas de résistance. Bien au contraire, elle voulut s'approcher d'Evan pour l'embrasser, mais il l'en empêcha doucement. Une douceur qu'on n'aurait jamais pu deviner chez quelqu'un comme lui.

— Non Keira, murmura-t-il. Il faut d'abord que je te parle.

Sa voix, d'habitude si froide et sarcastique, était chaude et douce aux oreilles de la Serdaigle. Une voix semblable à celle qui l'avait guidée tout à l'heure.

— Parle, alors.

Evan s'accorda un dernier instant pour contempler la belle Keira, ses cheveux blonds scintillants sous la lumière de la lune, sa peau dorée, ses yeux enfin, noirs et brillants comme le ciel étoilé.

— Je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne, Keira. Comme je n'aimerai plus jamais, et comme je ne me serais même pas cru capable d'aimer. Dès que je t'ai vue, j'ai su que tu étais l'unique, que tu devais être à moi, un jour ou l'autre. Longtemps, j'ai attendu dans l'ombre, le temps que tu deviennes parfaite. Et ... c'est comme ça qu'un jour, j'ai remarqué que ce chien de Black te tournait autour. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point je ... J'avais envie de l'assassiner. Tu vois Keira, certains jours, quand je pensais à toi, mon cœur battait si fort que ça me faisait mal. Et de penser que tu pourrais ...

Evan soupira sombrement, puis reprit la parole :

— Black est le genre de mec dont toutes les filles tombent amoureuses, et tu n'avais _a priori_ aucune raison de lui résister.

Keira rougit légèrement, détournant son visage pour qu'Evan ne le remarque pas. C'était vrai qu'au début, Sirius lui plaisait ... plus qu'un peu. Mais très vite, tout avait changé.

— Alors, reprit Evan, pour la première fois de ma vie j'ai eu vraiment peur. Ce qui me torturait le plus, c'était de ne pas savoir quoi faire pour empêcher ça. Toi et Black ensemble ... Je n'aurais pas pu le supporter. À tel point que j'en suis venu à demander de l'aide à quelqu'un. Bellatrix m'a écouté et, pour avoir le plaisir de blesser son cousin qu'elle hait presque autant que moi, elle a accepté de me rendre service. En à peine quelques jours, elle m'avait confectionné un philtre de première qualité. Après, tout devenait simple pour moi.

Le Serpentard releva la tête pour regarder Keira droit dans les yeux, alors que dans les siens apparaissait une lueur nouvelle.

— Je ne suis pas un Gryffondor, mon cœur ; au lieu d'être courageux je n'ai pas pu supporter l'idée que tu suives ton cœur et que je te perde à tout jamais. Un Serpentard n'est pas noble, il est surtout ambitieux ... et rusé. J'étais prêt à tout pour t'avoir. Alors un soir, il y a quelques mois, j'ai pris la bouteille qui contenait le philtre de Bellatrix et je suis descendu aux cuisines. Le reste n'était pas dur, ajouta Evan avec un petit rire mauvais. Il suffit que je regarde un Elfe de Maison pour qu'il s'enfuie en courant. Je n'ai eu aucun mal à les soumettre à ma volonté ; d'ailleurs, peut-être que je n'aurais même pas eu besoin de les menacer. Ces stupides créatures sont tellement pathétiques !

En temps normal, Keira se serait révoltée devant de tels propos ; elle ne protégeait pas particulièrement les Elfes de Maison, mais détestait qu'on rabaisse à ce point des créatures serviables, utiles, et intelligentes malgré les apparences. Ce soir-là, cependant, elle ne dit rien, se contentant d'écouter le beau Serpentard.

— J'ai quitté les cuisines en leur laissant mes instructions, poursuivit Evan. Le philtre était puissant ; il suffisait qu'ils en versent une goutte dans chacun de tes verres. Il fallait que l'action de la potion soit assez progressive pour que tu ne te doutes de rien. Régulièrement, je suis retourné aux cuisines pour vérifier que tout se passait bien, mais même sans ça les Elfes m'obéissaient au doigt et à la baguette. Le verre d'eau que je t'ai fait boire ce soir contenait la dernière goutte du philtre ...

Dans l'esprit de la Serdaigle, tout devenait plus clair. Bien sûr, elle s'était doutée que le fait de tomber amoureuse de quelqu'un comme Evan Rosier n'était absolument pas naturel, mais elle n'était jamais parvenue à comprendre comment il s'y était pris pour enchaîner son cœur. Elle avait eu tellement peur, au début, en sentant que ce futur Mangemort s'appropriait tout son être, qu'il allait peut-être vouloir se servir d'elle ... Comment aurait-elle pu envisager que le cruel Serpentard était lui aussi capable d'éprouver des sentiments ?

Ainsi, c'était pour ça que, lorsqu'elle se réveillait en sursaut la nuit, elle avait toujours besoin de boire un verre d'eau avant de se rendormir. Le philtre avait probablement des vertus apaisantes, pour engourdir son esprit et le rendre plus docile ...

La voix d'Evan rompit à nouveau le silence qui s'était installé.

— Le plus ... bizarre, dans cette histoire, c'est que ... je crois que tu commences à avoir de l'influence sur moi. Au début, je me moquais complètement des moyens que j'employais, l'important c'était que tu sois à moi, définitivement. Mais maintenant ... Tu dois me haïr pour ce que je t'ai fait, Keira. Peut-être que le philtre fonctionne, mais les sentiments qu'il entraîne ne sont que des faux, des apparences ; tu ... Tu ne peux pas m'aimer. J'ai fait une erreur. Peut-être même qu'un jour, les effets de la potion se dissiperont et tu me haïras encore plus ... Et en attendant, tu vas ruiner ta vie à cause de moi !... Mais je ne veux pas que tu sois malheureuse, Keira ! Je ferais n'importe quoi pour ton bonheur, et ...

— Je ne suis pas malheureuse. Je t'aime.

Evan sursauta à ces mots que la jeune fille venait de prononcer doucement, avec un sourire tranquille.

— C'est faux, répliqua-t-il, tu ne m'aimes pas, tu es ensorcelée.

— Peu importe. Je t'aime, répéta la belle jeune fille.

— Mais tu ne peux pas !

— Si.

— Malgré tout ce que je t'ai fait ?

— Je t'aime encore plus. Personne d'autre n'aurait pris autant de risques pour moi.

— Je croyais que je te faisais peur, au début. Quand je te croisais dans les couloirs ou dans la Grande Salle, je remarquais que tu ne dormais qu'à peine, que tu ne mangeais presque rien ... Tu n'osais jamais me regarder.

— C'est vrai. Mais ça a changé. Je ne peux plus me passer de toi.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que. C'est comme ça. On ne choisit pas.

— Tu ne comprends pas, Keira, je suis ... tout ce que tu as toujours détesté. Tout le monde dans cette école sait déjà plus ou moins ce que je vais devenir.

— Un Mangemort ?

— Un serviteur du plus grand mage de notre temps, rectifia Evan avec une note de fierté non dissimulée.

— Si tu le dis.

— Tout le monde nous hait ... Et c'est tout ce que ça te fait ?

— Je me moque de ce que tu veux faire, je te suivrai de toute façon.

— Je finirai peut-être par me battre contre tes amis.

— C'est déjà ce que tu fais. À moins que la merveilleuse entente qui unit les Gryffondors et les Serpentards m'ait échappée ? ajouta Keira malicieusement.

— Et si je les tue ?

— Essaie d'éviter, si tu m'aimes. Sinon, ça ne regarde que toi.

Le Serpentard regardait la Serdaigle comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois. Ses yeux grands ouverts ne reflétaient, à la place de l'habituelle froideur mauvaise, que de la stupéfaction. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas croire que Keira prononçait réellement les paroles qu'il l'entendait dire.

— Et ... Si ce sont eux qui me tuent ? demanda-t-il à nouveau.

— Je t'ai déjà répondu. Je te suivrai, quoiqu'il arrive.

— Tu es complètement folle.

— Folle de toi.

— C'est plus grave que tout ce que j'avais imaginé ...

— Il fallait y penser plus tôt.

— Tu regrettes ?

— Impossible. Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse que maintenant, répondit Keira avec un doux sourire.

Fermant les yeux, elle laissa le Serpentard passer ses bras autour de sa taille. Puis, elle sentit sa main rapprocher leurs deux visages, et ils s'embrassèrent passionnément sous le ciel de velours. Quelques instants plus tard, Keira reposa sa tête contre l'épaule d'Evan.

— Rassure-moi, fit la jeune fille.

— Oui mon ange ?

— On ne t'empêchera pas de m'épouser, même si je ne suis pas une Sang-Pur ?

— Si quelqu'un essaie, je le tuerai.

Il y eut un instant de silence.

— Je t'aime.

Un amour destructeur. Un amour empoisonné. Mais un amour quand même.

**Une voix :** Qui se dévoue pour détruire une ambiance pareille ?

**Tous :** Pas moi !

**La voix : **De toute façon, je crois que c'est déjà mort, là.

**Sirius : **Quel sale ... serpent, celui-là ! Comment a-t-il osé faire ça à notre Keira ?

**Evan : **C'est à moi que tu parles ?

**Sirius : **Ouais. Tu n'es qu'un lâche !

**Evan : **Je n'ai jamais prétendu le contraire. Mais juste une chose : ce n'est pas « votre Keira », c'est la mienne.

**Sirius : **Je rêve ! C'est pas parce que la dégénérée qui me sert de cousine t'a fabriqué une potion à deux Noises que t'as le droit de nous voler Keira !

**Remus :** (tousse) Euh ... Sirius ?

**Sirius :** Quoi ?

**Remus : **D'abord, si j'ai bien compris, Keira a volontairement choisi Rosier. On ne peut pas aller contre ça. Et ... Je crois que tu oublies un peu ce qu'il s'est passé il y a deux chapitres.

**Evan : **Tiens, un Gryffondor intelligent. Comme quoi tout arrive.

(Pendant ce temps, Sirius s'est jeté aux pieds d'Elena pour la supplier de pardonner le fait de l'avoir oubliée pendant quatre répliques. Elena, magnanime, consent à garder Sirius à ses pieds.)

**Lily : **Si c'est pas mignon ...

**James : **J'ai la vague impression qu'il n'y a que des couples dans cette fic.

**Tina : **Normal, l'auteur voulait justement faire une fic 100 romance, pour se détendre.

**Keira : **Je me disais aussi ...

**Les lecteurs : **Alors, toi ? C'était ça, le « grand » secret dont tu nous as rabattu les oreilles pendant des mois ? Juste ça ? Pfff ...

**Keira : **Attendez ! Je voudrais me justifier : je ne sais pas si vous mesurez toutes les conséquences que ça entraîne de tomber amoureuse d'un Mangemort !

**Elena :** Surtout s'il vous a ensorcelée, et surtout, surtout si _tous_ vos amis appartiennent au club des gentils.

**Keira : **Vous vous rendez compte ? Je suis une traîtresse ! (va sangloter dans un coin) Si ça se trouve, ils vont me demander d'espionner les gentils et tous mes potes vont mourir à cause de moi !

**Sirius : **Sans oublier qu'elle va passer sa vie à moisir dans un vieux manoir en attendant que son cher et tendre daigne rentrer de son massacre du jour.

**Remus : **En bref, pour Keira : une vie de rêve ! L'auteur a été assez sadique sur ce coup (n'est-ce pas, Caraibos !).

**Lily : **Heureusement que l'amour est au rendez-vous. On vous promet qu'Evan fera tout ce qu'il peut pour aider Keira dans sa nouvelle vie.

**James : **Il a intérêt, d'ailleurs.

**Evan :** Vous avez ma parole.

**Sirius : **Pff... Parole d'un Serpentard ...

**Tina :** Bref, je crois qu'il est temps de répondre nos chers 13 reviewers adorés !

**Tous : **Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii :D

**Sirius : **Commençons par Nonora : sache d'abord que ta review a fait totalement délirer l'auteur tellement ça lui a fait plaisir. Et à nous aussi, d'ailleurs ! Même si tu vas avoir du mal à trouver un mec aussi bien que moi (hé, hé ;) ...), on te soutient tous à fond ! Malheureusement, ça va être dur de faire 20 annexes de plus ... Il reste tout de même l'épilogue ! Et puis, dès que cette fic sera finie, l'auteur promet de s'atteler à une autre : « Hayden Bloom : Anges et Démons » qui, on l'espère, sera bien.

**Tous : **Gros bisous !

**Keira : **Merci à tous d'avoir patientés jusqu'à ce jour pour découvrir mon secret. On espère ne pas vous avoir déçus. Laeti, par exemple, avait proposé un truc assez délirant, mais le coup de Keira sœur de Sirius, ça aurait fait un peu beaucoup Mary-Sue sur les bords (pour plus d'informations sur les Mary-Sue, demandez à l'auteur). Donc DeathOrGlory, Angelina johnson 4, Millicent, Caraibos et Vici Black, merci de vous être inquiétés pour moi, ça me touche beaucoup !

**Lily : **Chère Thealie, je tenais à te dire que James n'a pas toujours été intelligent, drôle, gentil etc ... Pendant longtemps, il a été super arrogant et orgueilleux, c'était vraiment insupportable ! Il croyait que le monde entier était à ses pieds, ne s'intéressait à personne d'autre qu'à lui-même ... Heureusement qu'il a fini par mûrir, sinon on serait vraiment passé à côté de quelque chose.

**James : **L'écoute pas, elle dit n'importe quoi ! En fait elle n'a jamais voulu reconnaître que j'ai toujours été parfait (clin d'œil).

**Lily : **(lève les yeux au ciel). Bon, passons. Merci à DeathOrGlory, Milla, Lune d'Argent, Angelina johnson 4, Millicent, Clem, Caraibos, Ti Frodo et tous ceux et celles pour qui le mot de ralliement au chapitre précédent a visiblement été : TROP CHOU !

**Les trois Beaux Bruns de Gryffondors : **Et pour finir, la séance bisous !

**Sirius : **SMACK pour Milla, qui a été gentille :)

**James : **Idem, gros bisous chère Milla !

**Remus : **(moi, j'en ai deux ! hihi) Bizou à Milla, encore et toujours, et smack pour Lyane-rebaptisée-Tina (au fait, on est tous profondément désolés pour avoir oublié ta review précédente, on comprend toujours pas ce qu'il s'est passé).

**L'auteur : **Et voilà ... Fin de l'annexe n°2. Ça vous a plu ? Je sais que c'était court ; et encore, vous savez pas à quel point je me suis torturé l'esprit pour que ça ait une taille conséquente ! Plus que l'épilogue ... Snif ! Je pars en vacances le 14 juillet, on va essayer de vous l'offrir avant ça. Et dès la rentrée : « Hayden Bloom : Anges et Démons » reprendra le relais ! J'espère sincèrement que ça vous plaira tout autant que cette fic, qui a battu des records de reviews. Enorme merci à tous !


	16. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**(snif)**

— Attention ... Vous là-bas, un peu plus à droite, s'il vous plaît. Non, pas vous, la demoiselle blonde à côté. C'est ça, merci. La mère de la mariée, rapprochez-vous de votre gendre. Voilà, paaaarfait ! Regardez-moi tous ... Souriez !

_FLASH ! _

— Je vous remercie !

Et le photographe transplana vers un autre mariage. Tous les invités, encore éblouis par la photographie, clignaient des yeux dans le froid soleil de cette journée d'hiver. Elena, dans sa merveilleuse robe de soie blanche, souriait sans pouvoir s'arrêter, pendue au bras de son tout nouvel époux, le beau Sirius Black. Celui-ci discutait avec sa belle-mère, Elizabeth Widdershins, tout en couvant du regard _sa_ belle Elena.

— J'avoue que pendant quelques années, fit Elizabeth d'une voix émue, j'ai eu peur que personne ne prenne le risque d'épouser ma petite chérie.

— C'est plutôt elle qui prend des risques en épousant Sirius, objecta en riant la jeune Lily Potter.

— Peut-être, répliqua doucement la mère d'Elena, mais je crois tout de même que notre cher Sirius n'aura jamais envie de boire tout le sang de sa femme en une nuit.

— C'est vrai, approuva Sirius, je n'y ai jamais pensé. Mais maintenant que vous m'en donnez l'idée ... J'ai toujours trouvé qu'Elena était très appétissante, ajouta-t-il en prenant des faux airs de monstre.

— Je crois que deux vampires, c'est suffisant pour une famille.

Sans écouter la remarque de James, Sirius fit mine de sauter à la gorge d'Elena et finit par l'embrasser amoureusement. Autour d'eux, on entendit alors les habituels soupirs attendris.

— Ça va faire dix ans qu'ils sont ensemble et je les trouve toujours aussi adorables, commenta Tina Madley.

La jeune fille, au bras de Remus, était encore célibataire mais selon tout le petit groupe, ça n'allait plus durer très longtemps. On chuchotait même que le ventre de l'ex-Poufsouffle s'arrondissait de façon plus que suspecte ... À toutes les questions, Remus et elle répondaient de l'air le plus innocent du monde, mais rien n'échappait aux yeux avisés d'Elizabeth, des yeux d'un vert aussi doré que ceux de sa fille. Depuis le début de la cérémonie, la sorcière gardait donc un petit sourire en coin dès qu'elle croisait le regard d'un des membres du couple.

— C'est vrai que moi non plus, je ne m'y suis toujours pas habituée, approuva Lily. Même eux ont toujours l'impression de ne sortir ensemble que depuis trois jours.

— Ils ne connaissent pas encore les joies du quotidien conjugal, soupira James avec un demi-sourire.

— Eh ! s'exclama Lily en se retournant vers son époux. Qu'est-ce que tu oses encore insinuer, James Potter ?

— Moi ? Oh, rien ! Au fait, tu veux bien t'occuper de Harry une seconde ? Je crois qu'il s'est fait mal en trébuchant.

— Tu veux dire qu'il est encore tombé du mini-balai que tu as absolument tenu à lui offrir ... marmonna Lily en s'éloignant.

— Un mini-balai, Jamesie ? fit Sirius, les yeux soudain encore plus pétillants.

— Oui, je l'ai trouvé au Chemin de Traverse la semaine dernière ! Un modèle superbe, et tout a fait sécurisé. Ça ne pouvait tout de même pas attendre son anniversaire ! J'ai toujours su que ce petit bout de gamin était fait pour voler.

— Plutôt pour tomber, si tu veux mon avis ! objecta Lily qui revenait vers le groupe, tenant dans ses bras un petit garçon de six ans, aux cheveux noirs et ébouriffés et aux yeux d'émeraude.

Harry souriait de toutes ses dents (dont certaines tombaient déjà) et tendait les bras vers Sirius.

— Viens me voir, mon filleul préféré ! s'exclama celui-ci.

— C'est ton seul filleul, remarqua Lily en faisant néanmoins passer son fils dans les bras de Sirius.

— Je veux le même, fit rêveusement Elena en contemplant le petit garçon.

— De toute façon, il faut qu'on réunisse au moins une équipe de Quidditch à nous trois, fit James. Pas vrai les gars ?

Sirius et Remus approuvèrent leur ami d'un hochement de tête. Elena et Elizabeth étaient trop occupées à jouer avec les petites mains de Harry, mais Lily et Tina levèrent les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

— S'ils sont encore entiers dans dix ans, on aura de la chance.

— Et ma filleule à moi, fit soudain Remus, où est-ce qu'elle est ?

— Je crois qu'elle dort encore, répondit Lily, mais elle viendra nous retrouver un peu plus tard.

— Mes enfants, je pense qu'il est temps pour nous d'aller déjeuner, annonça Elizabeth.

— Suivez-moi, fit alors Lily.

Le petit groupe marcha alors à sa suite, traversant le jardin des Potter où avait lieu la réception pour aller chercher l'ombre de leur salle à manger. Elena et Sirius n'ayant invité que cinq personnes pour leur mariage, il n'y eut même pas besoin d'agrandir la table. On put même improviser une place supplémentaire pour le petit Harry, qui ne demandait pas mieux que de briller au milieu des amis de ses parents, qu'il adorait et qui le lui rendaient bien.

— Plus que cinq ans avant Poudlard, si j'ai bien tout suivi ?

— Eh oui, soupira Lily en ébouriffant affectueusement les cheveux de son fils. J'aurais préféré le garder avec moi mais ...

— On n'y est pas encore, coupa James. Ça grandit vite, ces petites choses, mais ne t'inquiète pas : ça m'étonnerait beaucoup qu'ils acceptent _ça _à Poudlard avant longtemps ?

_Ça_, c'était un Harry encore jeune et innocent, consciencieusement occupé à faire des bulles dans son verre avec une paille et à faire d'horribles grimaces à l'intention spéciale de son parain. Lily le regarda faire avec un sourire attendri.

— Mon petit restera toujours avec sa maman !

Un peu plus loin, Elizabeth discutait toujours avec les nouveaux mariés.

— Tu as de la chance, ma chérie ! J'aurai tellement aimé épouser ton père. Malheureusement ... Impossible de faire ça sous le soleil, et la nuit il aurait terrorisé toute l'assistance.

— Comment va-t-il ?

— Assez bien, je crois. Il m'a écrit une lettre récemment, d'ailleurs il y en avait une pour toi aussi, il faudra que je te la donne. Mais je crois qu'il était très déçu de ne pas pouvoir assister au mariage de sa fille.

— Moi aussi, j'aurai bien aimé le voir ... Enfin, au moins, j'ai réussi à te trouver le meilleur gendre dont tu aurais pu rêver sur cette Terre, répondit Elena.

— Eh ! firent Remus et James d'une même voix.

Sirius, rayonnant de fierté, leur tira la langue.

— Maraudeur un jour ...

— Maman ! couina une petite voix qui venait des escaliers.

— Qu'est-ce que ... fit Lily. Oh, Keira, mon ange, tu n'aurais pas dû !

La petite Keira Potter, deux ans et demi, se tenait toute souriante sur la dernière marche de l'escalier qu'elle venait de descendre. Sa petite tête déjà couronnée d'une crinière rousse, la toute jeune sorcière tendit joyeusement les bras pour que sa mère l'emporte avec elle.

— Voilà enfin ma petite princesse ! s'exclama joyeusement Remus.

— Onc' Mumus ! gazouilla le bébé.

— Il y a du favoritisme, ici, c'est fou ... fit James.

— Au fait, ajouta prudemment Tina, est-ce que quelqu'un a des nouvelles de l'autre Keira ?

L'atmosphère enjouée de la pièce se refroidit légèrement. Dès la fin de leur 7ème année, ils avaient vu, le cœur gros, Keira Portman disparaître au bras d'Evan Rosier. La situation du pays s'était envenimée dans les années suivantes : le sinistre Voldemort répandait la terreur partout, et surtout pourchassait les Potter sans parvenir à les éliminer. Mais Sirius avait été nommé Gardien du Secret, et le Mage Noir n'avait jamais pu découvrir la petite famille, qui avait continué à vivre aussi normalement que possible. Grâce à l'Ordre du Phénix, Voldemort avait accumulé les échecs et les erreurs. À ce jour, il avait perdu sa grandeur première mais restait présent, comme une ombre aux aguets, et la paix était encore loin pour le monde magique.

Keira, bien entendu, n'avait pas rejoint les Mangemorts, et n'avait trahi personne, à son grand soulagement. Evan Rosier avait en effet été fidèle à ses promesses et veillait depuis dix ans à ce que sa jeune épouse ne soit mêlée à aucune de ses propres activités. Comme l'avait prédit Sirius, Keira passait maintenant ses journées au manoir Rosier, mais elle n'était pas seule : deux jeunes enfants l'accompagnaient déjà. De temps en temps, ses anciens amis avaient de ses nouvelles car Elena s'était acharnée pour rester en contact avec Keira. Des lettres arrivaient ainsi régulièrement du manoir Rosier. Mais malgré tout, le sujet de Keira restait encore très délicat.

— Elle va bien, répondit Elena. Je crois que ses deux petits monstres lui en font voir de toutes les couleurs, mais elle les adore.

— Comment s'appellent-ils, déjà ?

— Gaspard et Remus.

— Vraiment ? s'étonna le précédent porteur du titre.

— Oui, acquiesça Elena, je crois que Keira t'aimait bien et Evan n'a pas fait d'objection.

Remus eut l'air sincèrement surpris mais eut un petit sourire. Si le nouveau Remus était fidèle à son modèle, ça ferait toujours une recrue de moins pour les Mangemorts.

La conversation partit ensuite sur le sujet – assez polémique – du fameux mini-balai offert à Harry, et le repas se poursuivit au milieu des rires et des exclamations de tous ces bons vieux amis heureux d'être ensemble.

— Au fait Elena, fit James après quelques verres de vin français, je me demandais quelque chose.

— Oui ?

— Tu vas chasser ce soir, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire malicieux et un regard légèrement plus vague qu'à l'habitude.

— Euh ... Oui, comme d'habitude, pourquoi ?

— Alors, qu'est-ce que vous allez nous faire ? Une sieste de noce ?

Et le fier Gryffondor, l'Auror réputé, explosa de rire après cette blague à deux Noises qui fit lever au ciel les yeux dorés de Remus ; Lily, de son côté, devint rouge de colère.

— James ! Ton fils de 6 ans est à table avec nous, je te signale ! Peut-être que tu pourrais lui épargner tes remarques puériles !

— Franchement Jamesie, ajouta Remus, je commence à croire que tu ne t'es toujours pas habitué à l'alcool. Tu te souviens, Sir', de ce jour en 3ème année où on l'a retrouvé vautré dans la baignoire, une bouteille de Biéraubeurre à moitié vide dans la main ?

— Tu oublies qu'il portait un pagne rose et qu'il avait dans les bras un canard en peluche géant ! compléta Sirius, éclatant de rire à ce simple souvenir.

— Ah ... soupira Remus. C'était le bon temps.

— Oui, fit Tina, le temps où aucune demoiselle raisonnable n'était encore venue vous civiliser.

— 3ème année ... murmura Elena. L'année du Bal d'Halloween ...

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais, mon cœur ? demanda Sirius.

Depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes, en effet, la jeune femme traçait répétitivement dans l'air les mots « Elena Black » avec sa baguette magique.

— J'essaie de m'y habituer, répondit elle. Mais c'est dur.

— Tu t'y feras, assura Sirius en souriant.

— Tant que tu ne le regrettes pas ... glissa Remus avec un clin d'œil.

— Eh ! s'offusqua Sirius. Je suis au moins aussi mature que James !

— Plus, enchérit Lily. Définitivement plus.

— Moi aussi je t'aime, ma chérie, commenta James.

— Ne m'approche pas, espèce d'outre à vin ambulante ! s'exclama la sorcière.

Ce fut cependant elle qui passa les bras autour du cou de son mari adoré et qui l'embrassa tendrement. Quand ils entendirent leurs invités tousser autour d'eux, ils se séparèrent mais James garda la main de son épouse dans la sienne.

— Je croyais avoir compris que c'était un insupportable gamin immature et irresponsable ? interrogea Elizabeth en souriant.

— Je ne dis pas le contraire, répondit Lily, mais c'est idiot, je ne peux pas me passer de lui.

— Assez pathologique, si tu veux mon avis, remarqua Sirius.

— Encore heureux que ce soit réciproque, conclut James.

Soudain, Tina eut un hoquet et devint très pâle. Alors que les yeux d'Elizabeth se mettaient à pétiller, Lily se leva aussitôt et se pencha vers la jeune femme.

— Tu ne te sens pas bien, mon ange ? demanda Remus.

— Juste ... un petit malaise, répondit Tina avec un faible sourire.

— Viens, dit fermement Lily, je t'emmène dans la salle de bains, ça ira mieux.

— Je vous accompagne ! s'exclama Elena en les suivant.

Les trois Maraudeurs se retrouvèrent seuls avec la mère d'Elena et les enfants de James, qui jouaient ensemble dans un coin du salon. James, un peu remis de sa précédente ébriété grâce à un sort de Dissipation d'Ivresse de Groupe (nda : ref ?), jeté rapidement par Elizabeth, regarda s'éloigner Elena, Lily et Tina. L'ex-Poufsouffle blonde, qui avait fait pendant quelques instants la fierté de sa Maison, titubait vaguement à la suite de l'énergique rouquine et de la brune rêveuse. James détourna ensuite la tête et fixa Remus avec un nouveau sourire – presque sérieux, cette fois.

— Elle serait belle, en blanc.

— Pardon ? demanda son ami, visiblement perdu dans ses pensées.

— Je suis d'accord, approuva Sirius. Tout en blanc, comme un ange, avec ... un bouquet de fleurs, par exemple.

— Et des enfants d'honneur à côté.

— Bonne idée ! Et ... je verrai bien aussi un grand bâtiment autour.

— Une mairie ?

— Pourquoi pas ? Peut-être même une église, aussi.

— Ah, oui ! s'exclama James. Au fait, Rem', tu es très bien avec ce costard.

— C'est vrai, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il manque encore quelque chose ... au niveau de la main.

— Quelque chose qui attire le regard.

— Oui, un petit truc en or, par exemple.

— Intéressant, Sir'.

— Un truc comme, je ne sais pas moi ... Une bague au doigt. Oui, ça t'irait très bien, Rem' !

Les deux garçons souriaient maintenant largement à leur ami. Elizabeth décida de clarifier la situation.

— Je crois que vos amis essaient de vous persuader d'épouser la jeune Tina Madley, Mr. Lupin.

James et Sirius prirent l'air stupéfiés.

— Ah ça !.. Comment est-ce que vous avez deviné ? fit James.

— Je crois que nos allusions n'ont pas toujours été d'une parfaite subtilité, Jamesie ...

— Il n'empêche qu'elles sont intéressantes, glissa Remus.

— Bon, alors j'appelle le traiteur, Lily se charge de la robe et Sirius tu feras la décoration. N'oublie pas le riz pour la sortie de l'église.

— Ne croyez-vous pas qu'il faudrait d'abord demander son avis à cette jeune femme ?

— Vous avez raison, Elizabeth. Mais de toute façon, elle sera d'accord !

— Je préfèrerais lui demander, tout de même, objecta calmement Remus.

— Bon, soupira Sirius, puisque tu insistes ...

Au même moment, les trois jeunes sorcières refirent leur apparition dans la salle à manger.

— Qu'est-ce que vous complotez encore ? interrogea Lily d'un ton suspicieux.

— Rien de bien dangereux, assura Elizabeth.

— Tu vas mieux, mon cœur ? demanda Remus à Tina.

— À merveille, ne t'en fais pas, le rassura la jeune femme avec un sourire.

— Dis-moi, James, tu ne voulais pas me montrer quelque chose de passionnant dans ton jardin ? fit soudain Sirius avec un regard lourd de sous-entendus.

— Ah, si, j'oubliais ! Tu viens avec nous, Lily ?

— Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que ... ? s'étonna la sorcière.

— Allez, venez avec nous mes chéries, l'encouragea la mère d'Elena en entraînant également sa fille.

Lily eut l'air de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, car elle emmena aussi Harry et Keira.

— Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? fit Tina d'une voix teintée d'incompréhension.

— Je t'expliquerai, promis Remus en jetant un regard noir mais rieur à ses amis qui s'éloignaient.

James et Sirius, suivis de toute leur petite famille, franchirent la porte comme si de rien n'était, mais se précipitèrent aussitôt au bas de la fenêtre de la salle à manger, qui était encore ouverte. Ils firent signe aux autres de venir les rejoindre dans les plates-bandes et, riant sous cape, ils tendirent l'oreille.

Très vite, l'ouïe ne leur suffit pas et les deux Maraudeurs se levèrent et se collèrent au mur pour jeter un œil par l'ouverture de la fenêtre.

— Qu'est-ce que vous voyez ? chuchota Elena avec curiosité.

— Rem' a emmené Tina au salon, répondit Sirius.

— C'est clair que c'est sûrement plus romantique qu'au milieu des assiettes sales, remarque Lily.

— Il lui prend les mains ! s'exclama James aussi silencieusement que possible.

— Est-ce qu'il s'est mis à genoux ? demanda Elizabeth.

— Pas encore, mais ça ne saurait tarder ... Voilà !

— C'est trop mignon ...

— Si Tina refuse, on lui jette un _Oubliettes_ et on recommence !

— À mon avis, ça ne sera pas nécessaire, répliqua James. Vu comme elle le dévore des yeux ...

— Heureusement qu'elle n'a jamais eu peur que ce soit lui qui la dévore.

— Chut ! fit Sirius. Ecoutez !

Dans le silence du jardin, on entendit soudain la voix de Remus, vibrante de tout l'amour qu'il portait à sa future fiancée potentielle.

— Tu es ... Tu es la meilleure chose qu'il me soit arrivée sur cette Terre. J'avais je n'aurai pu espérer que quelqu'un m'aime et me comprenne comme tu le fais, Tina. Tu sais que je t'aime plus que tout au monde, mais ... Maintenant, je voudrais pouvoir le crier au monde entier ! Tina ... mon ange, mon cœur, tu es toute ma vie. Veux-tu faire de moi le loup-garou le plus heureux de l'univers ? Veux-tu m'épouser ?

— OUIIIIIIIIIII ! s'écria Tina, comme si elle avait attendu cet instant toute sa vie.

La jeune fille se jeta sur Remus, fou de bonheur, tandis que, depuis le jardin, le bruit des applaudissements accompagnait leur engagement.

— Bienvenue au club, Rem' !

— Bravo, loupiot ! On te l'avait bien dit !

— La moitié de notre promo perd tout espoir d'épouser un jour un Maraudeur, Tina ! Bien joué !

— De toute façon, ce n'étaient que des pestes, dans l'ensemble.

— Bref, vous avez fait les bons choix, les gars !

— C'est même peut-être pour ça qu'on vous aime !

— NOUS AUSSI !

**Et**

**C'est**

**Fini**

**Enormes bisous**

**Lily Evans 2004**

**PS : réponses à toutes vos reviews une autre fois. Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez, vous m'avez apporté un soutien sans lequel je n'aurai jamais pu en arriver là. Soutien qui m'a d'autant plus touché qu'en réalité, le personnage d'Elena c'est un peu moi (en mieux et en brune :D). Mon Sirius a moi n'a pas réalisé que j'étais une fille géniale, mais vous avez toujours été là pour me remonter le moral, et c'était ... **

**magique :)  
**


End file.
